Neo-Heisei Riders Tail
by So-Pro Warrior
Summary: The Kamen Riders discover Dai-Shocker's next plan to take over the world involves traveling across the Multiverse to gather an army of evil and destroy all the good in their wake. The decision is made to send the five latest Riders to stop them from succeeding. The Five Riders soon find themselves in a magical world and to combat their enemy join the Mage guild known as Fairy Tail.
1. Arrival in a World of Magic

_The Kingdom of Fiore…A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are referred to as…Wizards. The Wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born…Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future…And its name is: Fairy Tail!_

_Meanwhile…in another Universe…_

_Japan…an island nation in what is known as East Asia where an estimated 126 million people live. Since 1971, this island and even on occasions the entire world has been the host to deadly attacks. Ranging from evil organizations…to monsters of another world, who all have the same goal in mind…world domination. However it was in 1971 as well…that the first of those who would fight against this evil would be born. The name…Kamen Rider would be born. And thus for 43 years…new Heroes bearing the name of Kamen Rider would continue to rise to defend Japan and the world from the likes of these forces of evil. _

_Kamen Rider! Fairy Tail! Both fight for good. Both fight to defend the innocent. Both fight to defeat those who threaten their own worlds. But now…when one of the Kamen Riders greatest foes, Dai-Shocker comes up with a terrible scheme that would endanger not just both worlds…but the multiverse itself…Both sides will soon find themselves working together to put a stop to this evil plan. Before it's too late._

…

_The Universe of the Kamen Riders…_

_Location…Underground Dai-Shocker Base_

In a secret base buried deep underground, Dai-Shocker the evil organization consisting of organizations and monsters who have been defeated by their respective Riders in the past and have been revived work tirelessly in their efforts to find a way to defeat their sworn enemies…the Kamen Riders. The room that they were in right now was massive in size as it was shaped like a dome, two doors stood on either side of the room. The various foot soldiers such as the Shocker and Destron Combatmen, Dogma Fighters and Chaps either walk about or are at work on consoles. The various revived monsters such as those defeated by the Showa Riders, Gurongi, Lords, Mirror Monsters, Orphnoch, Undead, Makamou, Worms, Imagin, Fangire, Dopant, Yummy, Zodiarts, Phantoms and Inves gather together in front of what appears to be a gigantic round gate of some kind. Meanwhile standing atop of the stage that lays before the gate, stand the Commanders of Dai-Shocker such as Apollo Geist, General Shadow, Shadow Moon, General Jark, Doras, N-Daguva-Zeba, El of the Ground, Arch Orphnoch, Joker, Gryllus Worm, Bat Fangire, Bat Fangire, Alligator Imagin, Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, Weather Dopant, Uva, Scorpion Zodiart and Medusa. And before them is the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker himself, Doktor G.

"Dai-Shocker!" Doktor G yells gaining the yells of the various kajin and soldiers.

"Today! Is a great victory for us! For too long have we been defeated by the likes of the KAMEN RIIIIIIIIDERS! But no more! For now, we have the means to build an army that not even the Riders even with their Sentai allies…have any hopes of defeating. Behold!" Doktor G yells as he steps to his right side and swings his battle axe towards the gate.

"The means to our victory. With this machine, we will no longer be restricted to just traveling between the various worlds of Riders. Now! We have the means to travel across the Multiverse itself!" Doktor G yells causing the kajin and soldiers to yell out.

"And with this machine, we shall travel across the Multiverse itself…and build an army of the forces of evil from these universes. Destroying everything that is good along the way. And then…when our army is at full strength…we shall return here. And put an end to those cursed Riders once and for all!" Doktor G yells gaining the yells of cheer from the forces of Dai-Shocker.

All of a sudden from one of the doorways an explosion blew the door and most of the wall away as Dai-Shocker troops were sent flying from the other side. The troops landed on the ground hard with a couple of them rolling a few feet across the ground upon landing, as every Dai-Shocker soldier, kajin and Commander was immediately turned in the direction the explosion. Doktor G looked with anger in his eyes waiting for the smoke to clear to see who was attacking, but he had a good idea who. As the smoke cleared away, Kamen Rider Ichigo the first Kamen Rider in history followed by the other fourteen Showa Riders ran into the room.

"We'll just see about that Doktor G!" Kamen Rider Ichigo yelled

"Kamen Riders…." Doktor G said in anger

Just then from the other side of the room another explosion bursted outwards from the other side of the door sending any Dai-Shocker soldiers near it to the ground from the force of the explosion drawing Doktor G and everyone else over there. To then see as Kamen Rider Decade followed by the Heisei Riders that came before him appear.

"We're going to stop you before you do that!" Decade yells

"Decade…" Doktor G said

"Damn you…Kamen Riders…DESTROY THEM!" Doktor G yells

Immediately the Dai-Shocker soldiers and Kajin charged towards the attacking Riders who quickly went on the defense taking down any soldiers and Kajin that attacked them.

Ichigo and Nigo stood back-to-back throwing punches and kicks at any attacking soldiers and kajin dodging and blocking when necessary and retaliating quickly. V3 kicked a Gurongi in front of him and looked just in time to duck under an attacking Chap to his right and retaliate with a jump kick with his left leg. Riderman with his Rope Arm swung it around him taking down any soldiers or kajin that were around him. X with his Ridol Whip stabs and slashes attacking soldiers and kajin blocking from time to time and retaliating.

"GI!" Amazon yells out as he jumps forward into the air coming down on and grabbing a Imagin taking him down to the ground and upon rolling around kicking him off and getting right back up.

"GI!" Amazon yells

Stronger punches a Destron Combatmen in front of him and then back kicks a Yummy behind him. Skyrider soars through the air as he heads downwards towards a group of soldiers and Combatmen and rolls forward in the air kicking all of them down to the ground before flying back up. Super-1 with his Elek Hand fires electricity from it taking out a couple of Dai-Shocker soldiers that charge him. ZX takes out a couple of Cross Shuriken's and then throws them forward taking out two charging kajin. As Black fights the forces of Dai-Shocker in hand-to-hand combat, his successor RX with his Revolcane spins around knocking away the enemy troops in front of him before then jumping up into the air. Shin comes down on the ground rolling forward and swings his left claw at a Showa monster sending it twisting back to the ground as he then turns around and sweep kicks a Fangire off its feet. ZO and J join up and jump into the air performing their Rider Kicks and taking out a group of soldiers and monsters.

Kuuga and Agito also join up and do the same thing powering up their right legs before jumping forward into the air and performing their Rider Kicks and taking out a large group of monsters and soldiers. Ryuki swings his sword upwards taking out a Chap and then swings around taking out a mirror monster who flips forward to the ground from the attack. Blade jumps into the air with his Blay Rouzer drawn and upon coming down strikes a Dopant taking it out. Hibiki places the Ongekiko – Kaentsuzumi onto a Zodiart trapping it and three Dai-Shocker troops behind it in place as he then takes out his Ongekibou Rekka and begins banging them against the Kaentsuzumi like a drum a couple of times before bringing both of his drumsticks back and bringing them hard against the Kaentsuzumi destroying the monster and soldiers.

"_Start Up." _

"_Clock Up." _

Kabuto and Faiz in his Axel form using their respective speed attacks become nothing but a blur as they attack and take down soldiers and Kajin alike in just a few seconds as they then power down and return to normal.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O yells as he gets into his usual position unknowing that there's a Shocker Combatmen behind him who then jumps at him and brings his sword down on his back sending sparks flying and angering Den-O.

Den-O turns around in a fit of rage, "Why you little!" Den-O then brings his sword down on the Combatmen taking him out.

Kiva rolls forward into a knelt down position as he looks around him seeing the soldiers and kajin that surround him. As a Chap comes at him from behind Kiva swings his right arm outwards into the Chaps knees knocking him forward and quickly gets on his back as a Inves jumps at him grabbing the Inves and tossing him away.

…

As the Riders continue fighting Dai-Shocker soldiers and kajin, Doktor G looks on in anger as then Shadow Moon walks up to him, "Great Leader. May I suggest we use the portal to make our escape? And once we're through destroy the controls so the Riders can't follow after us."

Doktor G then looks at Shadow Moon and nods his head. Doktor G then turns around as Shadow Moon walks back to where he was, "Open the gate!" Doktor G yells

A Shocker Combatmen manning the controls to the gate on the right side of it does as he's told as he presses a couple of buttons issuing the command to open and imputing coordinates. Just then the gate begins to open as a dimensional rift is seen through the opened doorway.

Decade cuts down a Dopant and Inves with his Ride Booker in sword mode as he then turns around to see the door opening, "Wait! Doktor G!" Decade yells as he runs to try and stop the Dai-Shocker Commanders and Great Leader only to be blocked by two Zodiarts.

As the door finishes opening fully, Doktor G at the front of the group turns around, "Commanders! Kajin! Soldiers! Through the gate!" Doktor G yells.

The Commanders of Dai-Shocker walk forward into the portal as they disappear from sight, soon they are followed by the Kajin and Soldiers who retreated from the battle with Riders who begin entering as well. As the last of the Kajin and soldiers walk through, Doktor G looks over at Decade just as he finishes off the two Zodiarts.

"Farewell…Decade. And when we come back. You and all of the Riders will be destroyed." Doktor G says as he begins laughing and walks through the gate.

Decade quickly runs to try and stop him as does Ichigo as he punches a Showa Monster out of his way. However Ichigo takes notice of the Combatmen at the controls as he takes out his kukri-like weapon and raises it to prepare to destroy the controls.

"WAIT!" Ichigo yells as he runs to the Combatmen to try and stop him.

But it's too late…the Combatmen brings his weapon down on the controls cutting into it and destroying much of the controls just as Ichigo reaches him grabbing his arm before he can deliver another strike, turning him around and punching him in the face sending him flying to the right. Ichigo looks at the controls to see as sparks fly from the wires. Just as Decade reaches the portal…portal disappears.

"DAMMIT!" Decade yells in anger.

Just as the rest of the Riders finish off the leftovers of Dai-Shocker, they quickly rush over to the front of the gate at the foot of the stage gasping and looking in shock seeing that the portal is closed and with it…many kajins and soldiers, the Commanders and Great Leader of Dai-Shocker. Ichigo joins Decade directly in front of the now emptied gateway grunting in anger knowing that things just took a turn for the worst.

…

_**Play Intro: Just Live More!**_

…

_Futo_

_Narumi Detective Agency…_

Outside the building known as the Narumi Detective Agency, the wind whistled by blowing fan ornaments that decorated the front of the building. Inside the building, a young man wearing a white suit, pants and fedora with a black stripe going around it and a collard white with black stripe shirt sat on his chair behind an office desk. This man was Shotaro Hidari, the two-in-one Kamen Rider Double with him being the body of Double while his partner Philip was the mind of Double. And for this Hardboiled detective…things weren't exactly great. While he is a Kamen Rider, in terms of his job it had taken a downhill turn as now with all of the Dopant Crimes no longer around due to him defeating Museum and the Dopant Dealers. He was now stuck to doing small time jobs such as searching for lost animals…from time to time there would be regular criminals who would disturb his city, but with his abilities of Kamen Rider Double they were easy to take down. Today was just like any other day for him…boring.

"(Sighs) Oi Philip!" Shotaro yelled

Just then from a hidden doorway appeared Shotaro's partner Philip wearing a green vest, white and green striped t-shirt and yellow shorts, holding a book in hand.

"Yes Shotaro?" Philip asks

"Anything new today? Jobs? Criminals to catch? Anything?" Shotaro says

"Nothing yet Shotaro." Philip replies

"AHHHHHHH...I guess I'm too much of a hardboiled detective. I scared away or locked up all the criminals. Dopants are all gone…and not even lost animals anymore. Man, who knew things would get boring around here when there's nothing to do." Shotaro says

"If you want I could call Akiko and Ryu over." Philip says

"NOOOOOOO! The last thing I need is that headache over here again. Especially now that I've changed the website to what it should've looked like finally." Shotaro says

Just then there is a knock at the door with Shotaro's head shooting straight towards it, "Job?"

Shotaro with all haste jumps over the desk unfortunately falling over it knocking a lot of paperwork to the floor as he yells in pain but quickly gets back up and begins running to the door only to then slip on a banana peel and fall onto his back yelling in pain again. Shotaro shoots back up still on the ground and holding the banana peel to his face looks up at Philip…who just so happens to be eating a banana.

"PHILIP!" Shotaro yells in anger as he stands right back up looking at Philip in anger when he hears the knock at the door again.

"Oh…I'll finish this later." Shotaro says with a finger pointed at him as he walks over to the door while Philip looks on in confusion.

Shotaro then opens up the door, "My apologies. How can I help you to…" Shotaro immediately stops upon seeing who it is.

"Hidari Shotaro, also known as…Kamen Rider Double. And the mind of Double, Philip." Kamen Rider Decade says

"Decade? What are you doing here?" Shotaro asks

"Are you busy? Have any more animals to search for?" Decade asks

"Well. You came at a good time actually. Today's been really slow. So what is it?" Shotaro asks

"Something big came up. I need you and Philip to come with me. Ichigo will explain everything to you as soon as I get the others." Decade says

"Ichigo? Others?" Shotaro says

…

_11:30 Pm_

_Museum in Tokyo…_

A security guard locks the doors to a museum and makes his way to a car. Meanwhile in the men's bathroom, inside three stalls, three sets of feet appear on the ground having jumped down from atop the toilet seats.

Three men in dark clothing and wearing ski masks walk out of the men's bathroom with bags in hand, their goal to steal valuable artifacts that could sell for a lot of money. Coming across the room containing artifacts from the Sengoku Era containing items such as painted pots, samurai armor and weapons, the leader of the group tells his men to split off and start grabbing the valuables. As they are about to do that a lone night security guard happens to pass by behind them and upon seeing them flashes his light over to them. Before the security guard can say a thing the three thugs quickly pull out pistols with silencers on them and turn around firing like crazy. The cop is quick to roll behind a nearby desk for cover as the shots land all around where he once stood. The three robbers begin walking towards his position with their guns still aimed towards his position, however just then something strange happens.

"_Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Ta-To-Ba! Ta-To-Ba!" _

Upon hearing this and seeing strange lights coming from behind the desk, the robbers look at one another confused. Just then a figure stands out from behind the desk.

"Oh shit…th—that's a Kamen Rider!" One of the thugs say

"Waste him!" The lead thug yells as the three fire their pistols like crazy at the Kamen Rider known as OOO

However the bullets have no effect on him as they impact but fall right off him. The three thugs look on in horror seeing their bullets having no effects and out of ammo. OOO's begins walking towards them as they scurry backwards in fear before then falling to the ground on their butts.

"I believe you're somewhere you're not supposed to be." OOO's says

Just then OOO's gets a feeling that someone's behind him and then turns around to see Decade, "Hm? Decade?"

"OOO's. Another security job?" Decade says

"Need money for food don't I?" OOO's says

"Last time you worked in a museum…isn't that how you became OOO's?" Decade says

"I know, kind of ironic. But the only open part-time job." OOO's says

"Well either way, I need you to come with me. Something to do with Dai-Shocker." Decade says

"Dai-Shocker?" OOO's says

"But uh you should probably make sure those robbers don't get away." Decade says

OOO's then turns around to see the robbers trying to tiptoe their way out.

"Already called the cops. Let me just tie them up, be back in a couple seconds." OOO's says as he runs after them.

…

_Amanogawa High School…_

The school bell rings for the day to end. As the students exit the school to head back to their homes, those students of a certain club meanwhile head into the basement of the school to an abandoned locker and open it up. Among those students of the famous Kamen Rider Club is Gentaro Kisargi aka Kamen Rider Fourze. Along with him are his friends Kengo and Yuki as they arrive ahead of everyone else to get into the Rabbit Hatch, their home base which is located on the moon.

"Ahh finally I don't know how much longer I would've been able to handle that last period." Gentaro says to his friends.

"Since you were falling asleep we could tell." Yuki says

"Come on we should be ahead of everyone else. Let's see what we should do for the club today." Kengo says

As the group open the door to the Rabbit Hatch and step in, they immediately stop in their tracks and are shocked upon seeing who's in there.

"EHHHH! Oh…OH…Kamen Rider Decade!" Gentaro says

Leaning against the table is Decade, "Kamen Rider Fourze, beginning to wonder if you went home instead." Decade says

"Ohhh what's the Kamen Rider with the power of the past Riders before him here for?" Yuki says surprised in a happy way.

"Gentaro, I need you to come with me. It's important." Decade says

"If it's important and my fellow Rider needs me. Then I'll come with you for sure!" Gentaro says in joy.

…

"Plain sugar please." A young man named Haruto Souma asks

The waitress behind the counter at a donut shop grabs to plain sugar donuts and places them inside a white bag and hands them over to Haruto.

"Thank you." Haruto says

Haruto exits the store already eating his first Plan Sugar donut, just then he notices someone leaning up against this Rider Machine.

"Hello again Kamen Rider Wizard." Decade says

"Oh. Decade. (Bites another piece off the Donut)" Haruto says

"I'm guessing something's come up and you need me?" Haruto asks

"You could say that." Decade says

"_And now only one more Rider to go." Decade says in his head. _

…

_Back at the Hidden Dai-Shocker Base…_

The four (five) Riders wait in a hallway awaiting for Decade to arrive with the last person of their group, though still wondering where they are since Decade told them to stay put. Just then a Dimensional portal opens up as Decade steps out followed by a young man wearing a blue sweater, orange t-shirt, tan pants and sneakers.

"Kouta." Haruto says recognizing the man as Kouta Kazuraba aka Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Oh, Haruto, Gentaro, Eiji, Philip and Shotaro." Kouta says

"Well, well our newest Sempai Kouta Kazuraba, also known as Kamen Rider Gaim." Gentaro says

"And that's everyone." Decade says

"Oi, Tsukasa. What's going on?" Eiji asks

"You brought all of us here and told us it was important." Haruto says

"How big is it?" Shotaro asks

"Really big. Like I said Ichigo will explain everything to you. Follow me, the others are expecting us already." Decade says as he begins walking down the hallway.

The Riders look at one another, confused on what's going on but none the less follow after Decade. Walking down the hallway the group find themselves walking through a huge hole in the wall where the door obviously should've been and find themselves in a massive room. Upon entering the room, the five Riders then take notice of the rest of their sempai all gathered together who turn towards them upon hearing them enter the room. And at the top of the stage, Kamen Rider Ichigo who stands before a massive gate of some kind that is open.

The Riders walk past their sempai and follow Decade up onto the stage as he stands next to Ichigo.

"Kamen Riders, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim. I'm glad you could all make it." Ichigo says

"Uh…Ichigo. What's going on? I heard that Dai-Shocker is involved." Eiji says

"Yes, Dai-Shocker is involved with what's going on. Which is why I sent Decade to grab the six of you." Ichigo says

"Is it another one of their plans to try and take over the world? If so then we're ready to kick their butts." Gentaro says as he punches his fist into his palm.

"It is one of their plans. But this time it's something much bigger than anything we could've predicted." Ichigo says

"Right now we're all standing in what remains of a Dai-Shocker base that we attacked just a few hours ago." Decade says

"What's that giant gate thing there?" Kouta asks

"It's Dai-Shocker's latest creation." Ichigo says

"They called it the Multiverse Gate." Decade says

"Multiverse gate?" Shotaro says

Decade and Ichigo nod their heads, "The Multiverse theory, a theory that our universe is but one of many of these supposed Alternate Universes. Universes that are entirely different from one another in some shape or form. And not like a Parallel Universe which is just a universe where some things are the same but some things are different. An Alternate Universe all together is entirely different, with not one thing similar to any other kind of universe." Philip says having done a read up on such a thing a while back.

"As you know, Dai-Shocker and me. We both have the abilities to open up Dimensional portals, but these portals can only take us to other worlds, the Rider Worlds to be exact. With this world being Rider Prime and these other worlds being the respective worlds to Riders of their own. But our portals cannot take us to other Universes together." Decade says

"However just recently it seems that Dai-Shocker found a way. Using data they gathered on Cosmic Energy and the Cracks that lead to the Helheim Forest. Dai-Shocker was somehow able to combine those strange energies with their dimensional portal and create a portal that can lead them to other universes." Ichigo says

"What do they hope to gain by doing this?" Eiji asks

"Dai-Shocker's plan remains the same. To destroy us and conquer this world. However we've been able to thwart all of their plans before they could succeed. Having grown tiresome of his defeats, Doktor G upon discovering this. His plans are to travel across the Multiverse to gather together the forces of evil from these different universes." Ichigo says

"And along the way he plans on destroying those worlds as well to conquer them, showing the forces of evil that Dai-Shocker is a force to be reckoned with." Decade says

Hearing this causes the five Riders to grunt in shock, "And that's not the end of it. Once they've conquered enough worlds and gathered enough allies. They then plan on coming back here with those allies. To destroy us and conquer this world once and for all." Ichigo says

"And I have a feeling that even with the Super Sentai by our side. Without knowing the kinds of evil that could be out there. They might actually succeed in defeating us." Decade says

"No way." Kouta says

"That…that can't be possible." Haruto says

"And all those poor people who are going to get caught in Dai-Shocker's attacks." Gentaro says

"The people of these universes won't know how to handle Dai-Shocker like we do." Eiji says

"They'll be slaughtered." Shotaro says

"Which is why we brought you here." Ichigo says regaining the five Rider's attentions.

"What do you need us to do?" Kouta asks

"Unfortunately when Doktor G left with most of his forces, he destroyed the controls to the portal. We were able to save the coordinates to the universe that he was sent too, and have managed to repair it where it could power up for a couple of seconds. But after that the only way it'll be able to work again is if we can find the original plans to the machine." Ichigo says

"With those few seconds, we need the six of you to go through the portal and go after Dai-Shocker." Decade says

"What? Why can't we all go after Dai-Shocker?" Gentaro asks

"There are still remnants of Dai-Shocker hidden around the world. The Sentai have their own problems to deal with, if we leave who knows what the remnants could do." Ichigo says

"Not to mention, we don't even know if there's a way to come back on this machine." Decade says

"Wait…your saying that we might not even be coming back if this things a one way trip?" Shotaro says

"We don't know how this machine works. We don't know if another machine is needed on the other side to come back or if there's some kind of way it could lock onto your positions and open a portal in front of you. That's what we also plan on doing here, we'll have to search through every single Dai-Shocker base even the ones we already destroyed to see if there are some kind of backup blueprints to this machine. Once we find them we'll try and contact you, Dai-Shocker must also have a communication machine if they plan on staying in contact with their Great Leader. Once we find what we need we'll contact you and help you out once you've dealt with Dai-Shocker." Decade says

"And if anything if you manage to defeat Dai-Shocker you could see if they have the plans with them or know how to get back as well." Ichigo says

The Riders look at one another taking in all of what Decade and Ichigo are saying, "Well. I didn't have a lot else planned anyways. Besides it'll be good to actually be doing something then just sitting around in my office doing nothing." Shotaro says

"If Shotaro's going, then obviously I have to go. Otherwise he can't become Double to fight anyways," Philip says

"We need to stop Dai-Shocker, we can't just let them destroy other worlds while we stand by and do nothing." Eiji says

"Besides if we do start chasing them throughout the Multiverse. I could make a lot of friends along the way." Gentaro says '

"We need to be the hope that those worlds are going to need if they're to survive Dai-Shocker's wrath." Haruto says

"After all…It's our jobs as Kamen Riders to fight for justice and defeat our enemies no matter where they go." Kouta says

"Then it looks like they're ready." Decade says

Ichigo nods his head, "Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, and Gaim. The fate of the Multiverse rests on your hands. You need to stop Dai-Shocker, you must defeat them before they can conquer even the first world. If they do then the battles will only get harder and harder to win. However while you're in that world. You must keep that you're from another universe, what you are, and Dai-Shocker a secret. If people were to find out what was going on, who knows what the effects could be, try to keep everything a secret, if you're unable too it's alright. But try your best, and if you do come across some allies, try to keep them out of your fight. Dai-Shocker is strong, and we can't have innocent people dying because they got involved with our fight. Dai-Shocker has many strong monsters with them, but if the five of you work together, you'll be able to overcome any obstacle. Good luck…Kamen Riders." Ichigo says

The five Riders nod their heads knowing that the stakes are higher than before.

…

The Riders stand before the opened gate as Decade stands ready at the console with Ichigo and the rest of the Riders watching as their newest Rider allies prepare to head off to face Dai-Shocker.

"How exactly are we going to get access to our Rider Machines?" Eiji asks the others.

"My Connect Ring should be able to handle that for us." Haruto says

"My Rider Machine's a Lockseed so I'm good." Kouta says

"Well then, a hard-boiled mission fit for a hard-boiled Kamen Rider." Shotaro says

"Hm. Don't you mean half-boiled." Philip says

"Oi!" Shotaro says

Opening the portal now. Remember as soon as it opens you need to run in fast otherwise it'll close right back up!" Decade says

As Decade begins pressing buttons setting the coordinates from before, he then presses down on the activation button as then the portal opens up.

"Ikuze! (Let's Go)" Shotaro yells as the Riders quickly run into the portal and disappear just as the portal powers down again.

"Good luck everyone." Decade says as he looks at the gate.

…

_The Universe of Fairy Tail…_

_Earth Land_

_Location: Hargeon_

Kouta groans in pain as his eyes shoot wide open. Pushing himself up and looking around Kouta finds himself in what appears to be a storage area as the room is filled with barrels, crates and sacks of flour. Turning around he finds himself having crashed into a couple of the barrels, "Well that would explain the pain I'm feeling right now." Kouta says as he then gets up.

Kouta then looks around to notice that none of the others are with him, "Huh. Where'd everyone go? Could we have gotten separated from each other when we went into the portal? Aw man please tell me we didn't end up in different universes." Kouta says

_Meanwhile in another location of Hargeon…_

Also groaning in pain Shotaro, Philip and Gentaro pick themselves off of the ground having landed in some kind of alleyway.

"Whoa. That was strange. I wonder if that's what it feels like going through a dimensional portal." Gentaro says

"Ahh that was nothing, nothing that a hard-boiled man like myself couldn't handle." Shotaro says

"Um. Shotaro, Gentaro, don't look now. But we're three Riders short." Philip says

Looking around the same alleyway, Shotaro and Gentaro take notice that Haruto, Eiji or Kouta are there either.

"Dammit…where in the world did they go?" Shotaro says as he puts his hands to his hips.

_Meanwhile walking through the streets…_

Eiji and Haruto having also awoken in an alleyway, are quickly off to try and find out where the others could've landed.

"Let's just hope we didn't get separated into different universes." Haruto says

"No kidding, if we did then fighting Dai-Shocker's going to be really hard.

"That's if Dai-Shocker's even here." Haruto says

_Back at Kouta's Location…_

After walking up some nearby stairs, Kouta opens the door to find himself outside looking at the dark sky and…the ocean.

"Uh oh…I think I'm on a ship." Kouta says worried now.

"I wonder if I can find the captain and ask him to turn around. Say I uhhhh…"

However just then Kouta hears what sounds like laughter coming from around the corner. Kouta silently walks around the corner to find some lights coming from a room and getting up against the wall silently walks over and peeks around the corner. Upon what he sees he gasps in shock, a large group of tough looking men smile and laugh, one of them a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky dark blue hair wearing a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees and light pinstriped pants with visible hems looking at a young blonde girl wearing a red dress and her hair tied back with a red bow looking angrily at him as near the men are what appear to be girls who look like their sleeping.

"Using magic for evil and tricking people…That's the worst kind of wizard there is!" The blonde girl yells in anger as she begins to cry

"_What in the world is going on here? And did she just say magic?" Kouta says inside his head_

Just then Kouta hears footsteps stopping right behind him and gulps in fear of what's behind him. Turning his head slowly around Kouta finds himself looking at two tough looking men who don't look to happy to see him.

"Uhhhh…I got on the wrong ship?" Kouta says trying to see if it would work…it didn't.

…

To some people he was able to trick he was known as Salamander, a Wizard of Fairy Tail…however to those who truly knew who he was, he was Bora a former member of the Titan Nose Guild who was kicked out for using Magic to aid in thievery. And thus became a female slave trader, using illegal Magic to trick girls into falling in love with him to do so. He was close to accomplishing this mission and not even the girl known as Lucy who was a Celestial Mage could stop him since he had tossed her keys off the ship.

"Hey get your hands off me!" A male voice yelled out catching Boris and his men's attention as well as Lucy's.

Lucy also looked up to see what was happening as tears continued to run down her face now knowing that her dream guild Fairy Tail was really nothing but crooked wizards. To see as a young boy is thrown into the room as he stumbles forward onto his knees.

"What the hell?" Bora says

"We found him peeking in on you boss. Says he got on the wrong ship." One of the thugs say

Bora walks up to the young man and kneels down in front of him, "Alright so young man mind telling me who you are and what you're doing on my ship?"

"I'm…Kouta…Kouta Kazuraba." Kouta says

"Alright Kouta, now then the second question." Bora asks

Kouta could tell that something bad was going on here, but considering that he was surrounded and the thugs were close to him there was no way he would be able to grab his Sengoku Driver and Henshin in time. For now he had to wait for the right time to strike, even if these guys were wizards from what the girl said, he couldn't just sit by and do nothing while it looked like these girls might get hurt.

"I got on this ship by accident, when I was about to get off something hit me and knocked me out. By the time I came too well…it looked like you and your friends had already left." Kouta says

"Well pal. Looks like you got really unlucky. Cause you've seen too much already. I can't just let you go now. Wouldn't want the authorities to come after me anyways." Bora says

"And why would the authorities come after you? Aren't you just having a party?" Kouta says playing dumb to try and find out what's really going on.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to tell you since you will die anyways. But you see I'm a slave trader, to be more precise a FEMALE slave trader which means no men aloud. Sorry boy." Bora says

"_Female Slave Trader! Even in another universe there are still scum like this creep!" Kouta says in his head._

"Now then you two you know what to do." Bora says as he walks off to get back to dealing with Lucy.

"Come on you let's go!" One of the thugs say as he picks up Kouta by his sweater.

Seeing the chance Kouta quickly grabs the thugs wrist with both of his hands and twists around sweeping his left foot off the ground as he flips the thug over as he hits the floor hard on his back grunting out in pain as well as catching Bora and his men's attention back towards him as Lucy looks on in shock haven't of expecting that.

"You little brat!" The other thug yells as he charges at Kouta

Kouta seeing him coming falls to the floor on his hands and with his right leg extended outwards sweep kicks the thug off his feet as well sending him face first into the floor. Kouta getting back up then looks at Bora who seems amused.

"Alright you creep. I'm giving you this chance to turn this boat around and let these girls go!" Kouta says

Upon hearing this Bora and his men then begin laughing hysterically at Kouta's remarks. Lucy meanwhile just looks at the young man with a vacant look, _"What is this guy nuts! Unless he's a mage there's no way he's going to be able to beat this guy." Lucy says in her head_

"Yeah right. And what are you going to do about it." Bora says amused by Kouta's words.

"I'm warning you. That's all I'm saying if you don't let's just say that I'm going to have to kick your ass." Kouta says

"Do you not know who I am! I am the powerful wizard Salamander of Fairy Tail. Surely you recognize that name!" Bora says

"Salamander?" Kouta says as then he thinks of the small lizard.

"You mean like that little lizard Salamander?" Kouta says

Immediately upon hearing this causes everyone to collapse in the room, even Lucy.

"NO YOU IDIOT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT LITERALLY!" Bora yells as everyone gets back on their feet.

Kouta thinks about it for a few seconds before then knowing what he means as he forms a fist with his right hand and plants it on his palm like he gets it, "Oh you mean like a name that everyone knows you by because of something you're known for." Kouta says

"NO SHIT IDIOT!" Bora yells

"_This guy's really trying to be my rescuer cause he stinks right now." Lucy says in her head with her mouth opened in shock of how slow this guy is. _

"But why are you called Salamander?" Kouta asks

"Hmph. Because of the magic I specialize in, Fire magic." Bora says as then his right hand is engulfed in purple flame

Kouta gasps upon seeing this as then Bora swings his right arm forward sending a blast of purple flame at Kouta who quickly jumps to his left to avoid the blast which impacts into the wall sending shards of wood flying everywhere. Kouta looks back to see a smoking hot hole left in the wall as he then looks back at Bora.

"So pal you still want to threaten me." Bora says

"_Guess I have no choice. No way I can beat this guy if I don't Henshin." Kouta says in his head_

Kouta stands up straight and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his Sengoku Driver. Upon seeing the strange device, Bora and his men look at Kouta in confusion at what he has in his hand as Lucy also becomes curious with what Kouta has in his hand. Kouta then places the Driver at his waist as then a belt forms around it securing it to his waist. Kouta then takes out his Orange Lockseed and opens it.

"_Orange!" _

Just then a large circle appears above Kouta's head as a zipper then appears and "unzips" the circle causing a massive strange looking Orange to appear above him.

"Huh?" Bora and his men say confused upon seeing the giant orange appear above him.

"Huh? Orange?" Lucy says

"**Henshin!" **Kouta yells as he then places the Lockseed in the Sengoku Driver and locks it in place, _"Lock On!" _

Kouta then pulls up on the handle of the Cutting Blade sending the blade part "cutting" down on the Lockseed as it opens.

"_Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi (The Path of Blossoms) on Stage!" _

The Orange then falls onto Kouta's head as then the blue under suit materializes onto his body and the Orange body armor disassembles forming the chestplate and pauldrons and the Daidaimaru Saber appears in his right hand and Musou Saber appears sheathed away on his left side and reveals his helmet.

Upon seeing this Bora and his men look on in shock wondering what just happened as Lucy also looks on in amazement.

"Requip Magic?" One of Bora's men say

"What the hell kind of Requip magic was that?" Another of Bora's men say

"Forget that what the hell kind of weapons and armor are those things?" Another thug says

Bora however while still shocked and confused on what that was, quickly regains his composure.

"Big deal, doesn't matter what the hell that was. Let's see if you can back it up!" Bora yells as he powers up his Flame Magic in his left hand and sends another blast straight at Kouta.

Kouta however stands his ground not moving an inch. Just then Kouta bends forward and brings his Daidaimaru down in front of him holding it diagonally at his left side. Kouta begins groaning as he prepares to strike waiting for the right moment, as the fire is about to hit him…Kouta yells out as he swings his Saber diagonally upwards cutting the flames in half as both halves fly right past him a couple of feet into the air and explode.

Upon seeing this Bora and his men's faces go pale white as their eyes widen and jaws drop yelling in shock as does Lucy as no one can believe what just happened.

Kouta then stands straight up and places his sabre on the back of his neck.

"Who…who the hell are you?" Bora says in fear seeing as this kid just cut his fire in half with a single swipe of his sword.

"Like I said, the names Kouta. But as for what I am when I'm this…the names Gaim…Kamen Rider Gaim!" Gaim yells out.

"K-K-Kamen Rider?" Bora says

"Gaim?" Lucy says

…

Bora and his men continue to stare in shock and fear at Gaim, as two of Bora's men continue to hold Lucy hostage.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim yells as he is about to charge forward when all of a sudden the roof collapses downwards in between him and Bora's men.

"What the?" Gaim says

"Great now what?!" Bora says in anger.

As the smoke clears, a young man with pink spiky hair wearing a red waistcoat which covers another waistcoat under it, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf appears in a crouched down position with his left hand on the ground and right hand by his side formed into a fist.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells wiping away the last of her tears.

"Where in the world did he come from?" Gaim says as he looks up

Just then the boat rocks a little bit from the young man named Natsu's appearance. All of a sudden his serious face…turns into that of someone who looks like they're about to puke as he turns around. Lucy's mouth drops wide opened in shock while Bora and his men look on just confused on what just happened.

"As I thought, it's no use…" Natsu barely says

"Lame!" Lucy yells out in shock.

Meanwhile Gaim just looks on as he sweatdrops, "What's wrong with him?" Gaim says

"Lucy, what are you doing?" A voice above Gaim says

As Gaim looks up he sees… a blue furred and white belly furred…flying cat!?

"Eh?! A talking flying cat?!" Gaim says in shock

"Happy!" Lucy yells in joy

"I was tricked. He said he'd help me join Fairy Tail…Wait since when did you have wings?" Lucy says as meanwhile Bora and his men continue to look on just confused and shocked at what's going on.

"Leave that for later!" Happy yells

Just then Bora snaps back again to reality as then Happy flies down and using his tail wraps it around her waist and picking her up flies off into the air.

"Run away!" Happy yells

Bora quickly turns back to his men, "After her! It'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!" Bora says

"Hey, what about Natsu? And that orange armored guy?" Lucy says

"I can't carry two people…and who?" Happy says

"You can't escape! Prominence Wh—"

"Oh no you don't!" Gaim yells catching Bora's attention as he sees Gaim jump at him with his right foot extended outwards.

"HAAAA!" Gaim yells kicking Bora in the chest sending him to the ground.

As Gaim lands back on the ground knelt down on the ground, Bora's men help him up, "Dammit now that cat's too far out. I'll never be able to hit him from here." Bora says

"Hey…" Natsu's voice calls out but weak.

Bora, his men and Gaim then look at the doorway to see Natsu knelt on the ground breathing heavily as if he's trying to fight back against his sickness.

"I've gotta help that guy save Natsu and the other girls!" Lucy says too Happy as the cat continues flying her away from the boat.

"Lucy, listen up." Happy says

"What is it now?" Lucy asks

Just then Happy's wings disappear, "My transformation ran out." Happy says

Just then both Lucy and Happy begin falling out of the sky towards the water below, "You dammed cat!" Lucy yells in anger as they both fall towards the water.

Lucy and Happy continue screaming as they fall closer and closer to the water as all of a sudden.

"_Big! Please!" _

Lucy opens her eyes to then see a gigantic hand below her and Happy as they then both land safely and softly on it.

"What the?" Lucy says confused.

"Oi the two of you alright?" A voice calls out

The two look to their right to see a red magic circle which is where the gigantic hand comes out from and on the other side…

…

"Oi the two of you alright?" Wizard calls out

"Uhh…Yeah we're okay." Lucy says

Wizard lowers them into the water as then he pulls his arm back through the magic circle transforming it back to normal size.

"Titan Magic?" Lucy says upon seeing his arm return to normal.

Just then she hears summon splash out of the water closely behind her and turns around to see…

"Excuse me miss are these yours?" OOO's asks in his Shauta Combo aka Marine Combo as he has in his hand Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys.

"My keys!" Lucy yells in happiness

Meanwhile back on the ship Natsu is getting the snot beat out of him as his weakened state allows Bora's men to easily stomp on him without much trouble. Meanwhile most of Bora's men now armed with swords of their own surround Gaim as he finds himself backed to the edge of the railing of the ship and on the defense.

"Ah, well…First we hurry to Bosco…"

However just then Natsu manages to stop one of Bora's attacking men blocking his foot, "Fairy…Tail…" Natsu says

This catches Bora's attention as well as Gaim as he finishes counter attacking one of Bora's men with a kick to the stomach sending him stumbling backwards.

"You!?" Natsu says

"_What's this Fairy Tail I keep hearing about?" Kouta says in his head_

Just then Gaim takes notice as two of Bora's men take a charge at him, acting quickly Gaim draws his Musou Saber and pulls back on the Pallete Slide loading the saber up with four shots. Gaim aims his gun at the men and pulls the trigger firing a single shot into one of the thugs sending sparks flying from him as he yells out in pain and is sent falling backwards to the ground.

"What the?" The other thug says

Just then Gaim aims again and fires another shot in the other thug taking him down as well.

"Did…did you see that?!" One of the thugs ask

"That sword's also a gun? What the hell kind of weapon is that?!" Another thug yells out in shock

Back with Lucy and the other two Riders,

"Here I go." Lucy says as she now has her keys again.

"**Gate of the Water Bearer, I Open Thee!" **Lucy yells as she grabs one of her golden keys with the symbol on the handle showing what looks like water, placing the key into the water and twisting it.

The chiming of a bell is heard as a blue magic circle appears in the water where the key is, **"Aquarius!" **Lucy yells out.

Just then a small tornado of water shoots upwards and as it dissipates a mermaid with a long blue fish-tail, blue hair a revealing blue bikini top, two gold armlets on both arms and wrists, a headband, three piercings on her tail, a golden belt on her waist and holding an urn in hand appears.

"A fish!" Happy yells in excitement as his stomach growls and drool comes from his mouth.

"Um, no." Lucy says

Both OOO's and Wizard stare in awe at what they see and saw before them, "Was that a magic circle?" Wizard says

"Wait, Aquarius? As in the Zodiac Aquarius?" OOO says

"Well duh who else?" Lucy says looking back at the Kamen Rider

"_Hm. Wonder what Gentaro would've said about this?" OOO says in his head_

"Wow." Happy says

"I'm a Celestial Wizard, see. I use gate keys to call celestial spirits from an alternate dimension." Lucy says

"Wizard?" Wizard says

Wizard and OOOs both look at each other, "Looks like we really are in a world of magic." Wizard says

"Sounds like your kind of world." OOO says

"Hm. I guess you could say that." Wizard says

"Now then, Aquarius! Use your power and sweep that ship onto the shore." Lucy says as she points at it.

"Tch," Aquarius says with an annoyed look on her face.

While Happy, Wizard and OOO look at Aquarius with shock and confusement, Lucy stares at her with anger on her face as her veins pop out, "Did you, perhaps, just say "tch" to me?!" Lucy yells

"You really shouldn't complain like that." Happy says

"What an annoying girl you are. Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my kill, I'll kill you." Aquarius says with a deadpanned look.

"S-Sorry." Both Lucy and Happy say scared out of their minds.

"S-Scary." OOO says

"I wonder what her problem is?" Wizard says

Hearing Wizard's comment a vein pops out of Aquarius as she then turns around, "Huh?"

"!"

Before he knows it Wizard finds himself face to face with Aquarius herself shaking in fear, "You got something to say to me masked man? If you do why don't you say it again to my face, Huh." Aquarius says

"N-Nothing at all." Wizard says now also scared out of his mind.

Aquarius then follows Lucy's command as a lot of Water begins getting sucked into her urn, upon getting filled up Aquarius lets out a yell as she swings her urn around sending water blasting out of the urn at incredible power.

The water blast is so powerful that it creates a massive sized wave that goes off in all directions, and while the ship is caught in it and is sent flying back to the city with Bora, his men…and Natsu and Gaim onboard all completely caught off guard by the powerful wave and sent flying from the deck of the ship screaming in terror…

"Don't sweep me away too!" Lucy yells as she, Happy, Wizard and OOO are also caught in the wave and sent hurling back towards the city.

As the gigantic wave crashes down onto the coast of the city, the ship now lays on its side, for the most part intact except for the deck which is torn to pieces.

"What were you thinking? You think it's normal to sweep me up too?" Lucy says to Aquarius as Happy and OOO find themselves stuck headfirst in the sand (OOO's more deeper to stomach) while Wizard lays face forward to the ground.

"Alas, I failed. I ended up sweeping the ship as well." Aquarius says

"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy yells in anger

As Lucy continues staring angrily at Aquarius, Aquarius turns away from her, "Do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend. _With my boyfriend._" Aquarius says putting extra emphases on that last part.

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy yells as Aquarius disappears with Happy finally getting his head out of the sand.

"Hey, Lucy! Maybe I shouldn't have apologized back then?" Happy says

Lucy then face palms, "This cat's so oblivious, I don't even know where to start…" Lucy says to herself

Wizard wakes back up and looks around to find himself back near the city.

Upon looking to his right, "Doh!" Wizard yells seeing OOO having trouble getting his upper body out of the sand.

"Oi hold on Eiji!" Wizard yells as he runs over and grabs OOO legs.

Wizard pulls hard on OOO legs and manages to pull his fellow Kamen Rider out of the sand as Wizard then drops his legs with OOO now face forward on the sand, "Okay we've been here only how long and already we've had to henshin, save someone and experience things we've never had to before…what kind of world is this?" OOO says quietly so only he and Wizard hear it.

…

Meanwhile on the city streets, people look in shock after having seen the ship crash land onto the coast from the gigantic wave that appeared from nowhere. Running through the streets towards the ship meanwhile are Gentaro, Shotaro and Philip.

"I have a feeling if we're going to find the others. We should probably check out that ship down there!" Shotaro says

"Man this place just keeps on getting weird!" Gentaro says

"At least we know what kind of world we're in thanks to that shopkeeper guy for giving us the information we needed." Shotaro says

"A world full of magic, this oughta be an interesting world to learn about. I wonder if I can access the Gaia Library from this world?" Philip says to himself

"We'll have to find out about that later Philip. Right now I think we should henshin, cause I have a feeling there's trouble up ahead at that boat." Shotaro says

"Then let's get into that alleyway right there and do it." Gentaro says pointing to an alleyway on their left.

The three quickly dart into the alleyway and walk in deep enough to make sure they're out of sight.

Just then from out of his pocket, Philip pulls out the Gaia Bird Xtreme Memory which then immediately takes to the skies above Philip ready to absorb him as soon as he faints from transforming.

Shotaro and Philip take out their respective Gaia Memories and press the buttons.

"_Cyclone!" _

"_Joker!" _

"**Henshin!" **Both Shotaro and Philip yell as Philip inserts the Cyclone Memory into his Driver which then disappears and reappears in Shotaro's as he pushes it in and then places his Joker Memory into the left side slot and then pushes both slots sideways making them diagonal.

"_Cyclone! Joker!" _

A small gust of wind surronds Shotaro as he then transforms into Kamen Rider Double. As soon as Philip's body faints the Gaia Bird absorbs him up into it.

Gentaro meanwhile pushes down on the transwitches on his Driver.

"_3!...2!...1!" _

"**Henshin!" **Gentaro yells as he then pushes forward on the lever

Two rings appear above and below him as immediately smoke shoots out from them covering Gentaro up as then the two rings go up/down of him transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Ikuze…Gentaro." Shotaro says as the eye of his side of Double lights up.

"Oh." Fourze replies as the two rush off.

…

"What is this?" A worried male civilian says as a group of people gather around the crashed ship.

"A ship was thrown into port!" Another civilian says

As Bora and his men recover from the crash, "Damn it, what the…" Bora says as he looks up to the side of the boat as then Natsu appears on the top.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells as Natsu continues looking down at Bora.

Meanwhile Wizard and OOO run to the deck side of the ship looking for Gaim.

"You think Kouta's alright?" OOO asks

"If he isn't he's probably real dizzy from what just happened." Wizard says as the two are about to start going through some debris when they hear the creaking sound of wood coming from a few feet up ahead of them.

Looking at the debris of wood just then a couple of pieces fall to the ground as Gaim walks out from underneath the debris stumbling forward as he does so.

"Kouta!" Wizard says as he and OOO run up to their friend.

"You alright?" OOO asks

"Oh. Wizard…OOO…good so you guys are here…then perhaps you can tell me why the world…all of a sudden spinning." Gaim says as he then falls forward onto the ground unconscious.

"Uh Oi Kouta!" Wizard yells as he and OOO kneel down by their friend's side to help him up.

"You, a Fairy Tail Wizard?" Natsu says

"And what's it to you?! Take him down boys!" Bora orders his men.

"Right!" The two thugs in front of him yell back as they then rush towards Natsu prepared to take him down.

"Take a good look at this face." Natsu says as he then grabs the right shoulder of his red waistcoat and pulls it off him tossing it aside.

Bora however just smirks.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells

"Don't worry. I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is also a wizard." Happy says as he sits on Lucy's left shoulder with a fish in hand.

Hearing this however causes Lucy to become shocked.

As the two men are about to hit Natsu, Natsu with a single swing of his right hand just knocks them away without trouble revealing then a red symbol just below his right shoulder.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't never seen you before!" Natsu says

Hearing this shocks both Bora and Lucy, "Fairy Tail?" Lucy says in shock

"Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard?!" Lucy says

"T-That mark…He's the real deal Bora." One of Bora's thugs say accidentally revealing his real name.

"Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" Bora yells in anger

"Bora….Bora the Prominence. He was thrown out of the Titan Nose Guild some years ago." Happy says with his arms crossed

"I don't know whether you're a bad guy or a good guy…But I ain't going to let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!" Natsu says as he begins walking towards Bora and his men.

"And what do you plan on doing about it, boy?! Even if you are a member of Fairy Tail you're still outnumbered here. Men take him down! Rush at him with everything you got!" Bora orders

Immediately his men grab their swords and are about to charge towards Natsu when, "Forgetting about us?!" Gaim yells out

Bora and his men then take notice as Gaim, Wizard and OOO appear right before them.

"Hm. So armored freak you have some friends do you? Well it doesn't matter you're still outnumbered. Men!" Bora yells

Bora's thugs then begin charging forward towards the three Riders as they prepare to engage themselves getting into their fighting stances.

"Hey you three! Watch out!" Lucy yells

Natsu is about to jump off the top of the ship to help them out when all of a sudden something flies right by him going at incredible speeds.

"RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!" Fourze yells as he slams his Rocket Module into the ground between the other Riders and Bora's men.

The impact from the Rocket Punch sends a powerful shockwave forward towards Bora's men sending the ones in the front closer to Fourze flying backwards. Meanwhile from the side, some more of Bora's men are all of a sudden, punched, kicked and sent soaring backwards through the air landing right in front of their comrades. Those who aren't downed immediately look up to see the other attack to be Double as he walks to the side of Fourze.

"Oi Gaim, Wizard, OOO why'd you guys start a party and leave us out?" Shotaro says being sarcastic

"Double! Fourze!" Gaim yells in joy

"Hm. So we all did land in the same world. That's a relief." Wizard says quietly so only the other Riders can hear him.

"Huh…two more of them? Happy do you know who these guys are?" Lucy asks

"No, I've never seen them before." Happy replies

Natsu looks down at the five Riders actually intrigued by their random appearance.

"You've got to be kidding me…Just who the hell are you bastards!" Bora yells

"We're the kind of people who protect the innocent from punks like you." Fourze says

"Hope you're ready. Cause not only are you a criminal, but you attacked one of our friends as well. You attack one Kamen Rider…you attack them all." Double says as the Riders regroup together standing from left to right Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim.

"Kamen Rider?" Lucy and Happy say simultaneously while Bora and Natsu look on at the Riders.

"Now, count up your sins!" Double says as he stands sideways and points outwards with his left hand.

OOO's meanwhile gets into his fighting stance "HAAAA!"

"It's SPACE TIME!" Fourze yells as he shoots both of his arms out into the air

"Now, it's Showtime." Wizard says as he holds up his left hand backwards so the Flame Ring is seen

"This is _**OUR **_stage now!" Gaim yells as he shoulders his Daidaimaru and holds the hilt of his Musou Saber and bends downwards

Seeing the five Riders before them, Bora's men actually start backing off in fear of what they are capable off. Bora seeing this becomes angered, "Figures you want something done right you got to do it yourself." Bora says

"Alright you Kamen freaks if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get! (A red Magic Circle appears in front of Bora as he swings his arms outwards to his side) Prominence Typhoon!" Bora yells as the magic circle expands and launches a massive blast of purple flames at the Riders.

The Riders get ready to move to dodge the attack when all of a sudden Natsu jumps off the ship and lands a few feet in front of them.

"Oi kid!" Double yells as the others gasp in shock at what Natsu's doing.

Just then the fire explodes onto contact on Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells when she is stopped by Happy who floats upwards in front of her.

"Not exactly not target, but either way I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." Bora says as he and his men watch the flames engulf the Fairy Tail Mage.

"Dammit what was he thinking?" Double says as he and the others can only look on in shock

"Now then, to deal with those Riders." Bora says

"Gross." Natsu's voice calls out through the flames

Immediately upon hearing this, Bora, the Riders and Lucy grunt confusingly as to what they just heard.

"Are you really a fire wizard? I can't believe how gross this fire tastes." Natsu says as soon the outline of his body can be seen through the fire by the three groups

"What in the world?" Wizard says

Just then the groups notice the flames starting to die down and as it does, they finally see Natsu…eating the flames!?

"DWOAAAAAAAAA!" Bora and his men yell out in shock as they're eyes go wide-eyed and mouths drop

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Riders yell out as they're eyes also go wide-eyed

"HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Lucy yells out also in shock as her mouth drops and eyes go wide

Just then the last of the flames are swallowed up by Natsu as he sighs like he just finished eating a meal, "Thanks for the meal." Natsu says with a grin on his face.

"W-W-W-What the heck is he!?" One of Bora's men yell out

"Did…did you guys just…see that…" Gaim says as he and the others still stare at Natsu in complete shock.

"He…he just ATE those flames…" OOO says

"Well…that's certainly something you don't see every day." Fourze says

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy says

"I've never seen magic like that." Lucy says

Natsu then begins walking forward, "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up." Natsu says as he then smashes his fists together creating a magic circle.

"Here I go." Natsu says as he bends downwards with fire beginning to appear behind him.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yells as his entire face puffs up like he's holding something in.

Just then Natsu places his hands in front of his mouth forming a tunnel with them as then he lets loose a stream of fire which then passes through another magic circle in front of him becoming enlarged as the fire travels towards Bora and his men. The fire then explodes on contact sending a large blast into the air as smoke immediately begins to rise into the air.

Lucy, Fourze and Gaim cover their faces from the force of the explosion and smoke that comes towards them while Double, OOO and Wizard remain still just looking on at what's left after that attack.

Just from that one attack alone pretty much every single one of Bora's men are down as they lay about in the debris field created from the blast. Bora himself however using his magic managed to escape Natsu's attack creating flames below him that lifted him high into the air to dodge the blast. As Bora descends back down to the ground one of his men that is still up but hurt speaks, "B-Bora…I've seen that guy before. With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales…It's got to be him! He's the real…"

"Salamander!" Lucy says in shock

"Remember it well." Natsu says as then his arms become enveloped in flame.

"This is what a real Fairy Tail wizard is!" Natsu says as he then launches himself forward towards Bora.

Bora still on his fire cries out in fear and yells, "Red Shower!" as another magic circle appears before him and releases a barrage of purple flames in the form of elongated circles.

The flames continuously miss Natsu as they impact all around him, Natsu then creates a magic circle below him and uses it to launch himself forward into the air towards Bora as he flips around sideways and delivers and downward punch with his right arm on Bora sending him soaring through the air towards the city as he then crashes into the ground.

"He eats fire, and punches with fire? Is that really magic?" Lucy says

"A dragon's lung to breathe flames…A dragon's scale to dissolve flames…A dragon's claw to wrap in flames…It's magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon's. An ancient spell." Happy says

"What's that?" Lucy asks

"It was originally magic used to deal with Dragons." Happy says

"Dragons?" Wizard says overhearing the conversation between the two

"Wait a minute there are actually dragons in this world? Man that sounds awesome." Fourze says

"Hell Prominence!" Bora yells after having recovered from Natsu's attack gotten back into the air and powers up for another attack.

As he releases the attack from another magic circle the flames shoot out like a laser-beam and travel sideways through the town causing much of the city to go up in an explosion.

"It's called…Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel taught it to Natsu." Happy says

"A dragon that taught a human magic that could slay dragons? I really hope I can access the Gaia Library while here and if so have the information on this world as well." Philip says as his side of Double's eye lights up.

As the Riders continue to watch as Natsu and Bora fight, Gaim looks over at Lucy and Happy and happens to spot four of Bora's men who managed to escape the blast themselves sneaking up on Lucy and Happy.

"(Gasps) watch out!" Gaim yells as he starts running towards Lucy and Happy as his fellow Riders hear the commotion and see the thugs as well.

Lucy and Happy hear Gaim and look over to see him charging towards them as he has his Daidaimaru at the ready and pulls up on the Cutting Blade cutting down on the opened Lockseed but activating its powers.

Lucy and Happy then turn around to see Bora's thugs as they jump towards them with their weapons ready to strike causing Lucy and Happy to scream in terror.

"_Orange Squash!" _

Doing this powers up the Daidaimaru as it fills up with energy, as the four thugs are about to strike down Lucy and Happy, Gaim jumps over the two with his saber held back and comes down on the four thugs swinging his saber and releasing the energy which resembles the slice of an orange which goes through the thugs who scream out in pain as then an explosion occurs where they are with the thugs seen sent flying from the explosion crashing into a couple of debris from the boat.

As Gaim lands back on the ground he turns around at Lucy and Happy, "You two alright?" Gaim asks

Lucy nods her head while Happy charges and hugs Gaim's face catching the Rider off guard, "Thank you mister Kamen Rider for saving us!" Happy yells in joy as tears run down his face.

"Oi! N-No problem at all!" Gaim replies as he swings his arms around to try and regain his balance so he doesn't fall to the ground.

…

Natsu slams his fists together again creating another magic circle in front of them, "Take this! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yells as leaps up towards Bora and his right fist becomes engulfed in flames

Natsu pulls back on his fist and then swings it forward while Bora does nothing but stare in horror as the fist connects into his face sending him crashing through the city. As he crashes through the streets of the city he is then sent flying upwards and crashing into the bell tower causing the bell to go off.

From where they stand, Double, OOO, Fourze and Wizard gasp in shock and amazement at what they just saw. Same goes for Gaim and Lucy while Happy smirks having known Natsu was going to win the battle.

"Amazing…" Gaim says

"I know…But…Isn't this going a bit overboard!" Lucy says as the group also take notice of the battle damage done to the city…in which most of it lies in ruins and fire and smoke rise into the dark sky.

"Aye!" Happy yells

""Aye" Nothing!" Lucy yells

"Uhhh…I think he might of went just a little bit overboard." Gaim says

"A little bit! Half the ports in ruin!" Lucy yells at the Rider.

"You know, now that I think about it. I'm honestly surprised that with the number of battles we've been through as Kamen Riders we've never really trashed cities as bad as this." Fourze says

"You do have a point there Gentaro. With the number of battles we've all been through I'm surprised that not many of those end up with half the city trashed." OOO says

"There are only a few times I can think off when our enemies have trashed the cities we protect, but even those weren't as bad as this." Philip says

"I wonder if this is a common thing in this world." Wizard says

"If it is then let's not try to catch it. I'm pretty sure our sempai wouldn't like it if we came back and next thing we know, end up trashing entire city blocks fighting our enemies." Shotaro says

Just then the group hears what sounds like heavy metal footsteps heading their way. Looking their right the group then see a large army sized force of men wielding spears and shields in blue and gold striped uniforms heading their way.

"The military?" Lucy says in shock

"The military?" OOO says

"Just what we needed. We better get out of here before they catch us." Shotaro says

"Crap let's get out of here!" Natsu yells as he rejoins the group.

"Haruto!" Shotaro yells

"Hai!" Wizard replies

Wizard places his Connect Ring on his right hand and using his WizarDriver's Shift Levers switches the Hand Author's direction so he can place his left hand over it.

"_Connect…Please!"_

Just then a large red magic circle appears behind the Riders as they turn around and put their hands into it.

"Oi Kouta!" Fourze yells

"I know!" Gaim replies as he takes out the Sakura Hurricane Vehicle Lockseed opening it and tossing it in the air in front of him as it then transforms into his Rider Machine.

"Amazing…" Lucy says

Just then the other Riders pull their own respective Rider Machines out from the Connect Portal and quickly mount them.

"Quickly get on!" Double says to Lucy, Happy and Natsu.

While Lucy is quick and gets on OOO Rider Machine and Happy flies onto Fourze's shoulder to which he says, "Hold on tight."

Natsu just stands where he is looking like he doesn't want to get on the machines.

"Oi Natsu let's go!" Lucy says

"Those are vehicles! I may not know what they are but I can still tell they're vehicles and there's no way I'm getting on them!" Natsu yells

"Do you want to get caught idiot get on!" Shotaro yells

"What's wrong with you?!" Fourze yells

"Oh right Natsu gets motion sickness so he tries to avoid vehicles as best as possible." Happy says

"Yeah well unless you plan on outrunning these guys you better get on now!" Shotaro yells

Natsu looks at the military as they begin to close in and back at the Rider's, then after looking at the military again yells in anger as he rushes over and gets on Double's Rider Machine.

"Let's go!" Double says as just then he hears Natsu groaning and turns around to see him already looking like he's going to puke.

"Are you serious we haven't moved yet!?" Shotaro yells

"Shotaro!" Wizard yells as he and the others rev up their Rider Machines and quickly drive off. Double looks to see the military troops just a few feet away from them, "Stop!" One of them yell

"Dammit." Double says as he quickly revs up his Rider Machine and turns the end of it around managing to knock away any of the military soldiers who get too close and then drives off after the others leaving the military troops behind.

As he is driving he then hears the sound of the Gaia Bird above him and looks up to see it trying to keep up with him.

"Better go Xtreme. Can't risk losing the Gaia Bird." Philip says

…

As Double manages to catch up with the others now having transformed into his Xtreme form, "Thanks for the help back there. Whoever you guys are." Lucy says

"Aye! If you guys weren't here who knows how bad that could've turned out." Happy says

"No problem. Just glad we could help." Gaim replies

"So where do we need to take you?" Fourze asks

"Magnolia please." Happy says

"Magnolia? Where's that?" Wizard asks

"You…don't know where Magnolia is?" Lucy asks

"We're…not from around here. Just got here today so we don't know the place that well." OOO says

"Oh…well in that case first things first. Welcome to Fiore." Lucy says

"I have a map with me, if you want we could stop when we're at a safe distance so we can look at it." Happy says

"I think we need to stop anyways." Double says

"Why's that?" Gaim asks

"Cause if we don't stop then this guy's going to puke all over my Rider Machine!" Double yells in anger pointing at Natsu who looks really, really sick.

"S-S-Sorry." Natsu says weakly

…

_A couple a Miles Away from the Port City…_

Having stopped on a dirt road next to some trees and large field on grass on either side of the road, Happy gives the map to the Riders who studying it and learning where they are find out which way to head to get to this Magnolia.

"Alright so it should only take us a couple hours to get there if we go by foot. Though if we could take our vehicles we could get there in under an hour or two." Double says

"No…please no more…just thinking about those things make me feel sick." Natsu says as his face bloats up as if he's about to puke.

The Rider's sweat-drop, "Man just thinking about it makes him sick." Fourze says

"What's with you and vehicles? How do you get around?" Gaim asks

"He only takes vehicles if there's no other way such as when we need to get somewhere before a certain time." Happy says

"Alright. Looks like we're walking then." Wizard says as he holds his Connect Ring over the Hand Author.

"_Connect…Please."_

Just then the Red Magic Circle from before appears as then the four Riders push their Rider Machines back into it, while Gaim transforms his Rider Machine back into a Lockseed and places it away.

"Wow. I've never seen magic like what each of you are doing before. What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asks

"Do you use Requip Magic? That would explain the weapons and armor especially since I've seen some of you change your armor. But it looks like you have other magical abilities besides Requip." Happy says

"Yeah you look like you use Ring Magic (referring to Wizard), and then what's up with that Orange thing I've never heard of magic utilizing fruit." Lucy says

"Well…(Gaim looks at the others wondering what to say as he then looks back at Lucy) Ummm…."

"The magic we used is a special kind of lost magic." Double says (which is actually Philip unknown to Natsu, Lucy and Happy)

The Riders and Natsu, Lucy and Happy turn to Double.

"Special kind of Lost Magic? I've never heard of any kind of magic that does what you guys did." Lucy says

"Well it is lost magic after all so you probably wouldn't have heard of it. As for what the name of it is, even we don't know. We came across it one day and we've been using it since." Philip says

"Uhh…Yeah that's right." Gaim says

"Wow amazing. Are there any other things you can do with this lost magic?" Lucy asks becoming curious and excited.

"We have a lot of things we can do. But we don't have the time to show you them right now." Fourze says

"So still though you guys are Wizards right?" Natsu asks

"Yes that's right." Wizard replies

"Are you guys by any chance apart of a guild?" Natsu asks

"Uhh. No we aren't actually." OOO says

"Great! So tell you guys what how about you come join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks

"Your guild?" Gaim asks

"Yeah, I'm taking Lucy since she wants to join as well. You guys can join us if you want." Natsu says

"Even though we just met?" OOO asks

"Well me and Happy just met Lucy today. So yeah even though we just met you guys you can come join us. Besides considering you guys helped us I can tell you aren't bad guy. You guys look friendly and look like you use your magic for good." Natsu says

"Well I do like making friends and am good at it. And we do use our powers to help people." Fourze says

"We'll gladly accept your offer." Double says

The other Riders turn towards Double confused by what he said, "Uhhh (turns to Natsu and the others) could you excuse us for a moment?" OOO says as he and the others walk over to Double and then walk a bit of a distance away from the three.

"Oi Philip what are you saying? We don't have time for this Fairy Tail Guild thing. We need to find Dai-Shocker and put a stop to them." Shotaro says

"I know, but I was able to get access to the Gaia Library as soon as we went Xtreme. I was able to get access to this world's information and I looked up these Wizard Guilds as well as this Fairy Tail Guild." Philip says

"Speaking of which what are these Guilds?" Gaim asks

"The guilds are a type of organization in Fiore the country we're at in this world. Which seems to be the only one with these Guilds. Anyways, as you know we're in a world of magic, well that is magic in this country. These guilds were created so that people could use their magical abilities for good. Though there are evil ones as well, which I'll explain later when we get the chance. Wizards go to work at these guilds to not only train and hone their Magic/individual skills. But these guilds also come with these job boards. People would leave jobs that require the help of wizards to deal with it and in the end if the jobs are completed they get paid in this world's currency which are called jewels." Philip says

"So what you're saying is that these guilds help to wizards to become better in their skills and then they use their skills on these jobs to help people." Haruto says

"Pretty much." Philip says

"Ah so that's where you're getting at partner." Shotaro says

"I still don't get it." Fourze says

"Think about it, right now we don't even know where Dai-Shocker is in this world. We need a place where we can work undercover so we don't draw too much attention to ourselves and also find a way to earn money so we can buy supplies and maybe even a house to use as our base of operations while we're in this world." Philip says

"So if we join Fairy Tail, not only do we have a place to go undercover but we make money by doing what we do best. Helping people." Gaim says

"Oh! That actually does sound like a nice plan. But what about Dai-Shocker?" Fourze asks

"Sooner or later they're going to start making their move. We use the Fairy Tail Guild as a way to not draw a lot of attention to us and a way to make money to buy supplies and a house for a base. And the way we make our money is by helping people, our specialty. Once we hear something about Dai-Shocker, perhaps they could even be in one of these jobs if people are being attacked by them or have seen them we use that opportunity to track them down. Even if it's a small group we could take most of them down and then capture one of their members, ask for where their base is. Then we strike Dai-Shocker, take them down and find a way back home if our sempai haven't by that time." Shotaro says

"It sounds like a good plan to me." OOO says

"It sounds like the best plan we can go on right now. We don't know much else about this world and I'm pretty sure this guild thing fits us perfectly. We just need to be careful that we don't drag Fairy Tail into our fight like Ichigo said." Wizard says

"Then it's settled. We join Fairy Tail." Gaim says

The five Riders nod their heads in agreement as they turn around and walk back over to Natsu and the others, "So you guys decided?" Natsu asks

"We've decided." Gaim says

"Like before, we'll gladly join Fairy Tail." Double says

"Awesome!" Natsu yells in joy

"Six new Wizards about to join Fairy Tail! This'll be amazing!" Natsu yells in joy.

"Aye!" Happy yells also in joy

"Yosh. Let's be great friends…uhhhh…" Fourze says

"Natsu." Natsu says

"Happy." Happy says

"Lucy." Lucy says

"Yosh! Let's be great friends Natsu, Happy, Lucy!" Fourze yells in excitement as he then walks up to Lucy first and begins giving her his handshake of friendship.

As he finishes and moves on to Happy, Lucy looks on confused, "What was that?" Lucy asks Fourze.

"It's just his way of saying greeting someone when they become his friend." Wizard says

"Oh." Lucy says

As Fourze finishes it with Natsu who upon understanding it actually goes with it, "Wow we should come up with our own handshake of friendship." Happy says

"Oh. Speaking of which we never got your guy's names." Natsu says

"Well…So you go by Salamander right?" Gaim asks

"No Natsu, Salamander's just the nickname people gave me." Natsu says

"Well I guess you could say that we go by two names. One when we're in our regular clothing and then when we're in our armor." Gaim says

"Why's that?" Lucy asks

"It's just a way of keeping our identities secret when they need to be such as from our enemies should they want to hurt anyone close to us." Double says

"That actually does make sense too. But that is going to take some getting used to." Lucy says with a sweat drop

"Anyways to introduce ourselves. My names Shotaro Hidari." Shotaro says as his side of Doubles eye lights up.

"And my name's Philip." Philip says

"Wait! There's two of you?!" Lucy says shocked.

"Well that would explain the two voices I heard sometimes when you spoke." Happy says

"Me and Philip are partners, we're detectives." Shotaro says

"I'm the brain and Shotaro's the muscle if you had to put it in a way." Philip says

"And then when the two of us Henshin we become the two in one…Kamen Rider Double." Double says

"Wow that's kinda cool and at the same time weird." Lucy says

"Actually not really when we transform Shotaro becomes the body of Double while I become the brains of Double." Philip says

"Still that's strange." Lucy says

"Aye!" Happy adds in

OOO then steps forward, "I'm Eiji Hino. Kamen Rider OOO."

"Gentaro Kisargi. Kamen Rider Fourze." Fourze says

"Haruto Soma. Kamen Rider Wizard." Wizard says

"And you already heard my name Lucy. But to Natsu and Happy the names Kouta Kazuraba. Kamen Rider Gaim." Gaim says

Lucy puts her right hand under her chin and elbow on top of her left hand as if she's thinking as she then begins pointing at each Rider as she says their name, "Double….OOO…Fourze…Wizard…and Gaim. What's with the name Kamen Rider though?" Lucy asks

"It's…just what we decided to call ourselves. Kamen for mask and Rider because we always ride our vehicles into battle." Fourze says

"Well it's a good thing you all decided to give yourselves some way of defining yourselves. I don't even want to know how things were the first time you guys called yourselves that and then couldn't decide who was who when that was being called." Lucy says

"Well then, Lucy, Kamen Riders let's get on our way to Fairy Tail so you guys can join!" Natsu says

The Riders and Lucy nod their head in agreement.

…

As the group started walking towards Magnolia, from deep inside the tree line…two Dai-Shocker, Shocker Combatmen are seen having watched the scene unfold.

"Yeee."

"Yeee."

"Yeee." The two Shocker Combatmen say conversing amongst one another as they both then head off, their mission to report to the Great Leader what they had just saw…that the Kamen Riders have followed them.


	2. The Monkey, The Sagohzo & The Pineapple

_Insert Opening Theme: Snow Fairy_

_(The scene shows a couple of fairies hopping across the night sky leaving a trail of dust behind them as they then take off into the air.)_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_(A building is then seen followed by a boat as the dust of the fairies are still seen in the night sky)_

_hikari zenbu atsumete (I'm holding, all the light on to your way)_

_(It then shows as Natsu along with Kouta stare upward into the night sky as then the screen moves upwards and shows the moon)_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo (this light will shine upon a brand new day!)_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**X**_

_**Kamen rider**_

_**Neo-Heisei Riders Tail**_

_(The night sky then changes to day as the title appears)_

_(The scene then switches to a hill overlooking a city with Lucy staring down towards it as a Fairy flies by in front of her and then looks behind her)_

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? (Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?)_

_(Scene then switches to a destroyed city with Gray who is shirtless standing on top of the rubble and leaning back on a part of the wall as he stares outwards as a fairy flies by to his left and he looks to the right)_

_OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara (Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse.)_

_(Scene then switches to a slain monster in the mountains as then standing near it with a sword held outwards is Erza who has her eyes closed when a fairy then flies past her from behind as she then opens her eyes and the wind blows her hair)_

_OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga (But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?)_

_(Scene then shows the un-transformed Riders standing atop a tall building looking outwards into a city as a fairy flies by behind them and they all of a sudden transform into their main Rider Forms)_

_OH YEAH_

_(A leaf blows by as it then shows Natsu and Happy standing atop a hill overlooking a forest as then another leaf blows by and Natsu turns around with a happy grin on his face and Happy jumps into the air)_

_OH YEAH_

_(Scene then shows a wooden train bridge over water as a train passes by over it, inside the train the members of Team Natsu and the un-transformed Riders sit on their chairs as smoke comes from Natsu's mouth with Happy waving a fan at him to keep him cool, Lucy reads a map, her celestial spirit Plue dances on the floor in between her and Erza who is enjoying a strawberry cake, Gray with a buttoned down shirt on leans against the window, Shotaro has his fedora over his face sleeping most likely, Philip reads a book, Eiji flips one of his medals in the air, Gentaro plays with his rocket switch, Haruto eats a plain sugar donut and Kouta twirls his Orange Lockseed around on his finger.)_

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi (The sun and moon have joined in celebration)_

_(Scene then switches to Team Natsu riding on a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like animal as Gray and Happy sit atop the wagon, Natsu is hanging off the back end of the roof, Lucy looks at Natsu from the back window, Erza controls the carriage and the Kamen Riders drive their respective Rider Machines behind the Wagon. Scene then switches to the group in the woods around a campfire as Natsu eats two meat from bones, Happy eats a fish, Gray leans on the ground reading one of Lucy's stories to which she stares at him annoyed, Erza sleeps in the back against her luggage's, and the un-transformed Riders sleeping soundly in sleeping bags)_

_wasuremono wanai desuka? (Have you forgotten our affiliation?)_

_(Scene then shows Plue looking upwards shaking like always as then it shows Lucy sitting lonely on a bridge as the rain pours down around her looking sad when all of a sudden the sun comes out and she looks to her left)_

_okashii na kimi ga inai to (When you're not here to share your laughter with me)_

_(It is then shown as Mirajane waves her right hand into the air at Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu look towards her ready for a mission as behind them is Erza's luggage as Lucy then smiles at her friends)_

_hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai (I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's)_

_(Natsu jumps into the air away from a flying monster with something in his hands. Scene then switches to the two groups fighting against some large plants as Erza looks at the mission paper, Natsu tries not to get eaten by one of the plants, Gray grabs one of the roots of the plants, Lucy finds herself caught by one of the plants and dizzy, Gaim and OOO hold back some of the attacking plants roots, Fourze who is using his Fire Switch Double in his heat/metal form and Wizard in his Flame Dragon form let lose a barrage of flames to try and burn the plants)_

_SNOWING sunao ni (Snowing, keep going)_

_(Scene then shows Natsu, Lucy, Gaim and Fourze running from what look like giant wasps. Scene then switches to the Fairy Tail Guild as Natsu and Gray butt heads at each other in anger as their respective color of the element surround them with Happy eating a fish right in front of them as Mirajane watches the two, Lucy laughs at them, Shotaro looks on in annoyance while Philip looks intrigued and Haruto and Eiji watch the two as well)_

_egao ni nareta no wa (be honest and smile as we're)_

_(Scene then shows Doktor G with his arms outwards and looking like he's laughing as behind him the Commander of Dai-Shocker appear)_

_futari yorisoi (Approaching, evoking,)_

_(Scene then show, splits down the middle and goes upwards showing some of the members of Fairy Tail including the Master Makarov, Romeo, his father Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Elfman, Loke, Mirajane, and the members of Team Shadow Gear Levy, Jet and Droy on the left side while on the right shows the past Kamen Riders including Ichigo, Nigo, the other Showa Riders and then the Heisei Riders in order)_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara (the clock to keep repeating over, but)_

_(Scene shows Lucy swinging her Celestial Key forward as then a sprout of water shoots upwards and her Celestial Spirits show themselves)_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_(Scene then shows Natsu in the middle of a canyon as he swallows in fire as all of a sudden a massive explosion goes off and a stream of fire shoots upwards into the air from the explosion)_

_hikari zenbu atsumete (I'm holding, all the light on to your way)_

_(Then the members of Fairy Tail from before are shown watching what is going on)_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo (this light will shine upon a brand new day!)_

_(Just then a huge monster appears before Team Natsu and the Kamen Riders who are prepared to fight the creature)_

_Why!? Why!? Why!?_

_(Scene then shows a younger Natsu as he hugs his Dragon Father Igneel)_

_Don't say goodbye!_

_(Kouta then comes down from the sky opening his Orange Lockseed as he then transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim and performs his Rider Kick as Natsu comes from below and throws a fire coated fist with the two heroes passing by each other and a bright light appears between the which then engulfs the scene as then Happy appears swinging his right arm in front of him and winking. Scene then switches to the front of the Fairy Tail Guild as Team Natsu stands on the left side of the building and the Kamen Riders stand to the right side of the building with from left to right; Gray who has his hands in his pockets, Erza has her hands to her hips, Lucy holds upwards one of her keys, Natsu bends his right arm upwards, Gaim shoulders Daidaimaru and holds his Musou Saber in his other hand, Wizard holds up his left hand showing his Ring, Fourze has his arms held upwards into the air, OOO bends downwards and holds his left arm far outwards and his right arm a bit outwards, and Double standing sideways pointing his left finger forward as Happy and Plue are in the air on either sides of the two teams with Plue next to Team Natsu and Happy next to the Kamen Riders)_

_End Theme_

…

_Location: The Magic Council, Era…_

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again! This time they've destroyed half a port!"

"Now they've done it."

"Hmph. I quite like those bunch of fools personally." Said a young man with blue hair

"Indeed they are quite the fools, yes. But they've assembled many wizards of talent and ability." An old man says

"I guess you take the good with the bad."

"Just leave them be. Without those fools, this world would be boring." The Blue Haired man says

"On to another note, were we able to get any kind of names of those strange armored people that appeared in the port city and helped the Fairy Tail members escape?"

"There was one name that came from the prisoners that these armored men appear to go by…Kamen Rider." The Blue Haired man says

…

_Location: Magnolia_

_Front of the Fairy Tail Guild…_

Having finally arrived to the city known as Magnolia, Natsu and Happy led Lucy and the Kamen Riders to his guild known as Fairy Tail. Upon reaching the building Lucy and the Riders couldn't help but be amazed by the building; the building consisted of three floors and incorporated several architectonic styles that the Riders recognized from their world: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Happy says

"Whoa…" OOO says

"Amazing…" Wizard says

Natsu then walks towards the front door followed by Happy as he then unexpectedly kicks the door open and yells out, "We're back!" to which Happy also yells out as he jumps into the air.

"Yo!"

"Hey!"

"What's up!" was some of the various responses the Natsu and Happy got back from their guild mates.

The Riders and Lucy then walked into the building and just like seeing the outside were a bit amazed by the inside; the inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with what looked like a bar at the end.

"There you go makin' trouble again!" A guild member with buck teeth , brown hair and really thick eyebrows said to Natsu.

"You half destroyed Harge—"

However the mage wasn't able to finish his sentence as he then looked on in confusion as he received a kick from Natsu sending him flying from his table and destroying it as the other member at his table jumps up in fear of what just happened.

"Why!?" Lucy says with her hands up.

"Eh?" Gaim says

"Did he just…kick one of his own people?" Fourze asks

"He looks really mad so I'm guessing that man did something wrong to him?" Philip says

"Yeah but that doesn't justify kicking him halfway across the room or in the face." Shotaro says

"That info about Salamander was a lie, wasn't it!?" Natsu yelled at his fellow guild member as his vein was popping out and his guild member was smoking from underneath the rubble of the table.

Just then the other member jumps up from underneath the rubble as his vein pops out, "How would I know?! I just told you some rumors that've been going around!"

"What'd you say?!" Natsu says

"You wanna go!?"

Meanwhile a shocked Lucy and the confused Riders watch the scene unfold as do the other members of the guild. Just Natsu attacks the guild member again sending him crashing through some tables and sending other Fairy Tail members up into the air.

"Now, now Natsu. This isn't something to get—" However Happy is unable to finish his sentence as one of the mages are sent flying into him sending him flying backwards and crashing into other mage members of the guild.

And all of a sudden, just like that about every single member of Fairy Tail gets into a brawl fighting against one another.

"Wow…I've actually made it into Fairy Tail!" Lucy says happily.

"And…you're proud of that?" OOO says as he and the others are just confused by how she's reacting with what's happening in front of them.

"Aren't these guys supposed to be like best friends or something like that?" Fourze says

"Friendly fight?" Wizard says

"This doesn't look friendly to me." Gaim says

"Perhaps this is how they take their anger out on each other." Double/Philip says

"That's a lot of anger built up inside of them." Double/Shotaro says

"So Natsu's back?" A young man with spiky-black hair, no shirt on, a necklace and with the Fairy Tail mark on his right Pectoral says as he turns around with anger showing on his face.

Lucy yelps out in shock upon seeing that the man before her…doesn't even have pants on as he only has boxers.

"What the…where's that guys pants!?" Gaim says

"Oi Philip you looked up Fairy Tail right? Who's this guy?" Shotaro asks

"Gray Fullbuster. From what I got on him, he is capable at his work. Uses magic called Ice Make which allows him to make anything out of ice. But has a small…or rather, extreme habit of taking off his clothes." Philip says

"Yeah we've noticed…" OOO says

"We're going to finished what we started, Natsu!" Gray yells as he begins walking towards a smoke cloud where Natsu and other members of the guild fight while Lucy and the five Riders stare in confusion with a sweatdrop.

"Gray…your clothes." A woman with an ample bust, tan skin, long, mid-back length brown hair, wearing nothing but a light blue bikini top, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg, a light pink belt loosely tied around the waist and high-heeled sandals with her Fairy Tail Guild mark located on her left waist says as she holds a glass of wine in her hand.

"Oops!" Gray yells out in shock as he turns around as well as the Riders and Lucy wondering who she is.

"Cana Alberona, the biggest drinker in all of Fairy Tail. Perhaps even this entire world. Her magic is Card Magic, where she uses various magical cards for various effects." Philip says

"This is why the men here have no class." Cana says with a sigh.

"Biggest drinker?" Wizard asks

"She's a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. Really intriguing." Philip says

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit Philip…there's no way she's that much of a heavy—DWOAHHHHHH!" Shotaro yells as he then sees as Cana begins drinking a full barrel of liquor which also shocks Lucy and the other Riders.

"I…stand corrected…" Shotaro says

"How is that even possible?" OOO asks

"Let's do this!" Gray yells at Natsu who is currently still hurting the buck-toothed guy.

"Put some clothes on and have at me!" Natsu yells back

"All this crying and whining before noon? What a bunch of babies!" yells a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, long white hair kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes; wearing an outfit that resembles fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans consisting of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals.

"Elfman Strauss, he'll solve any kind of job with only his fists. He considers himself the strong-willed and proud powerhouse of Fairy Tail. He is very self-conscious about his manliness and always uses the word "man" as a self-proclaimed image of himself and as a guide for others to follow. His magic is called Take-Over which allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. Hmmm, intriguing. There seems to be four different types of take-over magic, the one he uses is called Beast Soul, which allows the user to record a monster or a monster's body part they have touched and then either take their form or summon it into their own arm." Philip says

"Whoa that's really cool! I wonder if he could take-over a body part of one of Dai-Shocker's monsters?" Fourze asks

"Let's not find out remember. We're supposed to keep the fight between us." Shotaro says

"So there are three more types of this take-over magic?" Wizard asks

"Yeah." Philip replies

"What are they called?" Gaim asks

"Animal Soul: which the user transform their body parts into that of animals. They may choose to transform some of their body parts or their whole body. They also gain the abilities of the animal that they transform into. Machina Soul: allows the user to touch different types of machinery, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves and allow the user to transform their attire into that of well-armored outfits, these being equipped with heavy weaponry. And finally Satan Soul: which allows the user to Take Over the powers and forms of different Demons." Philip says

"That last one sounds a bit…scary…"Gaim says

"If you're a man, talk with your fists!" Elfman yells out

"Oh, he's actually encouraging them…" Lucy says taken back by Elfman's words

Just then both Gray and Natsu turn around with their fists pulled back and punch Elfman right into the air, "Outta our way!" Both Natsu and Gray yell

"And he's already out for the count!?" Lucy yells out in surprise.

"Uhhh…I thought that Elfman guy was the powerhouse of Fairy Tail?" OOO asks

"I said he considers himself the powerhouse of Fairy Tail." Philip says

"Well that's obviously off." Fourze says

"My, how noisy it is." Says a young man with delicate facial features, orange hair that is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head, a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame; wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes as in his arms are two girls who seem to be in love with him as sparks and hearts fly in the air around the three.

"Loke, he's high up on the list of "Most Eligible Wizards." Hmm, interesting magic he uses." Philip says

"What is it?" Gaim asks

"He uses Ring Magic." Philip says

"Eh?" Shotaro, OOO, Fourze and Gaim say as they all then turn towards Wizard.

"Oh?" Wizard says

"Well whadda you know, Haruto's got some competition in this world if he wants to remain the best Ringed Wizard." Fourze says sarcastically.

"Since when did this turn into a competition?" Wizard asks with a sweatdrop

Just then a glass cup flies in between the Riders as it then hits Loke on the head knocking him to the ground as he looks up at the ceiling with a mark on his head and becomes annoyed. Loke then stands back up and looking at the girls says, "I'm gonna mix it up, just for you all!"

"Good luck!" The two girls say love struck by Loke.

Meanwhile having pulled a book from out of nowhere Lucy with a red marker crosses out Loke's picture in the book, "Okay, this guy just went off my list." Lucy says

"Eh? Where'd you get that book from?" Gaim asks which Lucy ignores however

"But man, what's up with this place?" Lucy asks herself

"You're just asking yourself that now?" Double/Shotaro says

"We asked ourselves that as soon as all of this got out of hand…"Fourze says

"Is there not a single serious wizard in this joint? Lucy questions as she and the other Riders continue to watch the brawl unfold.

"Oh, newcomers." A female voice from behind the group says as they then turn around to see a slim young woman long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead; wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, the chest adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist and also wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress.

"Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy says in shock and then happiness.

"Mirajane Strauss, the older sister to Elfman and known for her beauty. She does photo spreads in the Weekly Sorcerer which is apparently this world's magazine. She's a wizard like the others here but is currently an employee here." Philip says

"Oh, well I think a hard-boiled detective like me should uh…get my hands on these Weekly Sorcerer things since they could hold some news for this world which could mention Dai-Shocker." Shotaro says

"Oh please you just want to look at this Mirajane's pictures don't you?" OOO says in annoyance.

"Last time I checked I'm the only one who can do any kind of questioning around here since I'm a detective." Shotaro says getting into OOO face.

"What kind of explanation is that?!" OOO yells out

"Um, are you sure it's okay not to stop them?" Lucy asks Mirajane as she points towards the ongoing brawl and is a bit worried.

"They're always like his. It's better to leave them alone. And anyway—" However Mirajane is not able to finish as Elfman is sent flying into her knocking her into some smashed tables under him shocking Lucy and the Riders.

"Isn't it fun?" Mirajane says with a smile as a bump is now on her head when all of a sudden…she is knocked out as her spirit comes out from her mouth causing Lucy to scream in panic.

"Mirajane-san!" when all of a sudden Gray is sent flying into the back of Lucy knocking her down.

"Oi!" Gaim yells as he is about to run forward to help Lucy when a wooden chair hits him in the side of the head knocking him down.

"Kouta!" Wizard yells when all of a sudden two Fairy Tail members crash into him knocking him to the ground.

The other three are also soon hit with a table from behind sending them falling face first to the ground.

Natsu meanwhile happily twirls…Gray's boxers around on his finger giggling in an amused way.

"My underwear!" Gray yells out in anger

Meanwhile Lucy is up but screaming attempting to cover her eyes since Gray is now butt naked as Gray then notices her and then slides over to her making her jump back a little, "Miss, would you be so kind as to lend me your under—"

"As if!" Lucy yells out in anger grabbing a rolled up piece of paper the length of a baseball bat and hitting him away.

Just then Loke appears from behind her and sweeps her up into his arms catching Lucy off guard and getting her annoyed, "These indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" Loke says

Just then Elfman sends an uppercut into Loke sending him flying and Lucy falling to the ground, "Men talk with their fists!" Elfman yells out

Just then Elfman is kicked away by Natsu, "You're in the way!" Natsu yells in annoyance

"Aye!" Happy yells popping out from nowhere.

Double pushes upwards sending the table flying off him, OOO and Fourze, "HEY WHO THREW THAT TABLE! I SWEAR ONCE I FOUND OUT WHO DID IT YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU!" Double/Shotaro yells out just fully pissed off now.

Double jumps back to his feet and takes out his Joker Memory about to do a Memory Break but seeing this, quickly Fourze and OOO jump back to their feet and grab Double by the arms to try and stop well mostly Shotaro from attacking the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Oi Sempai! You need to calm!" OOO says

"We don't want to make the wrong impression on these people by attacking them first!" Fourze says

"THEY ATTACKED US FIRST SO I SAY THEY DESERVE IT!" Double/Shotaro yells out in anger

Meanwhile Gaim and Wizard are still on the ground dazed from what they got hit by, "O—Oi sempai…we're…still down…" Gaim says in a dazed tone.

Cana has become even more annoyed by the fighting that is happening behind her, meanwhile Lucy who is up again attempts to wake up Mirajane while OOO and Fourze attempt to hold Double back from hurting the people of Fairy Tail and Gaim and Wizard remain on the ground dazed.

"Everyone's being so loud! I can't relax and drink." Cana says

"I've had enough out of all of you!" Cana says as she pulls out one of her magic cards and a green magic circle appears in front of her.

"Now you've done it!" Gray yells out as he puts his right fist on his left hand and holds it close to his chest and a blue magic circle appears.

Elfman meanwhile yells out and raises his right arm into the air as a purple magic circle appears and enlarges itself as then Elfman's arm transforms into a stone arm.

"What troublemakers you are." Loke says as he preps one of his Magic Rings and a green magic circle appears.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yells out full of hype as he coats both of his arms in flames.

"They're going to fight with magic?" Lucy says worried as she holds up Happy who now has a wooden sign attached to his backpacks straps around his neck which says _"shield"_

"Aye!" Happy says in the same tone as always

"Aye nothing!" Lucy says

"Maybe we should do something? Besides we can say that we were defending ourselves." Fourze says as he and the other Riders (including Gaim and Wizard who are up again) also begin to get worried about what's about to happen

Just then a massive sized foot stomps on the ground, "Stop this, you fools!" A massive-sized shadow that towers over everyone else in the building yells out

"A giant!" Lucy yells out in fear as tears run down her eyes.

"EHHHHH!" The Kamen Riders yell out in surprise as their eyes grew in size

However just like that everyone stopped and froze immediately in their spots and what they were about to do shocking Lucy and the other Riders as everything became silent.

"Oh, you were here Master?" Mirajane says with a smile on her face even though having just recovered from her knockout.

"Yes." The shadowy figure says as he looks down at Mirajane.

"Master?!" Lucy and the Riders say in shock as they look up at the shadowy figure again.

Meanwhile Natsu however was quiet as he laughed maniacally in his "victory", "Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is mi—"

However Natsu was unable to finish as the other foot of the Master came down on him crushing him underneath it causing Lucy to yelp in fear and the Riders to just stare in shock.

Just then the Master noticed the six next to Mirajane, "Hm? New recruits?"

"Y-Yes." Lucy and the Riders said a little scared by the Master.

Just then a strong wind surrounded the master as he yelled out, this however had Lucy crying her eyes out as she stared up in shock and horror while the Riders were just frozen from the shock.

Just then however the shadow began to…shrink down smaller and smaller until then the person standing before them was nothing more but an extremely short, elderly man with a thick white mustache and white hair; wearing a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which was covered by an orange hoodie, orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat; shocking Lucy and the Riders as then the old man smiled at the new recruits and put his right hand up to greet them, "Glad to have you onboard!"

"Now he's tiny!" Lucy says

"And really calm and happy." Gaim says

"Wait, if you're the master…" Lucy says

"That's right, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov-san." Mirajane says

Just then Makarov turns around and jump flips upwards towards the second floor…hitting his head against the railing and landing on his back. But still manages to stand up and look professional as he clears his throat.

The members of Fairy Tail look upwards at their master worried by what he's about to say.

"You've gone and done it again, rascals! Look at this paperwork the council sent me!" Makarov yells as he then pulls out a medium pile of papers in his left hand.

"They're all complaints!" Makarov says

"That's…a lot of complaints." Fourze says

"Council?" Shotaro asks his partner.

"An organization that manages all of the different Wizard's Guilds. Well the good ones that is." Philip says

"All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Makarov yells in anger as he begins shaking.

The Fairy Tail members look down full of sadness upon hearing the Master's words, Lucy and the Riders look up feeling a bit sad for the members of Fairy Tail…just then however…

"However…screw the council!" Makarov yells as he then uses magic to set the papers aflame and tosses it which Natsu jumps up into the air to eat.

Hearing this shocks Lucy and the other Riders.

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is pouring out of ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Makarov yells as he then raises his right hand backwards into the air and points towards the sky with his index finger and thumb causing the rest of the Mages of Fairy Tail to follow after and cheer in joy.

Lucy and the Riders are taken back in joy of seeing the event before them.

"Well isn't he a bit carefree of this council." Double/Shotaro says

"It seems that he only gets serious when the situation calls for it." Philip says

"This sounds like an awesome master." Fourze says

…

Following the brawl, the entire Guild Hall was put back together.

A stamp is pressed onto Lucy's right hand and after being pulled up reveals a pink-colored Fairy Tail mark, "And with this, you're now a member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane says to Lucy as she stares happily at the mark.

"Alright next please." Mirajane says as she looks at the Riders.

Gaim is the first of the Riders to walk up towards Mirajane, "Where would you like this on your armor sir?" Mirajane asks

"Uhhhhh…" Gaim says as he actually thinks about what to do wondering if he should undo his henshin or have the stamp placed on his armor to keep his identity a secret.

"Excuse me for a moment." Gaim says as he walks over to the other Riders.

"Should we undo our henshins? Or do we keep ourselves a secret?" Gaim asks

"We already agreed to join Fairy Tail and we already told Natsu and Lucy our real names. Besides I have a feeling that if Kengo sees that tattoo on my armor he's going to kill me." Fourze says

"We don't really need to hide our identities." Wizard says

"True, the only thing we do need to hide is why we're really here." Double/Shotaro says

"Well then it's settled I guess." OOO says

Gaim then turns around and walks back over to Mirajane, "Hold on a second." Gaim says as he reaches down and closes his Lockseed and takes it off his Sengoku Driver as then Gaim transforms back into Kouta.

"Name please." Mirajane asks

"Kouta Kazuraba. On my hand please." Kouta replies as he then holds out his right arm to which Mirajane presses the stamp onto his fist and then pulling it up revels an orange-colored Fairy Tail mark.

"Thank you." Mirajane says as Kouta nods his head and then walking away brings his hand up to look at the Fairy Tail mark and becomes amazed by it.

Just then Wizard is the next to walk up to Mirajane as he then undoes his Henshin as well, "Haruto Souma." Haruto says as he also extends out his right hand to which Mirajane places a red-colored Fairy Tail mark on it.

"So you use Ring Magic too." Mirajane asks as she notices Haruto's ring on his hand.

"Yep. Pretty much." Haruto replies

"Well then you should go meet our Ring Mage Loke. I don't know if you two might get along but you should still meet him." Mirajane says

Haruto walks away as Fourze then steps up and flipped up on his Transwitches undoing his henshin, "Gentaro Kisaragi." Gentaro says as he receives a black-colored Fairy Tail mark on his right hand.

OOO is next tilting his OOO Driver straight undoing his henshin, "Eiji Hino." Eiji says as then Mirajane places a yellow-colored stamp on his arm.

Double is the final one up as he closes his Xtreme Memory surrounding him in a wind as he de-henshins into Shotaro with Philip stepping out from behind him.

"Oh, two people? I never heard of any kind of magic that requires two people." Mirajane says

"It's a special kind of lost magic." Philip says

"Well I can't wait to hear about it; in fact I'm guessing you and your friends over there use the same magic but with different results?" Mirajane asks looking over at the other Riders.

"That's correct. If you had to put it in a way it could be like the various types of Take-Over magic." Philip says

"Oh. Now I'm even more intrigued. Names?" Mirajane says

"Hidari Shotaro." Shotaro says

"Philip." Philip says

Mirajane then places a purple-colored stamp on Shotaro's hand while Philip receives a green-colored one.

Lucy runs over to Natsu who is looking at the Request Board with the Riders walking up from behind, "Natsu, take a look! Me and the others got our Fairy Tail marks!" Lucy says happily

"You did? That's nice, Luigi." Natsu says

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled in annoyance as Natsu wasn't even paying attention.

"So what would this be?" Gentaro asks as he and the other Riders walk up to the request board.

"This is the Request Board, it's here that requests from people who need help with something place. It's also here where the members of Fairy Tail come to pick which job they want to take and earn money from." Happy says to the Riders as he then looks at Natsu.

"By the way Natsu, let's do one with a big reward!"

"So this is how mages can make a living by using their powers for good. Very interesting." Philip says as the others look at various requests to see what they're about while also keeping an eye out for something that could potentially be about Dai-Shocker but seeing nothing.

"There sure are a lot of requests on here. And the rewards you get for completing even some of the more simpler tasks are a lot." Kouta says

"Ooh! 160,000 jewel for subduing some thieves!" Natsu yells as he takes the request paper off the board and looks at it.

"Then it's decided." Happy says

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" The voice of a young boy is heard coming from near the bar as the group look over to see as Makarov drinks a keg of beer that below him on the ground is a young boy.

"You're getting annoying, Romeo." Makarov says as he stops drinking and looks down at the boy.

"If you're the son of a wizard, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!" Makarov says

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't even come home for a week!" The boy known as Romeo says to Makarov

Lucy who has walked over and taken a stool at the bar next to Elfman hears the conversation as well and looks over, "That was a job at Mt. Hakobe, if I recall." Makarov says

"It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" Romeo yells getting impatient

"You're old man is a wizard! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink some milk or something!" Makarov yells also getting impatient with the boy as Natsu and the other Riders stare on sadness showing on Natsu, Eiji, Gentaro and Kouta's faces while Lucy watches confused by what's going on while Mirajane is shown to be sad as well as she cleans a plate.

Romeo then full of anger and sadness delivers a punch to Makarov's face, "Jerk!" Romeo yells out as he punches him.

"Damn it!" Romeo yells as he runs crying out of the Guild Hall.

"Must be hard on him." Lucy says

"His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried." Mirajane says

Just then a loud punch into the Request Board brings Lucy and Elfman's attention over to it as a large dent is now on the board and the paper that Natsu and Happy were looking at.

"Hey Natsu, Don't break the board!" The Fairy Tail member named Nab says to Natsu as Natsu and Happy walk away towards the front door.

Makarov who now has a band aid on his nose sighs as Lucy watches as Happy and Natsu walk away. Meanwhile for the Riders, Eiji, Gentaro and Kouta look down on the ground showing sadness on their faces. Eiji knew what it was like to lose someone important thinking back to the girl Alfreed he befriended back in Africa so many years ago and what happened afterwards, it was those events that made him into the man he is today as he fought to help those in need. Gentaro could closely relate to Romeo, having of lost his parents when he was young he didn't want the young kid to go through the same experience that he had to go through, Kouta meanwhile knew that something like this was the main reason that he took on the duty to become a Armored/Kamen Rider having of used his powers in the first place for only his personal gain but then finding out what was going on in his city and knowing that he had to use his powers for the purpose of protecting people. The three Riders then began to follow after Natsu and Happy with the intent to help Romeo find his father.

Shotaro, Philip and Haruto meanwhile remained behind and looking at each other nodded their heads as they then walked over to the bar.

"Master, you sure about this? Natsu and those new recruits are going to save Macao, you know." Nab asks Makarov

"That's why he's still such a kid…but what are those three going for? They don't even know Macao?" The buck-toothed man from before says

"All of this is going to hurt Macao's pride." Nab says

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Leave them be!" Makarov says

"What are they doing?" Lucy asks

"Natsu is just like Romeo-kun, see." Mirajane says catching Lucy's attention

"The same thing happened with Natsu... All of the wizards of Fairy Tail carry something with them. A scar, or pain…or suffering…" Mirajane says

Hearing this brings memories back to Shotaro and Haruto as Shotaro thinks about his mentor Sokichi Narumi while Haruto thinks about Koyomi.

"Hey, Shotaro. Why are your three friends going with Natsu?" Lucy asks the hard-boiled detective

"Well…what Mirajane said. Let's just say that three also have some form of scar, pain or suffering in their lives. All of us do." Shotaro says

"Really?" Lucy says a bit saddened to hear that every single one of the Kamen Riders had something horrible in their past happen to them.

"Yeah. However it's because of those moments that we've become who we are today. So that no other people have to go through those kinds of loses. We become people's final hope." Haruto says

"Why aren't you guys going with the others then?" Lucy asks

"Because…those three have already chosen to be Romeo's final hope. And knowing them, they'll succeed." Haruto says

Meanwhile as the group at the guild talk, Romeo is walking down the streets of Magnolia by himself crying as the sun begins to set. Just then he feels a hand touch his head as he then looks up to see as Natsu and Happy walk past him. Just then he hears more footsteps behind him and turns around to see Eiji, Gentaro and Kouta as Eiji walks up to him and kneels in front of him putting his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Romeo, we'll find your father." Eiji says

"Yeah, we promise you that." Gentaro says

"As a good friend of ours has said, we'll be your final hope." Kouta says

The three Riders then walk past Romeo to join up with Natsu and Happy.

…

_The Next Day…_

_Outside of Magnolia…_

The sun shines brightly in a cloudless sky, riding up the road is a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like animal.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asks

"Why not? Anyway you can't handle transportation, can you? There's so much pity for you.." Lucy says having joined the group as they ride in the carriage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A very weak Natsu says

"Oh, nothing." Lucy says

…

_Flashback to the Day Before…_

"Natsu's father left and never came back." Mirajane says to Lucy

"Well, it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention a dragon." Mirajane says

Immediately the thing that comes to mind is a fearsome dragon as it breathes fire, "Huh?! A Dragon!?" Lucy says shocked.

"Wait, the same dragon that taught Natsu his magic was also his father?!" Shotaro says shocked by this revelation.

"Well that's…a bit odd." Haruto says not even wanting to think what it would've been like if his Dragon was in some kind of way his father.

"Natsu was seriously raised by a dragon?" Lucy asks to which Mirajane nods too.

"He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little…And it taught him how to read and educated him, and taught him his magic. But…But one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it." Mirajane says

"I see, so that's Igneel." Lucy says

"Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday. It's kind of cute of him, don't you think?" Mirajane says

…

_Present Time…_

Lucy looks down at Natsu who is too sick to notice as just then the carriage stops.

"We've arrived?" Lucy says

"Well that was fast." Kouta says

All of a sudden Natsu shoots straight up like he was suddenly revived, "We've stopped!" Natsu yells happily as he breathes a small torrent of flame from his mouth and he and Happy dance around.

"That's a little over exaggerating don't you think?" Eiji says

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver of the carriage says

The group open the back door of the carriage and find themselves in what looks like a ferocious snow storm as Happy is forced to hang onto the door so he doesn't get blown away as the others look at where they've stopped.

"Wait…What the heck!?" Lucy yells out

…

After trudging through the deep snow for who knows how long, the group continue onwards trying to search for the Fairy Tail Mage known as Macao.

"It's freezing! Okay, I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!" Lucy whines

"Man this seriously sucks!" Gentaro yells

"Let's just hope we don't catch a huge cold from this." Eiji says

"This is really ridiculous!" Kouta yells out

"That's what you guys get for wearing such thin clothing." Natsu says

"This coming from the guy who only has a waistcoat on and isn't wearing a shirt underneath it!" Kouta says in anger and annoyance.

"Man if only our armor's had temperature controls or something to keep us warm." Gentaro whines.

"Lend me your muffler!" Lucy asks Natsu as she tries to pull his blanket from his back.

"Man they're annoying." Natsu says

"Hey we're only annoying because it's really cold! Why didn't you tell us this place was going to be so damn cold!" Gentaro yells in anger

"You didn't ask." Natsu replies

"Aye." Happy says

"That's it!" Lucy says as an idea pops into her head.

Lucy then takes out a silver celestial spirit key which appears to have the hands of a clock on its hilt, **"Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" **Lucy yells out as she swings her key creating a magic circle as then from it appears a grandfather-like clock which then sprouts thin arms and stubby legs and a head from above.

"Ooh, a clock." Natsu says as he and the others become amazed by what they see.

"Cool!" Happy says

"Amazing." Eiji says

"Another celestial spirit?" Gentaro says

"Wonder what this one does?" Kouta asks

Lucy appears inside the clock with the blanket around her as she speaks but the others are unable to hear her.

"Eh? Is she trying to say something?" Gentaro asks

"We can't hear you." Natsu says

"She says "I'll be in here."" Horologium says speaking for Lucy.

"Wait is all this clock thing can do is just carry people? Not really impressive…" Kouta says

"Yeah…but she's probably warm in there too!" Gentaro yells out as then the other Riders realize this and begin banging on the window begging them to let them in.

""Sorry guys there's no room in here for four people" She says."

"Why'd you guys come with me?" Natsu says

"Oi, just because we're cold doesn't mean we plan on helping you. We're still here to help you look for Romeo's father." Kouta says as he and the others stand back up and look at Natsu.

"She's wondering "What job did Macao-san come here to do?"" Horologium says

"You didn't know and you tagged along? He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan." Natsu says as he crosses his arms.

"Vulcan? What's that?" Eiji asks

"Vulcan's are ferocious monsters that live in various areas of Earth Land. Vulcans possess the ability to utilize Take Over Magic, which they employ by taking over human bodies in order to survive." Happy says

"They can take over human bodies?" Kouta asks a bit shocked

"And they use those bodies to survive?" Gentaro says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, that's why Macao came here to get rid of the monster so it couldn't hurt anymore people." Natsu says

"She says "I want to go home.""

"And I say "Go right ahead."" Natsu says as he Happy and the Riders walk away.

"Aye." Happy says

After walking for a few more minutes Natsu begins yelling out, "Macao, you here!?"

"Macao!" Happy yells out

"Hey wait! What's wrong with you guys do you want to cause an avalanche!?" Eiji says trying to stop them.

Just then a small bit of snow falls onto Kouta's head as he looks up wondering what it is…to then see a Vulcan coming right at them ready to crush them.

"INCOMING!" Kouta yells as the others look to see the Vulcan and quickly jump aside dodging his fists.

The Vulcan then glares at the group of heroes with a smile, "It's a Vulcan!" Happy yells out in shock

"So that's a Vulcan?" Eiji says

"Looks like just an oversized ape with a pointy head." Gentaro says not impressed as he and the other three Riders are about to pull out their Drivers when all of a sudden the Vulcan sniffs the air and then runs off towards Horologium.

"Hey you!" Natsu yells out

"What the? It's heading towards Lucy!" Kouta yells out

Meanwhile inside Horologium, Lucy who is still cold has her eyes shut when she all of a sudden hears a pounding at the window and opens her eyes…to see a Vulcan looking right at her.

"A human woman!" The Vulcan says as he looks at Lucy who is screaming in terror but cannot be heard.

"So it can talk." Natsu says as he smashes his fist into his hand and looks at the Vulcan.

""Who cares? Now rescue me!" she says" Horologium says as the Vulcan carries him away and Lucy with it.

"Uh…shouldn't we be doing something about now?" Kouta says just confused on why the Vulcan just took Lucy.

"Well yeah we chase after that thing, kick its ass, save Lucy and find Macao!" Gentaro says with readiness.

"Then why are we just standing here while it runs away with Lucy?" Eiji asks

…

_Mt. Hakobe…_

_Inside the Cavern of the Vulcan…_

""Why'd this have to happen to me? And what's with this monkey…he's way too hyper!" she says…" Horologium says as he covers his eyes while inside Lucy is crying her eyes out while the Vulcan happily dances around the two with hearts flying into the air.

"A woman!" The Vulcan says as it looks at Lucy again through the window.

Luc begins to shake inside the clock spirit full of fear, all of a sudden however Horologium disappears leaving Lucy right in the open in front of the Vulcan shocking her, "Hey, Horologium! Don't disappear on me!" Lucy yells out in fear.

"It is time. Fare thee well!" The voice of Horologium calls out as Lucy continues to shake in horror and cry her eyes out as the Vulcan is before her.

"I want an extension! An extension!" Lucy yells out as a stream of tears shoot out from her eyes.

The Vulcan's eyes light up as smoke comes out from his nostrils and he has his hands ready to grab Lucy causing her to scream more in terror.

"Monkey!" The voice of Natsu hollers out as Lucy then relieved to hear his voice turns around to see him charging at the two.

"Where is Macao!?" Natsu yells out as he then all of a sudden slips on the icy floor and slides past the Vulcan who is too distracted by Lucy that he doesn't even hear the dragon slayer until he crashes into the wall to become confused on what just happened.

Meanwhile Lucy's jaw drops as he stares in shock as once again Natsu does a terrible rescue of her.

"Lame…Is he incapable of making a normal entrance?" Lucy asks herself as she facepalms,

Eiji, Gentaro and Kouta aren't that far behind but are careful to make sure they don't slip on the ice, "Sorry we're late Lucy!" Eiji says

"But don't worry we're here to kick that Vulcan's butt!" Gentaro says

"Yeah!" Kouta says

"Seriously you can't make an entrance like them?" Lucy says relieved to see her Rider friends but still wondering why Natsu has so far failed to make a proper entrance to save her.

"Hey monkey! Where's Macao!?" Natsu yells as he's upside down.

The Vulcan becomes confused as then Lucy rushes over to where Natsu is as the Riders also join up with the two, "You understand me right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man." Natsu says

"Man?" The Vulcan says putting his hand to his chin.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him!" Natsu asks again

"He's already decided that the monkey's hiding him?" Lucy says as she continues to cover behind the four.

Just then Vulcan begins waving his hand at Natsu while pointing towards a hole behind him, "Oh, I think I'm getting through to him" Natsu says as he then runs over to the hole.

"Uh…I don't think it'd be that easy." Kouta says

"Oi Natsu wait a moment!" Eiji yells out

However Natsu ignores him as he looks out through the hole which only leads to the outside of the Mountain, "Where!?" Natsu says when all of a sudden the Vulcan knocks him out through the hole.

"Monkey!" Natsu yells as he is sent falling into the abyss.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells in horror.

"I got him!" Gentaro yells as he rushes towards the hole, placing on his Fourze Driver, flipping the switches and skipping the countdown yells, **"Henshin!" **and pulls forward on the lever transforming him into Fourze as he then presses down on his Rocket Switch, _"Rocket. On." _

Fourze then jumps out through the hole as his Rocket Module replaces his right arm and he flies downwards to get Natsu, "It's SPACE TIME!"

As the other three look out the hole, the Vulcan bangs his arms against his chest saying happily, "I don't like men! I like women!"

"Oh no…you don't think—"

"Don't worry I'm sure Gentaro will get him before he hits the ground." Kouta says as he and the others turn around and look at the Vulcan who stares at them.

"I don't like men…I like women." The Vulcan says as he then points towards them.

"I don't like men."

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll handle this ape." Kouta says as he and Eiji take out their respective Drivers and place it on their waists as then the belts form around them.

Eiji takes out his Taka and Batta medals and places them into their respective slots and then pulls out the Tora medal and places it in the middle while Kouta takes out his Orange Lockseed and opens it, _"Orange!"_

The circular crack appears above Kouta's head as the Orange Arms Armor appears from it. Eiji meanwhile tilts his Driver diagonally and takes out his OOO scanner sliding it down the Driver activating the medals as they chime out.

"**Henshin!" **Both Riders yell

"_Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-to-ba! Ta-to-ba! Ta-to-ba!" _

"_Lock On! Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!" _

Both men then transform into their default Rider Forms.

"Whoa that is seriously amazing!" Lucy says in awe

OOO's lets out his battle grunt as he gets into his stance as Gaim takes out both of his weapons and yells out, "This is my stage now!" as the two Riders then charge forward towards the Vulcan.

"My woman! My woman!" The Vulcan yells in anger as it then jumps high into the air.

The two Riders look up wondering what it's doing when it then comes down towards them with its fists held above its head. The Vulcan then brings the fist down in front of the Riders with the shockwave from the impacting sending the two flying back and landing on the ground. Gaim quickly gets up and pulls back on the Pallet Slide of his Musou Saber loading it up with the shots as he then fires them at the Vulcan who jumps up into the air to avoid the shots. It lands back on the ground in front of Gaim and swings its arm sending Gaim flying back again and landing hard in front of Lucy as he groans in pain, "Kouta!" Lucy yells worried

OOO quickly gets back up and activates his Tora Claws which extend outwards as he charges at the Vulcan and jumps at him with his right claw pulled back. However the Vulcan sees him coming and with another throw of its arm sends OOO flying away again sending him into an ice pillar as he grunts in pain upon impact and falls to the ground in pain, "Eiji!" Lucy yells

Feeling that her friends need help she tosses the blanket aside and pulls out one of her Zodiac Keys which has a ring and horns on top of it with the tip itself shaped like an axe, "Let me help you guys out!" Lucy says

"**Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" **Lucy yells as then from the magic circle that appears a gigantic sized bull (though with the colors and pattern of a cow) appears as on his back is a gigantic axe and he lets out a loud "Mooooo!"

"A cow?" The Vulcan and Riders say confused.

"No you idiots a bull!" Lucy yells out

"What kind of a bull has the color pattern of a cow?" Gaim says to himself but then decides to forget as he gets back up and group up with Taurus as OOO also regroups with them.

"Taurus is my most powerful of all Celestial Spirits I have contracts with!" Lucy says

"Well then it's nice to meet you Taurus." Gaim says

"As well as you Kamen Riders." Taurus says

"Oi, Kouta if she's bringing out her heavy hitter then perhaps we should use our heavy hitting forms." OOO says

"Yeah, I know what you're getting at." Gaim replies

OOO then takes out three silver medals and places and then taking out his three other medals places the new ones in his Driver before than pulling out his Scanner and scanning the medals, _"Sai! Gorilla! Zou! Sagohzo..._ _Sagohzo!" _

"Eh? Sai (Rhinoceros)? Gorilla? Zou (Elephant)?" Lucy says

In his Gravity Combo OOO then begins pounding his fists into his chest causing the entire cavern to shake a little, "Oi! Oi! Eiji! What are you doing you trying to bring this place down on top of us!?" Lucy says annoyed.

"Oh…sorry." OOO replies

Gaim meanwhile brings out his Suika (Watermelon) Lockseed, "Hehe now to go with my heavy hitter." Gaim says as he opens the Lockseed.

"_Suika!" _

OOO looks at Gaim for a moment before than looking back at the Vulcan but then upon realizing what Arms he's about to use looks back and yells in fear, "Eh? DWOAHHHH!" OOO then runs over to Gaim and grabs his arm.

"Oi Eiji what are you doing?" Gaim asks

"You crazy!? You use that you're definitely going to bring the place down on us!" OOO yells in fear.

Gaim then takes what's OOO is saying as he looks down at his Lockseed and understands he's right, "Uhh…Yeah, now that I think about it this would be a bad idea." Gaim says as he closes the Lockseed and puts it away bringing out his next heavy hitting Lockseed.

Lucy meanwhile was just confused by what just happened, _"What in the world are they talking about?" _

"_Pine!"_

"_Lock On!"_

"_Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!"_

Gaim then changes into his Pine Arms armor as this forms weapon the Pine Iron flail appears in his hand.

"Pineapple?" Lucy says to herself wondering if all of his armors are based on different fruits or something while wondering if Eiji's armors are based on different animals.

"Alright, let's take this thing down." OOO says

"Yeah." Gaim replies

"Yeah, besides…We gotta protect Lucy-san's nice body which as always does her good…Seriously could you be any moo-re lovely?" Taurus says

"Eh?" The two Riders say as they look at Taurus and Lucy with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that he's a pervert too…" Lucy says with her hand to her head in annoyance.

"Do all of your Celestial Spirits have…problems?" OOO asks

"How dare you take my woman!" The Vulcan says at Taurus.

"_Your _woman! I will have no moo-re of that!" Taurus says

"Then can we please just kick this monkeys ass already!" Gaim yells

Just then Taurus bends downwards and then jumps into the air taking his gigantic battle axe off his back and twisting it around him, "RAMPAGE!" Taurus yells as he then brings his axe down on the ground sending a shockwave towards the Vulcan to which the Vulcan jumps aside to avoid.

"Man that things speed is going to be a problem." Gaim says

"Well at least this time we can match his strength!" OOO yells as he charges forward towards the Vulcan with both of his arms held back as he throws them at the Vulcan who also throws its own fists at OOO the two's fists colliding into each other producing a shockwave from both of their strengths.

"Kouta now!" OOO yells

"Got it!" Gaim replies as he swings around his Pine Iron before than tossing it forward with the weapon hitting the Vulcan in the side of the face sending him flying to the side as he crashes through a pillar.

"Alright we finally landed a hit!" Lucy says

"Now let's finish him—" However Taurus is not able to finish his sentence as he receives a kick from Natsu who appears out of nowhere.

"NATSU!" Lucy yells out in shock.

"MOOOOOOOO! " Taurus yells out in pain as he then lands on the ground face first.

"I was pretty useless wasn't I?" Taurus's spirit says as it comes out from his body.

"WEAK?!" Gaim and OOO yell in shock

"Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" Natsu asks

"He's an ally you dolt! A Celestial Spirit!" Lucy yells in anger

"The monkey?" Natsu asks

"The monkey's the thing we came here to beat!" OOO yells

"She's talking about the bull!" Gaim yells

"Huh? Oi Eiji what's up with the color change, horns and bigger arms? And Kouta…is that a pineapple?" Natsu asks

"We changed our armors so we could fight the thing with equal strength." Gaim says

"Really I thought that was a cow?" Fourze says appearing out of nowhere as well rubbing the back of his head.

"Gentaro?! Where'd you come from?" Gaim asks

"Well I returned with the others. After all it turns out I wasn't really needed since Happy ended up saving Natsu before me." Fourze says

"Aye! I was prepared to catch Natsu as soon as he was sent flying through that hole." Happy says as he floats above the group.

"You can't handle transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" Lucy asks

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asks

"Happy isn't transportation…Happy is my partner you mean." Natsu says as he tries to think off what Lucy said

"R-Right…Sorry." Lucy says realizing what Natsu was trying to do.

"Well that is kind of true…Happy's a living being not a vehicle so he wouldn't count as transportation anyways." Fourze says

"EXACTLY WHAT GENTARO SAID!" Natsu says pointing at Fourze in happiness.

"That's my woman!" The Vulcan yells in anger as it jumps at Natsu from behind and brings it's right fist down on Natsu.

Natsu however just puts up his right arm to block the attack creating a shockwave which cracks up the ice around him, "Listen up! Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies!" Natsu says towards the Vulcan as he then twist kicks the Vulcan sending it flying back as he also slides back as well across the ice.

"The old man, Mira and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman…(The Vulcan starts charging towards Natsu as he powers up)Happy, Lucy, Shotaro, Philip, Eiji, Gentaro, Haruto and Kouta and everyone are all my friends…" Natsu says shocking Lucy and the three Riders a bit by how serious he takes everyone in Fairy Tail even the ones he hates as his friends.

"And that's why I'm going to bring Macao back home!" Natsu yells as the Vulcan jumps at him to which a magic circle appears below him engulfing his right leg in flame as he then kicks the Vulcan in the stomach sending it flying into the roof.

The Vulcan however recovers and jumps back down to the ground as stalagmite shaped ice go into the ground in front of the Vulcan. The Vulcan lets out a roar and then claps its hands together sending a shockwave forward which then sends the stalagmite ice flying towards the group as Lucy and Happy get into cover to avoid the ice while Natsu and the Riders remain where they stand as the ice does no damage to them at all.

"That won't work against fire!" Natsu yells

"It's going to take a lot more than ice to take down a Kamen Rider!" Fourze yells as he points at the Vulcan.

The impact of the ice however does create a dust of ice which obscures the groups view of the Vulcan, as the dust clears the group then see the Vulcan holding Taurus's axe.

"Uh, oh." Natsu and the Riders say

"That's Taurus' axe!" Lucy says shocked as nearby Taurus is still in daze from Natsu's kick.

The Vulcan then charges Natsu again and begins swinging the axe at him which Natsu is able to easily dodge without much effort…that is until then he once again slips on the ice finding himself in the air with his jaw dropped open in shock as he then falls onto the ground.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Happy yell

The Vulcan seeing this chance then brings the axe down on Natsu.

"_Shield On." _

Just then Fourze steps in front of Natsu and with his Shield Switch activated blocks the axe from hitting Natsu as he holds his ground.

"Gentaro!" Natsu says in relief.

"Nice speech back there Natsu. You and me are one in the same, protecting our friends no matter what even if they have done bad things to us. Which is why as friends…" Fourze then pushes back up on the Shield sending the Vulcan swinging his axe up into the air as then OOO and Gaim come in and throw a punch into the Vulcan sending it stumbling backwards.

"We're going to make sure to protect you and get your friend back no matter what!" Fourze says as OOO and Gaim stand side by side.

"After all, now that we're apart of Fairy Tail every single one of those people back there at the guild are our friends…even if we haven't met them all yet and introduced ourselves." Gaim says

"But either way we will fight to protect them all. Now leave this big oaf to us." OOO says

"Yosh sempai (Slides his left hand up the side of his helmet). Ikuze!" Fourze yells as he and the other three Riders charge forward towards the Vulcan.

_**(Insert Kamen Rider Fourze Opening: Switch On!)**_

The Vulcan having recovered raises its axe again as the three Riders charge at him as then OOO throws his arms forward shooting out his Gori Bagoon gauntlets at the creature hitting it in the chest again and making it slide back a few feet. As the gauntlets re-attach to OOO arms he then jumps towards the still recovering Vulcan, "AHHHH SEIYAAAA!" delivering a punch and headbutt at the same time sending it flying back as it then loses its grip on the axe as it crashes onto the ground again.

The Vulcan stands back up now fully angered as Gaim looks at Fourze, "Gentaro together!"

"Yeah!" Fourze yells as he takes out one of his Astroswitches and places another in its place, _"Chain Array On."_

Just then the Chain Array Module appears on his right arm as then both Fourze and Gaim swing their flail-spiked weapons at the Vulcan bringing it down on the creature sending sparks flying from the creature and it stumbling back. The two Riders then continue their attack swinging their weapons at the Vulcan hitting it many times and each time making it stumble back more and more, just then the Vulcan grabs the chains of the two Riders weapons and pulls on them sending the Riders flying right towards them. However the Riders are quick to turn this to their advantage as Gaim takes out his Musou Saber while Fourze takes out and replaces the Chain Switch with another one, _"Scissor On." _

The Scissor Module then replaces Fourze's right arm as he and Gaim then swing their weapons right into the Vulcan who is taken back and unable to dodge the strikes sending sparks flying from the creature as he stumbles back even more roaring out in pain.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy meanwhile watch the battle unfold taken back by just how powerful the three Kamen Riders are, "Whoa…they're actually beating the Vulcan." Happy says in surprise

"Those three must have been working together a long time. Their teamwork and their different weapons and armor are amazing. Makes me wonder what would've happened if the other three were here." Lucy says

"They're strong, and if they're strong the others have to be strong too…when we get done with this mission I'm challenging one of them!" Natsu says with a smirk on his face in hype.

"That's what you're thinking about!?" Lucy yells in shock.

"That's Natsu for you! Whenever he sees someone really strong the first thing that comes to mind is challenging them especially if they become a part of Fairy Tail." Happy says

"Now I feel a bit sorry for these guys for when this is over." Lucy says

The three Riders then once again stand side by side as Fourze (who has re-equipped his Chain Array Module) and Gaim launch their flail weapons forward again at the Vulcan while OOO launches his gauntlets again, all three weapons impacting at the same time on the Vulcan sending him flying back. The Vulcan now beat up and full of pain tries to get back up, "Don't forget we need to keep this thing conscious so it can tell us where Macao is." OOO says

"So only one of our final attacks should be needed to at least injure it enough where it can't fight anymore. " Fourze says

"I'll handle that." Gaim says as he then takes a few steps forward and pulls up on the Cutter Sword of his Sengoku Driver.

"_Pine Squash!" _

Gaim then jumps into the air and throws his Pine Iron at the Vulcan which enlarges itself enough as it then opens up and falls onto the head of the Vulcan closing itself and trapping the Vulcan's head within as the Vulcan attempts to get the weapon off. Gaim then holds out his right foot as yellow energy flows out from it and he flies right towards the Vulcan delivering a powerful kick into the creature as the Pine Iron detaches itself from the head of the Vulcan as the creature is sent flying back crashing hard into a wall sending dust and debris flying into the air around it as Gaim then lands perfectly back on the ground.

_**(End Song)**_

The three mages of Fairy Tail stare in complete awe at what just happened as meanwhile Fourze de-activates his switch and OOO and Gaim return to their main forms.

"What…amazing power." Lucy says

"Man…I can't wait to fight these guys now that's for sure." Natsu says getting all fired up just thinking about fighting the Kamen Riders now.

The three then walk/fly over to the Riders who have gathered around the smoking remains of the Vulcan as it lies upside down and…looks unconscious.

"You guys did it!" Happy says

"But I think you might of overdid it." Lucy says

"Uhh…oops. Sorry about that." Gaim says

"You know maybe we shouldn't of done any of our final attacks on this thing." Fourze says now thinking how their Rider Kicks are too powerful since they can destroy monsters.

"Yeah, it's a miracle this thing is still in one piece." OOO says sweatdropping thinking the same thing.

"Great now how are we going to ask it where Macao-san is?" Lucy asks

"Maybe you guys should've let me handle it." Natsu says

"I think you would've done the same thing too." Lucy says squinting her eyes at Natsu.

Just then the Vulcan begins glowing frightening Lucy a bit while confusing Natsu, Happy and the three Riders as a yellow magic circle appears and shrinks down before then shooting out a blast of energy forcing the group to cover themselves from the force of the blast and brightness of the light.

As the light dies down the group move their hands away from their face and look at what happened...

"What just happened?" Fourze asks

"I don't know but—"

Just then Natsu's eyes open up in shock at what he sees in the Vulcan's place, "Macao!" Natsu yells seeing Romeo's father Macao now in place of the Vulcan looking like he'd taken a beating.

"Eh! Wait that's him? Wasn't he just a pervy monkey just a second ago!?" Lucy yells in shock

"DAHH! If I'd known that thing was Macao I definitely wouldn't of done a Rider Kick on him!" Gaim yells in shock as well

"The Vulcan must of done a Take-Over." Happy says

"That would why he's here now instead of the Vulcan." OOO says

"We better treat him right away he doesn't look to good." Fourze says

…

The group quickly lay out Natsu's blanket and place Macao on it taking his shirt and coat off and placing some bandages on his wounds.

"It looks like he was in a serious fight before he was taken over." Happy says judging by the wounds he had.

"Macao! Don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu says

Macao doesn't make any kind of movement as the group look at Macao in fear hoping he's okay.

"Wait, maybe this can help." Fourze says as he takes out one of his Astroswitches and places it into his Driver.

"_Medical On."_

Just then a yellow box appears on Fourze's left arm as he opens it up and takes out a syringe from it. Fourze then jabs the syringe into Macao's arm as it begins filling his veins with Cosmic fluid. Just then a groan comes from Macao as he begins to open his eyes.

"It's working!" Happy yells in joy.

Macao's eyes then open up as he then sees before him Natsu, Happy and four strangers a blonde girl and three strange armored men, "Natsu…" Macao says weakly

"Macao!" Natsu yells in joy as Lucy and the Riders smile in relief.

"I'm pitiful…I defeated 19 of them…But I got taken over by the 20th one. I can't believe myself, man…Damn it…I can't show my face to Romeo like this…" Macao says

"That's not true! You did great defeating that many!" Natsu says

"So there were more than one of these Vulcans?" OOO says

"And he defeated 19 of them all by himself?" Fourze says

"That's really impressive." Gaim says as Lucy was thinking the same thing in shock

Natsu then reached down and grabbed Macao's hand as he extended his towards Natsu, "Let's get you home. Romeo's waiting for you." Natsu says with a smile.

Macao then smirks at Natsu.

"_Just amazing…I can't really match up with them." Lucy thinks about as she smiles_

"What are you grinning about, Lucy? You're scaring me." Happy says

"I'll pull out your whiskers, cat!" Lucy says in annoyance as her vein pops out

…

_Back in Magnolia…_

Romeo sat lonely on a flight of stairs depressed and sad as he knew that he was the one who had his father go on a mission because of what three boys said about Fairy Tail Wizards being nothing but drunks and cowards. As Romeo began to cry a voice then called out, "Romeo!"

Romeo then looked up to see Natsu, Happy, the new girl Lucy, the three new guys Eiji, Gentaro and Kouta and Natsu carrying…his father. Seeing this shocked Romeo happily as tears began to form in his eyes in happiness.

"Dad!" Romeo yells as he jumps into his father as the group watch from the side as then Romeo knocks his father down shocking Lucy.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Romeo yelled and cried as hugged his father who now had a bump on his head

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao replied as he hugged his son in reassurance

"It's okay…I'm the son of a wizard after all." Romeo replies through the tears of joy.

"The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: "Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh?!"" Macao says as he puts his son down on the ground and kneels down.

Romeo who has stopped crying smiles widely at his father. As this is happening Natsu and the others begin to leave to head back to the guild knowing that their job was done.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo yells

"Sure thing!" Natsu yells back

"Aye!" Happy yells back

"And thank you too, Lucy! Eiji! Gentaro! Kouta!" Romeo yells also thanking the new members of the Guild.

Lucy turns around blushing from the compliment as she smiles, laughs and waves at Romeo, the three Riders meanwhile turn around as well and smiling at the kid just wave their hands at him glad to have helped bring his father back home.

With that done with the group return happily to the guild and receive a warm welcome back from the other members of the Fairy Tail as well as the Riders sempai as they stand at the doorway to the guild.

"So how did your first mission in this world go?" Shotaro asks the three returning Riders as the group of Riders sit at a table by themselves.

"The same as always, we fought a monster, we kicked its ass and we saved someone." Kouta says

"Even though it was Macao's ass we did kick…" Gentaro says still a bit worried by that.

"Well apparently the Vulcan that took him over took all the hits for him, all those injuries on his body were from fighting the others before." Eiji says

"Well I guess that is true." Gentaro says relieved by that statement

"So, what'd you guys do while we were gone?" Kouta asked

"Well, since we don't have any money to rent a place to sleep. Mirajane suggested we can sleep in the cellar of the building. She'll provide us with the sleeping bags we need to rest for the night. Though we obviously can't sleep in the cellars forever, sooner or later we'll need to either rent an apartment or buy the supplies to build our own place." Shotaro says

"Which means we'll need to find a job on the request board that pays well and that we can do." Philip says

"I think we should get supplies to build our own place. With what we're going to be doing here we might not be able to keep up with payments for an apartment and we can convert the house into our base of operations. We can leave our Rider Machines there and maybe even bring in your RevolGarry should we need heavy support." Eiji suggests.

"We talked with Mirajane about that. The supplies we would need to build a house itself costs a lot and then of course we would need to buy furniture for the place. But if we can get those out of the way then all we would need to worry about would be food and other necessities." Haruto says

"But what about a place to build it?" Kouta asks

"There's an open area in the hills near the city. Enough for a house to be built. We visited the spot, it's nearly overlooking the entire city so we would have a view to keep eyes out for trouble in the city and it's far enough away that we could do our things secretly." Haruto says

"So it's settled then. We just need to do some jobs, earn some money, buy the supplies to build a house, build it and then the rest is easy." Gentaro says

"Well at least we got that out of the way…(looks around to see if anyone is close by them)by the way anything about Dai-Shocker?" Kouta asks

"Asked Mirajane to see if anything strange had happened in say the past few days or week. Nothing so far, Dai-Shocker's most likely keeping low. Studying this world to see what they might be up against and searching for potential allies." Shotaro replies

"Well at least them keeping low will allow us to do the jobs we need to earn money. How long do you think that may last though?" Eiji says a bit concerned

"They chose this place for a reason. They may have already explored some of this world before and are just exploring the rest of it. And if that's the case then they're most likely just waiting for the right moment to make themselves known." Philip speculates.

"And unfortunately for us we don't know where to start looking for them. So for now there's nothing we can do against them. We'll just have to take jobs as members of Fairy Tail until then to earn money to survive." Haruto says

"Man, this sucks. Let's just hope our sempai are doing well back in our world. Especially with finding a way for us to get back home and at least contact us." Kouta says

"It would be nice to at least be able to contact our sempai so we can keep them updated on things here." Gentaro says

"Do you think Dai-Shocker could know we're already here?" Haruto asks

"Who knows? Wouldn't be surprised really if we were spotted during our travel here in the first place. For now all we can do is wait for Dai-Shocker to make their first move." Shotaro says

"And let's not forget, even if we are friends with the people of Fairy Tail we can't get them involved with fighting Dai-Shocker. This isn't their fight, its ours." Eiji says

"Well…these guys do seem pretty powerful. They could—"

"Gentaro, Ichigo told us not to get the people of this world involved. Even if they are powerful and could be helpful, it's still our fight and not theirs." Shotaro says

"Besides, we can't let these guys get hurt if they go up against one of Dai-Shockers stronger monsters. Let's try our best like Ichigo said and keep them out of the fight." Kouta says

"We'll just need to make sure that we keep an eye out on that request board for anything that could be about Dai-Shocker. If any of us see something that looks like it could be Dai-Shocker take the request quickly, hopefully none of the others see it first and take it out of curiosity." Haruto says

"Alright (yawns) it's getting pretty late. I think we should get our sleeping bags from Mirajane and go to sleep. I'm sure you three are tired the most. Tomorrow we start our first job." Shotaro says

…

_Meanwhile in an Unknown Location…_

In what appears to be a throne room, the room is barely lit as two fans in the back behind the throne chair spin slowly letting light into the room. A red carpet leads from the front door to the throne as two Dai-Shocker Combatmen kneel down before the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker Doktor G as he has his back turned to them.

"So…the Riders managed to send five of their own after us did they?" Doktor G says after hearing the report from the two Combatmen who saw the Kamen Riders as they left Hargeon.

"Yee." The two Combatmen reply

A grin then appears on Doktor G's face as he begins to chuckle, "It doesn't matter. Soon this world will be ours for the taking and we can continue our conquest of the Multiverse. It doesn't matter how many Riders they send, all of them could be here and it wouldn't change a thing. The Riders will not stop us no matter what. In the end, Dai-Shocker! Will be the ones who stand victorious!" Doktor G yells as he then begins laughing.

"Yeee!" The two Combatmen yell out as they stand up and do their salute to Doktor G.

…

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, So-Pro Warrior here with another amazing Crossover! This time between Kamen Rider and Fairy Tail! But of course by now you've figured it out, it's not one not two but ALL FIVE of the Neo-Heisei Riders from Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim so expect some Hard-Boiled work to come onto this stage as it's Neo-Heisei Riders Tail TIME!**

**First things first, shout-out to Nbik who inspired me to write this Fanfiction Story as before I just had plans for only Wizard to be involved but after reading his amazing Kamen Rider x Fairy Tail Crossover which I wish would've continued it inspired me to bring in all of the Neo-Heisei Riders to make things better. **

**Second, some of you were wondering why I started from the beginning. Well cause I wanted too…literally it's simple as that. Yes I know what happens later on but I planned that out obviously otherwise I wouldn't of done this story. I already know who the Riders are going to be facing during most of the Arcs and they will of course fight those enemies alongside the members of Team Natsu who fought that bad guy in the anime, I already have planned which episodes from the Anime to skip since the Riders would not have any part in that episode, I have plans to create original chapters to this story…yeah I have a lot of stuff planned out. **

**Third, someone did ask whether or not Drive would be in this crossover when Kamen Rider Drive begins and the answer is…not as a main character. It'd be kinda dumb to put Drive in here when he doesn't even have access to all of his forms yet thus making him really weak compared to the other Riders and Fairy Tail enemies. But like I said not as a main character. So depending on how far I get into the show when it starts (since I wait for the more advanced subs to watch the show) I COULD include him in a cameo appearance. I also do have plans to have the other Kamen Riders at one point or another visit the Fairy Tail universe as well to give their sempai a helping hand. But for when and where you'll have to wait to find out…and I may even bring in a Sentai team or two in as well. **

**All-in-all though yeah that's about it. I have plans for original chapters to be put into this story especially since Dai-Shocker is in this story, plans for cameos from Riders and Sentai, and just some badass stuff to come. **

**Enjoy this Crossover! **


	3. Teams Natsu & Rider Formed! First Job!

_Insert Opening Theme: Snow Fairy_

_(The scene shows a couple of fairies hopping across the night sky leaving a trail of dust behind them as they then take off into the air.)_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_(A building is then seen followed by a boat as the dust of the fairies are still seen in the night sky)_

_hikari zenbu atsumete (I'm holding, all the light on to your way)_

_(It then shows as Natsu along with Kouta stare upward into the night sky as then the screen moves upwards and shows the moon)_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo (this light will shine upon a brand new day!)_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**X**_

_**Kamen rider**_

_**Neo-Heisei Riders Tail**_

_(The night sky then changes to day as the title appears)_

_(The scene then switches to a hill overlooking a city with Lucy staring down towards it as a Fairy flies by in front of her and then looks behind her)_

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? (Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?)_

_(Scene then switches to a destroyed city with Gray who is shirtless standing on top of the rubble and leaning back on a part of the wall as he stares outwards as a fairy flies by to his left and he looks to the right)_

_OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara (Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse.)_

_(Scene then switches to a slain monster in the mountains as then standing near it with a sword held outwards is Erza who has her eyes closed when a fairy then flies past her from behind as she then opens her eyes and the wind blows her hair)_

_OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga (But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?)_

_(Scene then shows the un-transformed Riders standing atop a tall building looking outwards into a city as a fairy flies by behind them and they all of a sudden transform into their main Rider Forms)_

_OH YEAH_

_(A leaf blows by as it then shows Natsu and Happy standing atop a hill overlooking a forest as then another leaf blows by and Natsu turns around with a happy grin on his face and Happy jumps into the air)_

_OH YEAH_

_(Scene then shows a wooden train bridge over water as a train passes by over it, inside the train the members of Team Natsu and the un-transformed Riders sit on their chairs as smoke comes from Natsu's mouth with Happy waving a fan at him to keep him cool, Lucy reads a map, her celestial spirit Plue dances on the floor in between her and Erza who is enjoying a strawberry cake, Gray with a buttoned down shirt on leans against the window, Shotaro has his fedora over his face sleeping most likely, Philip reads a book, Eiji flips one of his medals in the air, Gentaro plays with his rocket switch, Haruto eats a plain sugar donut and Kouta twirls his Orange Lockseed around on his finger.)_

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi (The sun and moon have joined in celebration)_

_(Scene then switches to Team Natsu riding on a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like animal as Gray and Happy sit atop the wagon, Natsu is hanging off the back end of the roof, Lucy looks at Natsu from the back window, Erza controls the carriage and the Kamen Riders drive their respective Rider Machines behind the Wagon. Scene then switches to the group in the woods around a campfire as Natsu eats two meat from bones, Happy eats a fish, Gray leans on the ground reading one of Lucy's stories to which she stares at him annoyed, Erza sleeps in the back against her luggage's, and the un-transformed Riders sleeping soundly in sleeping bags)_

_wasuremono wanai desuka? (Have you forgotten our affiliation?)_

_(Scene then shows Plue looking upwards shaking like always as then it shows Lucy sitting lonely on a bridge as the rain pours down around her looking sad when all of a sudden the sun comes out and she looks to her left)_

_okashii na kimi ga inai to (When you're not here to share your laughter with me)_

_(It is then shown as Mirajane waves her right hand into the air at Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu and the Riders look towards her ready for a mission as behind them is Erza's luggage as Lucy then smiles at her friends)_

_hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai (I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's)_

_(Natsu jumps into the air away from a flying monster with something in his hands. Scene then switches to the two groups fighting against some large plants as Erza looks at the mission paper, Natsu tries not to get eaten by one of the plants, Gray grabs one of the roots of the plants, Lucy finds herself caught by one of the plants and dizzy, Gaim and OOO hold back some of the attacking plants roots, Fourze who is using his Fire Switch Double in his heat/metal form and Wizard in his Flame Dragon form let lose a barrage of flames to try and burn the plants)_

_SNOWING sunao ni (Snowing, keep going)_

_(Scene then shows Natsu, Lucy, Gaim and Fourze running from what look like giant wasps. Scene then switches to the Fairy Tail Guild as Natsu and Gray butt heads at each other in anger as their respective color of the element surround them with Happy eating a fish right in front of them as Mirajane watches the two, Lucy laughs at them, Shotaro looks on in annoyance while Philip looks intrigued and Haruto and Eiji watch the two as well)_

_egao ni nareta no wa (be honest and smile as we're)_

_(Scene then shows Doktor G with his arms outwards and looking like he's laughing as behind him the Commanders of Dai-Shocker appear)_

_futari yorisoi (Approaching, evoking,)_

_(Scene then show, splits down the middle and goes upwards showing some of the members of Fairy Tail including the Master Makarov, Romeo, his father Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Elfman, Loke, Mirajane, and the members of Team Shadow Gear Levy, Jet and Droy on the left side while on the right shows the past Kamen Riders including Ichigo, Nigo, the other Showa Riders and then the Heisei Riders in order)_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara (the clock to keep repeating over, but)_

_(Scene shows Lucy swinging her Celestial Key forward as then a sprout of water shoots upwards and her Celestial Spirits show themselves)_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_(Scene then shows Natsu in the middle of a canyon as he swallows in fire as all of a sudden a massive explosion goes off and a stream of fire shoots upwards into the air from the explosion)_

_hikari zenbu atsumete (I'm holding, all the light on to your way)_

_(Then the members of Fairy Tail from before are shown watching what is going on)_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo (this light will shine upon a brand new day!)_

_(Just then a huge monster appears before Team Natsu and the Kamen Riders who are prepared to fight the creature)_

_Why!? Why!? Why!?_

_(Scene then shows a younger Natsu as he hugs his Dragon Father Igneel)_

_Don't say goodbye!_

_(Kouta then comes down from the sky opening his Orange Lockseed as he then transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim and performs his Rider Kick as Natsu comes from below and throws a fire coated fist with the two heroes passing by each other and a bright light appears between the which then engulfs the scene as then Happy appears swinging his right arm in front of him and winking. Scene then switches to the front of the Fairy Tail Guild as Team Natsu stands on the left side of the building and the Kamen Riders stand to the right side of the building with from left to right; Gray who has his hands in his pockets, Erza has her hands to her hips, Lucy holds upwards one of her keys, Natsu bends his right arm upwards, Gaim shoulders Daidaimaru and holds his Musou Saber in his other hand, Wizard holds up his left hand showing his Ring, Fourze has his arms held upwards into the air, OOO bends downwards and holds his left arm far outwards and his right arm a bit outwards, and Double standing sideways pointing his left finger forward as Happy and Plue are in the air on either sides of the two teams with Plue next to Team Natsu and Happy next to the Kamen Riders)_

_End Theme_

…

_Universe of the Kamen Riders…_

_Location: Another Secret Underground Dai-Shocker Base…_

In a tunnel with the walls lined with pipes and a first and second floor, a Dai-Shocker combatman yells out as it is thrown over the side of the railing, crashing atop two other combatmen as it is then seen as Kamen Rider Ichigo is surrounded by a few more combatmen who he quickly takes care off as he throws a kick into one in front of him, turns around and twist kicks three more down and then turns around as the last combatman swings its blade down only to be stopped in the air by Ichigo with his left arm and then punched in the stomach and receive a uppercut with his right arm. Ichigo looks around to see no more Dai-Shocker combatmen around him as around fifteen bodies litter around him, Ichigo looks up to see as Decade appears looking over the railing. Hearing the sounds of more combatmen coming from up ahead of them, the two Riders quickly run off in the direction towards the fighting. Arriving in the main room of the Dai-Shocker base as Decade runs down a flight of stairs to get back to ground level, the two then stop in their tracks. Before them is the newest/latest Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive. Kamen Rider Drive grabs the arm of a Dai-Shocker combatman as it tries a stab at him and then kicks it with his shin in the chest before then turning around and delivering a punch across the final Dai-Shocker combatman's face.

Once again nothing but the bodies of Dai-Shocker combatmen litter the ground around Drive, seeing Drive has taken care of the Dai-Shocker troops Ichigo and Decade look at each other impressed by his skills and walk up towards him as Drive hears footsteps behind him and turns to see his veteran Riders.

"Oh, Ichigo, Decade glad you're alright." Drive says

"Hmph. Not bad for a new guy." Decade says

Drive understanding what Decade means looks around to see all of the Dai-Shocker combatmen bodies and lets out a small chuckle as he places his right hand on the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ichigo, Decade and Drive then continue onward as they come upon the main bases computer. Ichigo immediately gets to work and hacks into Dai-Shocker's computer and begins searching through the files to see if he can find anything on Dai-Shocker's Multiverse gate. The Riders needed to find if there was some sort of way they could get in contact with Double and the other Riders in the universe that they and Dai-Shockers leaders went too so they could keep updated on their progress.

"Man it's too bad I was busy at the time you were getting the others. I would've gone with them." Drive says

"It's alright Drive, we understand you're still dealing with your enemies the Roidmude. You wouldn't be able to leave your city unprotected, besides with the rest of the Riders busy dealing with Dai-Shocker none of us would've been able to defend your city while you were gone. Besides I have a feeling that Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim will be alright. They can handle themselves." Decade says

"Still nothing. Dammit!" Ichigo says in anger as he pounds his hands on the desk.

Decade walks over and puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Don't worry Ichigo. There are still a lot more Dai-Shocker bases to search. Perhaps one of the other groups found something at the bases they were attacking." Decade says

"Let us hope you are right Decade. Even though those five are powerful, they have the entire leadership of Dai-Shocker to deal with. Even one of the Commanders themselves can be quite powerful, but if they have to face off against more than one or the entire leadership of Dai-Shocker by themselves…I'm afraid of what could happen if they prove too strong for them to handle." Ichigo says as he then turns around and walks away to exit the Dai-Shocker base.

Decade and Drive watch as Ichigo walks away as the two also begin to walk after him. Being a police officer, Drive could easily tell that Ichigo was worried, and while Decade didn't look like it he could tell he was also worried as well. Most likely all of the other Riders were worried as well for their sempai in the other universe. Even though he was the newest Rider to the world and to the Riders with the only other Rider having fought besides was Gaim and haven't of been able to meet the others face to face, Drive was still worried for his new friends as well. After Ichigo and Decade approached him asking for his help in the fight against Dai-Shocker, even though he was still fighting against his foes the Roidmude he couldn't turn away his fellow Riders request for help, especially with also being a cop who couldn't turn away the chance to fight against another foe to humanity. After hearing about the mission the past five Riders who proceeded him went on and what the Riders were trying to do right now, he definitely couldn't turn down the help, he owed Gaim that much for helping him before. Drive only wished he could help them, but once he was done with helping the Kamen Riders search for a communication device to contact another universe, he would need to head back to his city to continue to protect it from the Roidmude. Drive could only wander how his fellow Riders were doing in this other universe.

…

_Location: Magnolia…_

_Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment…_

"Yo!" Natsu, Gentaro and Kouta yelled greeting their friend Lucy as Happy who had a fish in his mouth, Shotaro, Philip, Eiji and Haruto just waved their hands at her…unfortunately for them Lucy had just exited out of her new apartments bathtub as she had a towel wrapped around her body and immediately upon seeing them become shocked and freaked out.

"MY ROOM!" Lucy yells out in shock and surprise.

Just then Natsu and Happy found themselves pummeled into the wall by Lucy kicking Natsu in the face who in turn slammed into Happy with the Riders staring in shock/fear/blankly at Lucy's action, "WHY THE HECK ARE THE EIGHT OF YOU HERE!?" Lucy demands in anger.

"Cause, we heard from Mira that you'd picked out a place…" Natsu says as he holds the side of his bruised face.

"Aye…" Happy adds in also holding his bruised face.

"You heard so you just barge in?!" Lucy says in anger as her vein pops out of her head and she points at Natsu and Happy who begin sweating in terror of receiving another kick from Lucy.

"And what are your excuses?! " Lucy says pointing at the Riders.

"Well we were walking around the city when we ran into Natsu." Kouta says

"He told us about you getting your apartment and invited us to come with him and Happy. We thought you'd invited him and Happy over and that's why he invited us." Gentaro says with a worried tone in his voice as he doesn't want to receive the kick to the face from Lucy.

"And you believed him! Here's an idea why don't you ask me instead of him! Seriously haven't any of you ever heard of the saying "common courtesy even between friends"." Lucy says still anger showing in her tone.

Shotaro sighs at what Lucy said, "If you're going to say a phrase at least know it and not have to reword it." Shotaro says

This however causes a heavy duty book to be thrown into the back of his head knocking him forward to the ground as he yells out in pain holding the back of his head. Lucy then turns here attention back to the others, "What you guys are doing is breaking and entering! That's a crime you know!" Lucy says

"What! A Hard-boiled detective like me doing a crime! That's ridiculous! Hard-boiled detectives don't commit crimes! We stop them!" Shotaro says in a boast as he stands back up…only to then receive a kick to his…groin and goes back down again biting down hard so that he wouldn't scream as tears came down his eyes.

"A little excessive don't you think…" Eiji says seeing his sempai down on the ground.

"Aww c'mon Lucy you're hurting us." Natsu says

"Yeah, both mentally and physically." Kouta says with a sweatdrop on his head.

"I'm the one who's suffering here…" Lucy says to herself.

"Says the one causing excruciating pain to others." Haruto whispers to the other Riders.

"Nice room!" Happy says…as he scratches his claws against the wall.

"Don't sharpen your claws you cat creature!" Lucy yells out in horror.

"Oh, what's this?" Natsu says as he and Philip are over at a desk and pick up some stacks of paper that intrigue them.

"Seems like our blonde friend has been really busy with writing something." Philip says

"!"

"Don't look!" Lucy yells as she back kicks away both Natsu and Philip who are sent flying back in the air.

"Both Shotaro AND Philip!? She just took down our first veteran…be careful Eiji you might be next." Kouta says which worries Eiji a bit.

"Don't say that!" Eiji says

"Oh a Rider Kick?" Philip says as he sits back up and doesn't even appear to be fazed by the kick…or the bruise on his head.

"Not even…" the other still standing riders say waving their right hand in disagreement.

"Aww now I'm curious. What is that?" Natsu says as he also sits back up with a bump on his head as Lucy holds the stack of papers shaking in embarrassment.

"Haven't you done enough? Go home already!" Lucy says as tears stream down her face.

"Technically we don't even have a home to go back too so that could be a problem for us." Kouta says as behind him the others help Shotaro and Philip.

And what Kouta said was very true; it had only been a few days since the incident with the Vulcan and rescuing the Fairy Tail Mage Macao and unfortunately for the Riders while they had come up with a plan to build their own house atop a nearby hill to use as a base of operations in this universe. They hadn't had luck in securing any money to buy the equipment and supplies needed to build it. They hadn't been able to find any requests with a good payment that needed their skills or Rider powers so things so far weren't looking so good for the Riders. They also still hadn't heard anything about any sightings that could be Dai-Shocker which still meant they weren't making any big moves yet and while that was half good as that would draw too much attention, it also worried the Riders who were wondering just what Dai-Shocker was up too.

"No way! We came along to hang out!" Natsu says to Lucy.

"Actually you invited us to come with you to this place." Haruto says to Natsu's comment.

"I can't believe this guy…" Lucy says as tears continue to come down her face.

…

_Some Time Later…_

After putting some clothes on and calming down…a little bit, Lucy, Natsu and Happy sat down at the table while the Riders had to find other spots to sit/lie down.

"I just moved in, so I don't have anything to entertain you. Go home after you finish your tea okay?" Lucy says in a pout having of gotten herself and her "guests" some tea.

"She sure is cold-hearted…" Natsu says in disappointment as he looks down with his eyes closed while Happy stands on the table.

"Aye…" Happy adds in.

"Cold-hearted you say?" Lucy says

Just then Natsu shoots back up as he remembers something, "Oh yeah! How about showing us all of those key guys of yours Lucy." Natsu says

"They're not "key guys" they're Celestial Spirits." Lucy says annoyed

"Now that you think about it I'm actually interested in seeing these Celestial Spirits myself." Haruto says as he finishes sipping some of his key.

"Yeah just seeing that Taurus guy and that clock were interesting. Do you have any others?" Kouta asks

"How many Celestial Spirits do you have a contract with Lucy?" Happy asks

"Contract?" Shotaro says.

"A contract is what it is Shotaro. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contractor. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However a contract can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the Spirit by themselves, or dies." Philip says

"That's exactly right Philip. How'd you know?" Lucy asks

"I did my research." Philip says having of actually looked up Celestial Spirit Magic in the Gaia Library

"Well anyways I have contracts with six at the moment. 3 Silver and 3 Gold." Lucy says as she pulls out her key ring which holds 3 silver and gold keys and then places the keys individually on the table.

"Silver and Gold keys? What's the difference?" Gentaro asks

"These silver keys are the ones sold in stores. "The Clock," Horologium, "The Southern Cross," Crux, "The Harp," Lyra. Then the gold ones are super-rare keys that open the Twelve Zodiac Gates. "The Golden Bull," Taurus, "The Water Bearer," Aquarius, and "The Giant Crab" Cancer. " Lucy says

"_Taurus…Aquarius…Cancer…The Twelve Zodiac…" Gentaro says in his mind as just thinking about them brings back the terrible memories of his fights with his universes Zodiacs, his enemies. _

"Hm? Gentaro are you okay?" Lucy asks when she notices Gentaro's strange look on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah hehe sorry about that. Just thinking about something." Gentaro says as he smiles again.

While Lucy, Natsu and Happy didn't think much of it, to the Riders they knew exactly what was going through Gentaro's mind. Having of heard about his fights with his main enemies the Zodiacs from some of his friends, while they knew that the Zodiacs of this universe were obviously good…in the hands of the right person they knew that Gentaro would need some time most likely trying to fight alongside them.

"A CRAB!?" Natsu yells out in joy as he and Happy jump up with saliva drooling from their mouths.

"A CRAB!" Happy yells out in joy as well

"There they go again zoning in on the weirdest parts…Now that I think about it, I still haven't made a contract with the key I got from Hargeon. Since you're here and all, I'll show you guys the process a Celestial wizard goes through to make a contract with a spirit." Lucy says as she stands up snapping Natsu and Happy out of their trance while gaining the interests of them and the Riders.

"I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact?" Happy whispers to Natsu

"It sounds painful…for your butt." Natsu whispers back

"Why are you talking about my but? And you know I can hear you." Lucy says annoyed.

"Did you guys not hear a single thing Philip just said? It's not a blood pact." Shotaro says

"Well, this oughta be interesting." Kouta says

"Well, here I go. (Lucy then grabs her newest silver key and holds it outward) I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!" Lucy says as Natsu and the others stand behind her watching as she does this.

"**Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!" **Lucy yells

Streams of yellow lights shoot out from the key and fly towards the ground as they all form up together as then what appears to be a small about Happy's size snowman-looking like creature appears…really twitchy. The Riders become confused by this while Natsu and Happy appear shocked with their mouths and eyes wide-eyed.

"There's always next time." Natsu and Happy say

"I didn't screw it up!" Lucy yells back annoyed

"What's with the little snowman?" The Riders say

"HE'S NOT A SNOWMAN!" Lucy yells back still annoyed

Lucy falls to her knees and wraps her arms lovingly around the little spirit, "How cute!" Lucy says as hearts fly off around her while Natsu and the others just stare blankly at Lucy.

"I—It is?" Natsu says

"It doesn't take much magic power to open Nicolas's gate, so they're popular to keep as Spirit pets!" Lucy says

"Spirit pets?" Eiji says

"So all Spirits aren't meant for battle purposes?" Haruto says

"Looks like it." Kouta says

"Natsu, this is clearly a case of human's pride." Happy whispers to Natsu

"Luigi is definitely a scary one…" Natsu whispers back

"It's Lucy! And I can hear you…" Lucy says in anger once again

"Okay, let's move on to the contract." Lucy says as she kneels before the spirit with a pencil and notepad in her hands.

"_Pue, pue." _The spirit says

"How's Monday?" Lucy asks as then the spirit shakes its head as then Lucy marks it down.

"Tuesday?" Lucy asks which the spirit nods too as she writes it down on her notepad.

"Wednesday?" Lucy asks as Natsu, Happy and the Riders staring blankly as the exchange goes on while drinking their tea with Happy eating a fish.

"Kind of basic." Natsu says

"Really basic then you would think. I wonder if it's even like this for the Zodiarts as well?" Haruto says

"Aye." Happy says

"Okay, contract complete." Lucy says happily as then the spirit jumps happily into the air.

"Looks pretty simple." Happy says from the shoulders of Natsu as the group walk over to her.

"Yeah." Natsu adds in.

"It seems that way sure, but it's crucial. Celestial wizards work by contract. In other words, promises are everything to us. Therefore, there's no way I'll break a promise! See." Lucy says

"Ohhhh…" Natsu says

"Oh yeah. I have to decide on a name." Lucy says

"Wasn't it named Nicolas?" Happy asks

"That's the name for the variety." Lucy replies

"That's it! Come here, Plue!" Lucy calls out to her spirit…Plue.

"Plue?" The others say in unison

"Doesn't the name sound cute? Right Plue." Lucy says as she cuddles Plue in her arms.

"You sure he likes it?" Natsu asks

"Of course he does!" Lucy replies

"Plue's a "Lesser Dog" but he doesn't bark, does he? That's strange." Happy says

"It's not like you meow either." Lucy replies as then Plue jumps out of her arms and begins hopping around on the ground.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Kouta says

"I wonder what it's trying to say?" Lucy says

"Plue, right on man!" Natsu says in an outburst as then Plue gives off a toothy smile and a thumbs up.

"They communicated!" Lucy yells out shocked and a bit frightened.

"How in the world did he understand it?" Gentaro says

Just then Natsu stares intensely at Lucy creeping her out a bit, "W—What?" Lucy asks

"Okay, I've decided! All of you guys should join us and we'll form a team!" Natsu says to not just Lucy but to the Riders as well.

"I see!" Happy yells in joy as he jumps into the air

"A team?" Lucy and the Riders ask

"Aye! Everyone in the guild are allies, but the people who get along well join together to form teams. A request that might be difficult for one person can be handled easily by a team, see!" Happy explains to the group.

"That's great! Sounds like fun!" Lucy says in excitement

Natsu and Lucy then perform a handshake signifying the two forming the team, "Okay we're set then! What about you guys?" Natsu says as he, Lucy and Happy look over at the Riders.

"You want all of us to form a team? Is there a certain number to how many people can be on a team?" Kouta asks

"Not really. It doesn't matter really, besides the bigger the team, the easier it can make a lot of requests." Happy says

"Could teams work alongside each other and still receive the reward evenly?" Shotaro asks

"They can yeah." Natsu says

"Well in that case, no offense but I think me and the others will form our own team. Besides we can't make the other teams look bad by having the bigger group of the entire guild. If you know what I mean." Shotaro says

"Yeah I guess you're right. Besides we can still work together like I said. While at the same time having a little competition to see which team is the best of Fairy Tail." Natsu says

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think?" Lucy asks

"Team Rider? Man that sounds cool!" Gentaro says

"Well either way what's done is done. All signed and sealed!" Lucy says

"Aye sir!" Happy yells in joy as he and Plue jump into the air.

"Let's hurry up and do a job already! Both of our teams!" Natsu yells out as he then pulls out a request paper

"Oh you picked out a request already?" Haruto asks

"Yeah I got it before running into you guys on the way here." Natsu replies

"My, how hasty you are…Let me take a look!" Lucy says as she swipes the paper from Natsu's hand…who all of a sudden looks away with an evil grin on his face which upon being seen by the Riders…sends chills down their spines wondering why he's grinning like that.

"Shirotsume town huh? No way! 200,000 jewel for destroying a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person?" Lucy says surprised and shock

"See, isn't it a steal!" Natsu says

"Yeah…A little too much of a steal if you ask me." Shotaro says a bit curious as to why someone would pay so much for a single book.

As Lucy looks over the request more something catches her attention about the Duke, "Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting…blonde-haired maids!" Lucy yells out in shock.

Hearing this, Shotaro and Haruto spit out the tea they were drinking, Kouta and Gentaro drop their jaws in shock and Eiji grabs the request from Lucy to see if he heard her right.

"Oh…how very tricky." Philip says intrigued.

"And Lucy's blond isn't she?" Natsu says sarcastically as he and Happy smile with Lucy staring at the two wide eyed, jaw dropped in complete shock

"Let's get her to infiltrate the mansion dressed as a maid." Happy says

"You planned this… from the beginning!" Lucy cries out as tears shoot out from her eyes and Natsu and Happy jump up happily.

"It was a good choice not forming a team with Natsu. Otherwise we'd have to worry about him pulling some kind of stunt on us like that." Kouta says

"That's not the only reason." Shotaro says to the others as Lucy is crying on the ground and Natsu, Happy and Plue talk amongst each other.

"What was the other reason?" Kouta asks

"Considering how teams will most likely go on missions together. Remember if we get a request that has to do with Dai-Shocker only we can deal with it. We need to leave the others out of it. So Natsu and Lucy would understand if we got a request and we said that it's a small request we can handle it ourselves or that we feel like it's a request for only one team. Some kind of explanation saying just we can handle it and we don't need them with us." Shotaro says

"True." Haruto says

"Man I feel really bad for Lucy. She has to be on a team with Natsu and Happy…and considering what just happened, I have a feeling she's going to be a lot more careful in future requests." Kouta says

"Or she's going to be the one to pick the requests out." Eiji says

"You tricked me?!" Lucy yells out in anger at Natsu.

"Okay, it's practice time. Try calling Happy "Master"." Natsu calmly replies

"No way! Not to a cat!" Lucy cries out

"(all sigh) this is going to be a long day…" All the Riders say at the same time.

…

_Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall…_

The Solid Script mage Levy McGarden as well as leader of another Fairy Tail team, Team Shadow Gear looks at the request board in disappointment as her two teammates the High Speed mage Jet and the Plant Magic mage Droy stand behind her, "Huh? Did someone take that 200,000 jewel job for the book?" Levy says

"Yes, Natsu said he was going to invite Lucy, Shotaro and the others with him for the request." Mirajane says from behind them catching the threes attention

"Aww. That's what I get for hesitating." Levy says in disappointment as she and her team close their eyes and look down with Droy putting a hand to the back of his head.

"It might be better if you didn't go Levy." Makarov says from atop the counter of the bar catching the others attentions as Gray is seen sitting nearby on one of the stools.

"Master." Levy says

"Since I just got a message from the client." Makarov says

"It's been cancelled?" Mirajane asks

"No. It seems the reward has been upgraded to 2,000,000 jewel." Makarov says

"10 times more!" Levy yells as she and her teammates all become shocked from this news.

"2,000,000 jewel for a single book?!" Droy says

"That's the kind of reward you get for subduing monsters!" Jet says

"Why was it increased so suddenly?" Mirajane asks

Gray hearing this however smirks and scoffs as in front of him his glass of water ice cubes appear in it, "Seems like it got pretty interesting." Gray says

"Gray, look down." Mirajane says with her eyes closed from behind the ice mage.

Gray confused by what she meant then looks down…to see himself in his boxers only again as he yells out in shock.

…

_On the Road to Shirotsume town…_

Natsu, Lucy and Happy ride in a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like creature; meanwhile the Riders all transformed already drive their respective Rider Machines going slowly though as to keep close to Natsu and Lucy's carriage.

"Are you having a comfortable ride, master?" Lucy says with an evil sarcastic tone.

"It—it's a maid from hell…"Natsu says sickly as once again he experiences motion sickness.

"You know we would get there a lot more faster if you guys would've just rode on the back of our Rider Machines." Fourze says

"Yeah the lesser time we took to get there, the lesser time you would have to experience your sickness Natsu." Wizard says

"I had no problem riding with you guys at all. But apparently…"

"If Natsu rides something faster than his motion sickness after we're off a vehicle tends to last longer." Happy says cutting off Lucy.

"(sighs in annoyance) Oi Gentaro couldn't you just use your medical switch on him to get rid of that motion sickness?" Double/Shotaro asks annoyed by Natsu's sickness.

"I gave him a shot before we left…but it looks like this is something that can't be completely cured. Must be a personal problem or something." Fourze replies

"So why'd you want to form a team with me?" Lucy asks Natsu

"'Cause you're pretty sweet, you know?" Natsu says catching Lucy off guard

Lucy blushes a little as she thinks in her head, _"I think he's trying to say he recognizes my skills…" _

"But you're also pretty weird…" Natsu says in disgust catching Lucy off guard again and shocking her as she becomes annoyed.

"_This guy just called me weird?" Lucy thinks in her head _

Just then Gaim brakes back a little on his Rider Machine overhearing the groups conversation in the carriage as he appears on Lucy's side window, "While we're on that question why'd you want us to join your team?" Gaim asks

"Well for you guys I could just tell you were all strong. Even though I saw only a few of you in actual action so far I just have a feeling all of you are quite strong." Natsu says

"Hehe well you could say we can be strong from time to time. Heck to be honest you haven't even seen our most powerful forms yet or seen how serious we can get." Gaim says as rubs the back of his head with one hand

"Really you guys were holding back at both Hargeon and with the Vulcan?" Lucy asks

"Yeah. That Bora guy wasn't much of a problem and well we had some other forms that as you saw we used to deal with that Vulcan." Gaim replies

"So do all of you guys have like different armors and weapons or something like that?" Lucy asks

"Yeah you could say that for sure." Gaim says

"Wow you guys must have weapons and armor for everything." Lucy says

"Pretty much." Gaim says

"Well I look forward to seeing what else you guys can do. Anyways back to the job at hand I'm going to make sure this being my first job of many that I'm going to finish it quickly!" Lucy says with determination

"Wait, didn't you dislike it?" Happy says

"Yeah especially with what you have to do and who you're dealing with. I feel really sorry for you Lucy." Gaim says

"Nah don't worry about it Kouta I'll be fine. Besides I'm up against a dirty old man. I might not look it but I'm just a little confident in my sex appeal." Lucy says as she puts a hand to her cheek as she thinks about how sexy she can be.

"As a cat I can't really tell." Happy says shocking Lucy.

"Hey Kouta, you're a boy." Lucy says as she looks out the window at Gaim catching him off guard with the question as he sweatdrops.

"Y—yeah…"

"Then you can tell just how confident I am in—"

"Huh what was that Haruto? Hang on I'm on my way!" Gaim says as he quickly drives forward getting really uncomfortable with what she was most likely going to ask leaving her speechless as she sits back down on her seat in a pout.

"Alright so let's get this straight everyone! Since none of you are going to be doing any of the heavy duty work for this job we're going to be splitting the reward 92-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1!"

"!"

"Excuse me blondie!? What the hell kind of splitting of the reward is that!" Double/Shotaro yells out in complete anger.

Lucy however ignores Shotaro's outburst as then Happy speaks up," Lucy you sure about getting only 1% of the reward?"

"I'm the 92%!" Lucy yells at Happy.

"Bullshit you're getting 92% of that reward! We're splitting that reward equally!" Double/Shotaro yells out

"Hey I have to deal with a dirty old perverted man so you bet I'm getting most of that reward!" Lucy yells out at Double.

"Even then Natsu and Happy should be the ones getting the low percent of the reward! They're the ones who tricked you into this! We didn't do anything!" Gaim yells out

"Why is Happy even getting considered into this he's a damn cat! What's he going to use all that money for!?" Double/Shotaro yells out

"Hey I'm a part of this job either way so don't count me out cause I'm a cat!" Happy yells out

"Stay out of this Kouta! You couldn't even listen to what I had to say!" Lucy yells at Kouta

"I knew what you were going to say and it made me feel uncomfortable!" Gaim yells back

As the four continue to argue OOO, Wizard and Fourze continue driving slowly forward as all three of them sigh in tiredness of just hearing the argument.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it." OOO says

"Most likely." Wizard and Fourze say together

…

_Shirotsume Town…_

After a long time on the road, the group finally arrive at the town where their job is taking place and are currently on their way to meet with the client aka the person who posted the request on the board.

"So let me get this straight. Whenever you guys do this and become Double Shotaro, you're completely fine but Philip faints and becomes the soul of Double which is why I can hear him speak?" Lucy asks

"That's correct. Although there is one form we have where I become the body of Double and Shotaro is the soul. We could show you sometime perhaps." Double/Philip replies

"But what about when you guys first arrived at Fairy Tail and got your stamps? When you guys de-equipped your armor you were two people again." Lucy asks

"That was special armor where the two of us literally become one." Double/Shotaro says

"Man that sounds so confusing. Though I guess it would explain why we left Philip behind?" Lucy asks

"Well we can't exactly bring his body with us. It would attract unwanted attention and he could get hurt." Double/Shotaro says

"Just don't do anything while you're in my room should you guys un-equip your armor." Lucy says warning Philip.

"I'm never riding a carriage again." Natsu says still feeling the effects of his motion sickness.

"You say that all the time." Happy replies

"If you never take a carriage again then you'll never get to your jobs fast enough. And I'm sure the client wouldn't like that." OOO says

"He or she wouldn't." Double/Shotaro says

"Well anyways let's find something to eat." Natsu says

"How about you eat your own fire?" Lucy suggests to Natsu.

"You really are cold-hearted, you know. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Natsu says

"Of course not!" Lucy replies in shock of what Natsu said

"Well it's the same as that." Natsu says

"Really? You can't eat your own fire?" Double/Philip asks

"Nope." Natsu replies bluntly

"Would it make much of a difference really? He's "throwing it up" as the case would be and then eating it again. I don't see it doing much so I think I know what he's getting at." Gaim says

"Or that perhaps it's like eating your own puke of food or something like that. It just wouldn't do anything…or taste really bad." Fourze says

"You know Natsu. Perhaps we can be of help to you." Haruto says

"Really? How's that?" Natsu asks

"Well as things would have it we actually all have access to fire-based weapons and abilities." Double/Shotaro says as he takes out his Heat Gaia Memory.

"Really?" Natsu, Happy and Lucy say

"Yeah we do actually." OOO says as he takes out his Kujaku and Condor Medals which with his Taka Medal would transform him into a form with fire-based attacks.

"See." Fourze says as he takes out his #20 Switch which grants him access to his Fire State Form.

"I'm already in my style which is all about Fire." Wizard says as he raises his hand and shows off his Flame Style Ring.

Gaim chuckles as he then goes for one of his Lockseeds…but then stops upon realizing he doesn't have anything like that…or any Lockseeds at all that give him access to any elements.

"Kouta what about you?" Lucy asks

"…."

Gaim then falls to his knees in depression, "Yeah…unfortunately you're out of luck from me. I don't have anything that gives me access to fire-based abilities…" Gaim says

"Oh yeah I never thought about that till now." Double/Shotaro says

"We all have access to different weapons as well as different elements for attacks. Kouta on the other hand doesn't." Double/Philip says

"His Lockseeds only give him access to different armors and weapons." OOO says

"But none of them give him access to any sort of elemental attack." Fourze says

"So in which case his powers are all about weapons and armor. It probably doesn't help either that they're based on fruit so it makes them kind of…odd." Wizard says

"I'M WEEPING ON THE GROUND RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Gaim yells back at his sempai in anger.

"You guys have been fighting together how long and you never thought of it!?" Lucy yells out in shock and confusion.

"It never exactly came up!?" Fourze yells back.

"Perhaps another time!" Natsu yells out gaining everyone's attention to see him standing in front of a restaurant.

"Let's go in there!" Natsu says as he looks happy and no longer sick to his stomach.

"You guys go on ahead." Lucy says as she begins walking away from the others confusing them to what she could be doing.

…

_Inside the Restaurant…_

After getting a table and ordering food, as well as de-henshining out of their Rider forms, while Natsu chows down on the greasy meat food that he ordered and Happy eats Sushi the Riders eat their food normally as well as eat lightly since they have a big mission coming up and so don't want to be stuffed up in case they need to fight. Lucy however has still yet to return to them.

"Let's bring the fatty parts to Lucy!" Natsu says with his mouth full

"She looks like she likes the fatty parts." Happy says

"What is with you guys and calling her fat? She doesn't look fat at all." Kouta says

"Have you ever been crushed underneath her or seen how she looks?" Happy says

"That's a little mean don't you think?" Gentaro says

"Speaking of which where is Lucy? You'd think she'd be back from whatever it is she's doing." Haruto says

"Sorry I'm late." Lucy calls out as the others hear her.

"Oh Lu…cy?" Natsu says as the Riders meanwhile look and their jaws drop in shock seeing what Lucy's now wearing.

Lucy now wearing a maid's outfit poses with a finger on her chin as she lets out a small giggle, "It's true, I look good in anything, don't I?" Lucy asks the group

All of the guy's mouths hang wide open in complete shock seeing Lucy.

"Have you finished with your meal, Master?" Lucy asks in a way that says she is wanting attention as she twists around in her spot with her hands over her mouth.

"What are we going to do? We were just joking, but she's really gone and done it!" Happy "whispers" to Natsu

"Can't tell her it was just a joke now, can we? M—Maybe we can just go for it like this?" Natsu replies

"I can hear you!" Lucy says in an angered tone

"Man I don't even know what's worse? This or the time Akiko dressed up as a maid." Shotaro says as tears stream down his eyes

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me that. Yeah I have to agree with you, on one hand Akiko got eaten by a Dopant but this time our "maid" in question has to deal now with a perverted old rich guy." Eiji says

"This got weird really fast…" Gentaro, Haruto and Kouta say in unison with sweatdrops

…

_At the Client's Mansion…_

"I am the client, Kaby Melon." Kaby Melon, an old man wearing a black suit with white under-collared shirt and red tie with gray hair and sporting a toothbrush moustache says to the teams as behind him is his wife who sports a pink dress and has brown hair.

"Melon?!" Happy says he drools from his mouth.

"You have one tasty name!" Natsu says also drooling with wide eyes.

"Hey, that's rude of you!" Lucy whispers to the others as Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Shotaro sitting on the couch while the others stand behind them.

"Seriously you guys be respectful to your client!" Shotaro says having the knowledge and experience of how to deal with clients…depending on their personality and gender that is.

"(laughs a bit) I get that all the time." Kaby says

"Well can't blame someone with a last name like that really." Gentaro says

Meanwhile on Shotaro's waist, he still wears the Double Driver which he can use as a mean to talk to Philip telepathically, _"So Shotaro what do you think about this man?" Philip says _

"_There's something he's hiding obviously. Why would a man pay someone 200,000 jewels to steal just a single book? There's more to this man than he wants people to know about." Shotaro replies _

"Well then, let me tell you about this job." Kaby says as the mages and Riders listen in

"My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Duke Everlue, Daybreak. Or burning it is fine too." Kaby says

"Burning it? Then why don't I just burn down the whole mansion?" Natsu says as a small fire appears atop his left hands index finger becoming more piqued by the request.

"Piece of cake!" Happy agrees

"You can't! You'll get thrown in jail for sure!" Lucy says to the two

"You know you two, not everything needs to be solved by blowing things up." Eiji says

"I'd like to know the reason…" Both Lucy and Shotaro say together catching each other off guard as they look at each other.

"Who cares? It's 200,000!" Natsu says

"No, it's 2,000,000 jewel." Kaby says shocking Natsu and the others.

"2—2,000,000?!" Everyone but Shotaro yells who becomes even more intrigued by the increase in the reward again for a single book.

"_Nani…2,000,000 jewels now? All for the destruction of one book! Now I know something else is going on here. More than he's letting on." Shotaro says _

"_Just tell me when to start doing a lookup and I'll be ready Shotaro." Philip says _

"Oh, you weren't aware?" Kaby says

"2,000,000 divided by eight is…Whoa! I can't even do the math!" Natsu yells out as his head "explodes"

"It's simple! I get 1,000,000, Natsu gets 1,000,000 and Lucy and the others get the rest!" Happy yells out as his eyes look dizzy

"Good thinking Happy." Natsu says

"Aye." Happy agrees

"THEN THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR US!" Lucy and the Riders yell in anger at Natsu and Happy.

"2,000,000 jewels for the destruction of a single book? That's a little pricey for just a little book…don't you think?" Shotaro asks trying to see if he can learn anything else from Kaby.

Just then Kaby tightens his hands together as if something was angering him…or troubling him, "I want to destroy that book…no matter what. I cannot allow that book to exist." Kaby says as the two teams stare at the their heads (except Natsu and Happy) full of questions as to why a man would pay so much for a books destruction.

Just then Natsu's head lights up on fire scaring Lucy a bit.

"Okay, I'm all pumped up now! Let's go Lucy!" Natsu yells as he grabs a hold of Lucy's arm and in a gust of speed runs out with Happy flying with them.

"Well…he's all hyped up now." Haruto says

"Come on we better get going if we're going to catch up to them." Eiji says as the four Riders begin running after them.

Shotaro however calmly stands up and begins walking towards the door just stopping a few inches away from it, "I can tell when someone's hiding something Mr. Melon. I can also tell that you're a nice man so it's not something bad…but what's so dangerous about this book that it needs to be destroyed?" Shotaro asks

"Daybreak…it's a book that must be erased from this world." Is all Kaby says

"That doesn't answer my question Mr. Melon. This book, Daybreak…why should it be destroyed? What's so dangerous about it that you are willing to pay so much for its destruction?" Shotaro asks

However Mr. Melon remains silent as his wife puts her hands on his back as if to reassure him, Shotaro seeing that he's not going to get anymore answers from him and knowing that he needs to catch up with the others walks out the door.

"Oi, Philip." Shotaro says

"_Let me get ready." Philip says _

"…_Ready." Philip says _

"First Keyword: Kaby Melon, Second Keyword: Duke Everlue, Third Keyword…Daybreak." Shotaro says

…

_Duke Everlue's Residence…_

As Natsu, Happy and the Riders hide behind trees in sight of Lucy who is at the entrance to Duke Everlue's mansion, "Hello!? I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids! Is anyone home?!" Lucy calls out

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kouta says

"All she has to do is get the attention of an old man who's a pervert, burn the book and then quickly and quietly get out of there. Shouldn't be too hard." Haruto says

"Good luck." Natsu whispers out to her

"Break a leg." Happy also whispers out to her.

Gentaro however has taken notice of Shotaro's strange behavior since the group left the house as it looks like he's deep in thought of something, "Oi Shotaro you alright?" Gentaro asks

"I'm fine Gentaro. Just need some quiet to think about something." Shotaro replies

Gentaro could tell that he was thinking about the book that they were told to burn and why Kaby Melon wanted it destroyed, it was on all of the Riders minds but Shotaro being the detective he was, was more deep in thought about it. Just then a rumbling sound catches everyone's attention as Natsu, Happy and the Riders notice the ground behind Lucy begin to crack and break upwards which Lucy also takes notice of as she turns around. Just then the ground shoots upwards as then a very large figure is seen flying out, the large figure then lands back on the ground to reveal a rather large and grotesque maid with pink hair as Lucy yelps out in shock and surprise.

"A maid recruit?" The maid says in a deep voice

"Y—Yes!" Lucy quickly replies

"It seems you came because of the advertisement our Master placed for maids." The maid says

Just then the ground next to her shoots out upwards as well as a large grotesque man in a suit is seen flying out of it as he lands back on the ground in front of Lucy.

"Boyoyoyo! Did you call for me?" Duke Everlue, a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs sporting a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie says

"There he is!" Lucy says to herself in shock and fear but then quickly gets back to acting cute for the Duke.

"Let's see here." Everlue says as he looks at Lucy

"Thanks for having me!" Lucy says as stars sparkle around her

The Everlue continues to stare at Lucy and while she doesn't look like it on the outside, on the inside she is really frightened and grossed out.

"Wow, for a man like that I'm surprised Lucy's still holding her own out there." Haruto says

"I have a feeling we'll have this job done in no time. We probably won't even have to henshin." Eiji says

Just then the Duke turns away from Lucy, "No thanks. Go home, ugly." Duke Everlue says without remorse.

Hearing this catches Lucy off guard and literally stabs her out of nowhere as she is then picked up by the big maid, "That's that. Go on home, ugly." The maid says stabbing Lucy again with that word.

"Ugly? What in the world? That guy have problems with his beauty senses or something?" Gentaro says

"For a person as magnificent as myself…"

Just then four more…really grotesque and ugly maids appear from out of the ground behind him, "…Only beautiful girls will do." Duke Everlue says without problem.

Seeing the ugly as hell maids Lucy becomes quite shocked, as does the Riders as all of their mouths drop wide open in shock and horror as Kouta runs off feeling the need to puke and Eiji quickly covers his eyes, "Does that answer your questions Gentaro?" Haruto says

"H—Hai (Yeah)…" Gentaro replies

"I think I'm forever scarred whenever I think about maids." Shotaro says as then he covers his mouth feeling the need to puke as well and runs off.

…

Recovering from their horrified sights of the maids the Riders, Natsu and Happy who weren't affected as much by the maids and Lucy who is now in a depressed state and sits against a tree regroup, "So much for sex appeal." Natsu says actually thinking it's Lucy's fault.

"That's not the problem! That Everlue guy just has a really whacked out sense of beauty!" Lucy says to Natsu as tears stream down her face.

"Excuses." Happy says causing Lucy to start crying even more as her tears shoot outwards onto the ground.

"Excuses!? Did you not see just how horrifying those maids were and that Duke guy calls them beauty?!" Kouta says to Happy

"Lucy could've gotten in but she just gave up." Happy says

"Man you have a problem with seeing things the way they should." Kouta says in disbelief

Natsu then slams his fist into his palm, "Okay! In that case we'll have to go with plan T!" Natsu says

"Yeah! I'll never forgive that old fart!" Lucy says in determination and anger

"Wait…Plan T?" Eiji says

"Where did Plan's B through S go?" Haruto asks

"I have a bad feeling I know where Natsu's going with this Plan T." Shotaro says

"I do too. And the way things look; I say it's a good one!" Gentaro says agreeing with Natsu as he also slams his fist into his palm.

"What is T anyways?" Lucy asks

"T is for "Take-them head on."" Happy explains to Lucy

"How exactly is that a plan?!" Lucy asks

…

_Atop Everlue's Estate…_

After Happy having flown everyone one by one to the rooftop, Natsu places his right hand on a window and then within a few seconds melts right through it allowing him to reach in and unlock and open the windows.

"Sheesh, what part of "head-on" don't you get? We should've just busted through the front gate." Natsu asks Lucy as he looks at her disappointed by not doing a full on attack.

"No way! If we're careless the army will show up!" Lucy says to Natsu

"What's with you? Didn't you say you'd never forgive that guy?" Natsu asks

"Indeed, he'll get what's coming to him. Not only am I going to burn that book, but I'm also going to hide his shoes or something!" Lucy says with determination in her eyes which then turns evil red

"Whoa…how petty." Natsu says feeling sorry for Lucy for thinking that's something big.

"Aye…" Happy says agreeing

"That has got to be the WORST revenge plan I've ever heard." Shotaro says

"How sad." Eiji says

"Seriously that's all you can come up with?" Gentaro says

"He would most likely just go buy another pair or have his maids do it." Haruto says

"Not very bright when it comes to getting revenge." Kouta says

The group enter through the opened window to find themselves in what appears to be the estates storeroom. "Hmmm, looks like we're in the storeroom." Lucy says

Just then Happy pops out of nowhere wearing a skull head over his head scaring Lucy half to death as she slumps against one of the cabinets as Natsu kneels down and he and the Riders look at Happy who calls for their attention, "Look, look!"

"Looking good Happy." Natsu compliments as Happy begins jumping up and down in joy.

Exiting from the storeroom everyone begins opening one door after another trying to locate either a book or the library of the estate as all they come across include a broom closet, kitchen, dining room, bedroom…a golden bathroom with the Duke's face on the toilet seat…and continue to sneak around quietly as they hug the wall with their backs coming into the main entrance hall of the mansion which contains a golden statue of the Duke with his tongue out.

"Wait, you plan on searching through each room?" Natsu asks

"Of course." Lucy says

"We have to be really quiet otherwise we're going to get spotted and then the army will come and arrest us and we don't exactly want that to happen!" Kouta says

"Wouldn't it be faster to grab someone and ask them where the book is?" Natsu asks

"The last thing a hard-boiled detective like me needs to be charged for is interrogating an innocent person!" Shotaro says

"Even then…where is everyone? Are the maids the only staff here?" Eiji says

"We're infiltrating this place without anyone knowing we're here. Like a ninja and that stuff, isn't that cool?" Lucy says which then catches Natsu and Happy's attention

"Ninja…" Natsu says in a daydream.

"Uh…Natsu you okay?" Kouta asks

"I think he's got some weird mental image again…" Lucy says in disbelief

"Well they do look like they're thinking about something." Haruto says

Just then the floor in front of the group explodes upwards as four of the maids armed with metal staff's burst through the ground, "The intruders have been located!" the four maids say in unison

"Eliminating them!" The final lead maid says as she also appears as well.

"They're here!" Lucy yells

"So much for doing this quietly. Everyone!" Shotaro says as he and the others reach for their Drivers.

However that proves unnecessary as upon seeing Happy's skeleton face, four of the maids are frightened back, "It's a ghost!" One of them yell in fear

The four are immediately sent flying back by an annoyed Natsu with a fire coated punch, "You're annoying!" Natsu yells out

The final maid then yells out, "Flying Virgo Attack!" As she flies up in the air as she then tilts forward bringing her entire body on top of Natsu.

"NATSU!" The group yell out in shock

"Hey, take that off already." Lucy whispers to Happy

"We gotta help him!" Gentaro yells

However once again they are not needed to henshin as then the maid now identified as Virgo begins to get lifted off the cracked and crushed floor as Natsu is seen underneath her lifting her up by her belly before than tossing her high into the air and then coating his legs in flame and jumping up delivering a kick to Virgo as he now wears his scarf around his face like a…"Ninja!" Natsu yells as he sends Virgo flying and crashing to the ground floor.

"We can't have them discovering us—de gozaru!" Natsu says now acting like a ninja as Happy also acts like one with a weird face as he stands atop Natsu's shoulder.

"Nin-nin!" Natsu and then Happy says

"I'm pretty sure we've already been discovered." Eiji says

"Seriously there's no point now." Shotaro says

Arriving on the ground floor and to a set of two large doors, the group open the doors up to find themselves in the library.

"It's a mountain of books!—de gozaru." Natsu says

"Aye!—de gozaru." Happy says

"Great it's going to take us forever to look for one book in all of this." Kouta says

"And we don't have much time either since we've been discovered. Who knows what the Duke's done or doing now." Haruto says

"That old man's actually quite the reader I guess." Lucy says in shock

"Well then…let's get searching!" Natsu proclaims looking happy about it.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees

While everyone else quickly begins scanning through the books to look for the one called Daybreak, Shotaro places on his Double Driver to talk to Philip again to see how his search is going.

"_Oi Philip. How's things on your end going?" Shotaro asks _

"_I've read through this entire book Shotaro. There's nothing much too it really. I got to say though I did a lookup on the books author and apparently all of his books have always been quite amazing. But this book, it's nothing like the others he's wrote. It's horrible really." Philip replies _

"_There's more to this book than there has to be. That Kaby Melon guy's paying us millions just to destroy this book. There's got to be more to it than that it's just a horrible book or something. Just keep looking, we're at the Duke's estate now looking for the book." Shotaro says _

"_If that's the case you're going to have to wait for me to finish before you can henshin into Double. If anything just use your other driver. Or better yet just try not to get into trouble." Philip suggests _

"_That's probably not going to happen." Shotaro says as he then takes off his Double Driver. _

_In the Gaia Library…_

"Hmmm. Daybreak. What secrets are you holding for us?" Philip ponders as he looks at a Gaia Library book that copy's everything from the books title to its entire text.

"Daybreak…Kaby Melon…there's got to be some sort of…wait a minute…Daybreak…Kaby…could it be?" Philip says as he looks back at the book of Daybreak and then looks down at the author as the name Kemu Zaleon is seen.

"Kemu…Zaleon…Clear Keywords!" Philip says as then the green words of the three Keywords before him disappear as the book in his hand disappears.

"New Keywords…First Keyword: Kaby Melon, Second Keyword: Daybreak, Third Keyword:… Kemu Zaleon." Philip says as then a new bookshelf appears before him and a book slides itself out towards him.

Philip grabs the book and while it at first says Daybreak and Kemu Zaleon's name on the front of it, a flash of light emits from the letters as the words then rearrange themselves into something else, "Well now…this is interesting." Philip says

_Back at the Library of Duke Everlue's…_

"I found the golden book!" Natsu announced proudly as he held above him a golden book.

"Hey! Search seriously!" Lucy yells out in annoyance

Just then Lucy gasps in surprise upon seeing the title of the book that Natsu has in his hand, "Daybreak?" Lucy says

"Eh?!" the Riders say

"Like dawn?" Happy asks

Just then it dawns on Happy and Natsu as well an gasp in shock, "We found it?!" Happy says

"Seriously?" Natsu says

"You picked up a book without even looking at the title?!" Kouta asks

"Forget that I can't believe we found it already and so fast." Gentaro says in disbelief

"And to think we didn't even need to tear half this place apart looking for it." Haruto says

"What an easy 2,000,000!" Lucy says in joy

"Let's burn it!" Natsu says as he ignites his fist prepared to destroy the book.

"Pretty simple, wasn't it." Happy says

"Wait a sec!/Hold it!" Both Lucy and Shotaro yell at the same time catching each other off guard again.

Shotaro however speaks first, "We are not burning that book. There's something more to this, you all can tell right?" Shotaro asks

"Just because a man wants a single book destroyed and is willing to pay millions doesn't mean it's suspicious. It's called generosity and easy money so—"

"Hold on!" Lucy says as she grabs the book from Natsu's grasp

"But, this was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy says in joy as if she knew the person or something.

"Kemu?" Natsu and the others ask

"He was a wizard who was also a novelist! I'm a huge fan! I thought I'd read every book he wrote but this must be an unpublished work?" Lucy says as she fan girls over the book.

"Whatever, let's just burn it." Natsu says

"What are you talking about? This is important cultural heritage! You can't burn it!" Lucy says to Natsu trying to protect the book.

"You're abandoning the mission." Happy says

"Didn't I say I was a huge fan!?" Lucy yells out at the cat annoyed.

"Let's just burn 'em both." Happy says

"Oi! Oi! Aren't you guys getting a little bit to serious here? Shotaro's right aren't you the least bit curious about why that Melon guy wants this book burned?" Gentaro says

"We just do what the job says no questions asked. If we get 2,000,000 for burning this book then we'll do it no problem." Natsu says

"Can't we just lie to him? Tell him we burned it and I'll keep it!?" Lucy pleads

"I don't like lying." Natsu says

"And I don't like doing things without knowing the true purpose!" Shotaro says as he grabs the book from Lucy as she begins trying to get it back with Shotaro holding his arm out holding her at her face while she flails about trying to reach for it.

"You're abandoning the mission too Shotaro." Happy says

"Hey easy Happy we're not burning any one or any book. Shotaro's right it's suspicious of why we have to burn this book." Eiji says

"This author is supposedly really famous right? And this is apparently an unpublished book too. This means that anyone would pay any kind of price to get their hand on it. But instead Mr. Melon is paying for it to be destroyed. That doesn't raise any questions? He's hiding something and we need explanations." Shotaro says

Just then, "I see, I see." The voice of Everlue calls out catching everyone's attention.

Just then the floor in front of the doorway explodes upwards as Duke Everlue appears, "So you intruders are after Daybreak, are you?!" Everlue calls out as he lands back on the ground.

"See, this is what you guys get for hesitating." Natsu says to the others as he points at Everlue.

"S—S—Sorry." Lucy says

"What have you done to your mansion's floor?" Happy ponders as to why the Duke is destroying his own floor.

"I thought that you wizards were all coming to search for something. And it turns out it was that stupid book." Everlue says

"Oi, Lucy hold on to this." Shotaro says as he hands the book to Lucy and walks up beside his Rider sempai who stand to the right of Natsu prepared to go for their drivers.

"Stupid you say? You own a unpublished book by a famous author and you call it stupid and keep it?" Shotaro asks

"So wait…it's okay if I take it?!" Lucy asks with a smile on her face.

"No! What's mine is mine!" Everlue shouts out in a temper tantrum

"Miser." Lucy says

"Shut up, ugly." Everlue says as he picks his nose with the word again stabbing Lucy.

"Then how about we burn it?" Natsu asks as he lights flame on the palm of his hand

"No! I won't let you!" Lucy wines out

"Lucy, this is our job!" Natsu says getting angered

"At least let me read it." Lucy says as she falls to her knees on the ground and opens the book shocking everyone in the room.

"Right here?!" Everyone yells at the same time.

"Yeah well it's my job as a detective to get to the bottom of mysteries like this!" Shotaro says

"But you're also a member of Fairy Tail Shotaro! That means you have to do what it says in the job description and that's to destroy this book!" Natsu counters.

"No man would pay 2,000,000 jewel for the destruction of this book. That means there is something of value or something else with this book. I'm sorry Natsu but we are not going to destroy that book. We are going to find out why it's so important and then depending on it we will or will not destroy it!" Shotaro says

"Enough nonsense! Do you not know who I am?! Now get your dirty hands off my book! Vanish Brothers!" Everlue yells out

Just then a secret bookshelf passageway opens up revealing two men; one a massive and mildly tall man; his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face, wearing a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. The other man, being notably tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of the other, possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso with long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges, face squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back, and sporting Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers.

"Good afternoon." The one with a light tunic says

"Even mother would be surprised to see these brats are Fairy Tail wizards." The tall one says

"Who are you two?" Kouta calls out

"That mark! They're from the mercenary guild, the "South Wolves"!" Happy yells in shock upon seeing their guild's tattoo mark on them.

"So you hired these guys?" Natsu says as he cracks his knuckles.

"This…" Lucy says as she continues to read the book but is noticing something.

"Wolves are always hungry yes? Prepare yourselves!" Everlue says as the two Vanish Brothers stand behind him.

"Think you guys can buy me some time? Shotaro's right there might be some kind of secret to this book." Lucy asks the others

"Heh, knew it. Don't worry Lucy; we'll buy you the time needed to read that book." Shotaro says as he takes a step forward.

…

"Philip may be busy which means I can't henshin into Double…good thing for me then. (Takes out his Lost Driver) I always have a trump card." Shotaro says as he then places the Lost Driver on his waist which attaches to him.

The other Riders take out their drivers as well and place it on their waists as then a strap forms around them. Shotaro then takes out his Joker Gaia Memory.

"_Joker!" _

The others take out what they need to henshin while Gentaro flips his four switches on his driver.

"_Taka! Tora! Batta!"_

"_3…2…1."_

"_Driver On Please! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!" _

"_Orange! Lock On!" _

"**Henshin." **Shotaro says as he places his Joker Memory into the Lost Driver.

"**Henshin!" **the others follow

"_Joker!"_

"_Ta-to-ba! Ta-to-ba! Ta-to-ba!"_

"_Flame, Please…Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!" _

"_Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!" _

As Eiji transforms into OOO's Tatoba form, Gentaro into Fourze's basic state, Haruto his flame style and Kouta into his Orange Arms armor; for Shotaro he takes on a different look as instead he becomes fully black with purple stripes as a line dividing his body is not seen and he isn't half and half in different color.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy are taken back by Shotaro's new look while Everlue and the Vanish Brothers are taken back by what they think are Requip mages however having never seen the armor they're wearing before.

"Kamen Rider…Joker." Joker says as he flicks his wrist.

"Lucy, things are about to get dangerous here. You better go somewhere else." Joker says to Lucy

"Got it." Lucy complies as she runs to a nearby doorway and runs through it.

"I'm going after the girl! Deal with these brats!" Everlue says as he slowly begins descending into the ground.

"Yes sir." The Vanish Brothers say in unison

"Happy, take care of Lucy." Natsu says to Happy.

"I'll back you up!" Happy says

"No need. Besides I got all the backup I need." Natsu says

"Happy won't be enough to protect Lucy from Everlue. Shotaro, Kouta you two go with Happy to protect Lucy." Wizard says

"Huh? Aw but I was ready to kick these guys asses." Joker says sarcastically.

"You guys can count on us. Just show these guys just who they're messing with!" Gaim says

"Come on, this way!" Happy says as he flies over the two Vanish Brothers as Joker and Gaim rush forward and then jump flip forward over the two Vanish Brothers and continuing after Happy.

"Hey! I'm telling mother on you!" The tall Vanish Brother says

"Calm yourself. Cool down." The other Vanish Brother says

"Come on, fire and Requip mages." The older Vanish Brother says

"Huh? How'd you know that I was a fire mage?" Natsu asks

"We saw flames wrapped around your legs when you defeated Virgo. There's no mistaking it; you're a fire ability-type wizard."

"Hope you boys are ready to go crying back to your momma. Cause we're about to kick your ass!" Fourze says as he pounds his right fist against his chest and then extends it forward.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about our momma! You white armored Requip mage!" The younger Vanish Brother says in anger

"Well you better get ready!" Natsu says as he explodes in flames which all then travels to his right fist.

"Cause I'm about to burn you to a crisp!" Natsu yells as he shoots forward and throws his fist forward.

Just then the older Vanish Brother pulls out a gigantic sized frying pan and turning around places it behind him as Natsu's flame-coated punch impacts into it but to no effect," Sorry to say this, but we are especially skilled against fire wizards." The Older Vanish Brother says as he then twist kicks Natsu back.

The older Vanish brother meanwhile crouches down and then pounces upwards before twisting around in the air and coming down with a swinging kick towards Natsu and the Riders who all dodge the attack as it impacts in the ground. Just then the older Vanish Brother appears and swings his frying pan at Natsu sending him flying out the door as he safely lands on the tongue of the Everlue's statue.

"Natsu!" Fourze yells out as he and the others look towards the door before than looking back at the Vanish Brothers.

Fourze then charges forward towards the younger Vanish Brother who smirks thinking taking Fourze down will be easy, however he is unaware of what Fourze is capable of or possesses as Fourze pushes down on his Rocket Astroswitch.

"_Rocket. On." _

Fourze then jumps forward as his Rocket Module replaces his arm catching the Vanish Brother off guard, "RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!" Fourze yells as he slams his Rocket into the chest of the Vanish Brother sending him flying back and crashing into a bookshelf.

"Brother!" The other Vanish Brother yells in shock as he turns his attention back towards Wizard and OOO who both then brandish their respective swords and charge forward.

The Vanish Brother gets into a fighting stance and as OOO swings first jumps back to dodge the attack before than swinging his frying pan knocking away an attack from Wizard and then trying to twist kick OOO in the head who duck twists underneath the attack as Wizard swings his WizarSwordGun upwards just barely dodged by the Vanish Brother. The Vanish Brother then attempts to swing his pan down on Wizard while he's on his knees but OOO quickly blocks the incoming attack and manages to hold it back, just then the Vanish Brother takes notice of Wizard as he switches his WizarSwordGun to gun form and aiming it at him fires five shots into the Vanish Brother sending sparks and the Vanish Brother flying onto his stomach a few feet back.

The three Riders regroup back up as the younger brother having recovered rushes over to his older brother and helps him up, "Brother! Should we tell momma on them?!"

"Hmm. Looks like we've underestimated our Requip Mages here. Not only do they possess strange armor but strange weapons as well. Well no longer. Let's go brother!"

"Yeah!"

Just then another explosion erupts from the room as the three Riders jump backwards through the door and manage to land alongside Natsu on the tongue, "You guys alright?" Natsu asks

"No problem. We just needed a bigger space to fight them in." Fourze says

"You mages might be from Fairy Tail. But in the end you're still mages! You're no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries." The Younger Vanish Brother boasts

"_Heh if only you guys knew who you were really dealing with!" Fourze says in his head _

"We've faced guy's way more tougher than you before hundreds of times!" OOO says

"Trust us when we say you're nothing compared to them." Wizard says

"SO that's all you got?!" Natsu taunts

"Brother, they're talking trash to us!" The Younger Brother complains in anger.

"Do you know what a mages weakness is?" The Older Brother asks Natsu.

"Y—You mean transportation!" Natsu says in shock and fear as his eyes widen causing the Riders to fall on their faces dumbfounded by Natsu's reply.

"I think that might just be a personal issue you have…" The Older Brother says

"He's totally talking trash to us!" The Younger Brother says

"Natsu if haven't noticed you're the only one around Fairy Tail who gets motion sickness! So how could that be every mages weakness!?" Fourze yells out

"Hey you never know." Natsu replies

"Their weakness is their body!" The Older Vanish Brother yells as he crouches down and then with incredible speed jumps upwards towards Natsu and the Riders bringing his giant pan down on them as they quickly jump off the tongue which is hit and breaks off the statue.

"To train oneself in magic takes discipline of mental focus!" The Older Brother says

"Watch out!" Wizard yells as then he and OOO are barely able to dodge the Younger Brother as a quick dart towards them slams his fist into the wall, "And as a result you end up lacking the training of your body."

Natsu and the Riders land back on the ground as does the Older Brother across from them, "In other words, against people like us who train our bodies daily…"

"You can't match our strength and speed." The Younger Brother finishes saying

"Whoa, so scary. So, when are you going to get serious?" Natsu taunts

The Older Brother is taken back by this taunt from Natsu as then his younger brother speaks, "Brother, do the combination attack!"

"Okay!" The Older Brother replies

The Older Brother then holds out his frying pan as then his brother jumps on it and holds his arms outwards, "Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!" The Two Brothers say in unison.

"Oh boy." Fourze says

"This doesn't look good." Wizard says

"Bring it!" Natsu challenges

…

_Meanwhile, in the sewer system of the Estate…_

Lucy with her wind-reader glasses; a magic item which allows the wearer to read things quickly, quickly scans through the pages of the Daybreak book trying to find out what secret this book is really holding.

"I can't believe this book contains such a secret." Lucy says to herself

Just then from behind her the metal wall bursts outwards as then Duke Everlue halfway emerges from it and grabs the wrists of Lucy's arms, "What did you find? Tell me the secret to the book!" Everlue demands as Lucy cringes in pain from the Duke holding her wrists with much strength.

"You're the lowest of the low! You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy says

_Back with Natsu and the Others…_

The Older Brother swings his pan upwards as his younger brother goes flying upwards at incredible speeds catching Natsu and the others off guard, however this is exactly what they want as then the older brother rushes them, "Face toward the heaven and…earth is where we be!" The older brother then hits Natsu with his pan at full force sending him flying as he crashes into the wall.

"NATSU!" The Riders yell

From above the Riders, "Face the Earth and…heaven is where we be!" The younger brother yells as he slams his foot down on Fourze who yells out in pain.

"GENTARO!" Wizard and OOO yell out as then the younger brother launches himself back into the air and as he comes down on Wizard his brother hits OOO with his pan sending the Rider flying back as well next to Natsu.

The two brothers then form back up as the oldest stands in front of his youngest brother, "This is the Vanish Brother's combination attack. Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth." The Older Brother says

"There is no one that can survive this—" However the younger brother is unable to finish as then from the kicked up smoke from the impacts Natsu and the Riders stand back up looking like they aren't hurt as much or showing any injury marks.

"Sorry you say something?" Fourze says

"What was that about not surviving?" Natsu says

"NO WAY!" The two brothers yell in shock and disbelief as sweat runs down their faces.

"I'll blow you away with this…Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yells as he breathes a stream of fire towards the two.

"Here comes the fire magic!" The younger brother says as he and his brother smile gleefully

"It's over!" The Older Brother says

The fire impacts into the pan but does no damage to it, "Flame Cooking! Suck up all of the flames, transform it, and spew it back!" The Older Brother says as the fire gets absorbed into the pan and he twists it around as the fire is fired from the pan towards Natsu and the Riders who don't even flinch with the fire heading towards them as then the fire explodes.

"It's a Fairy barbeque!" The Younger Brother says in joy

"Goodbye." The Older Brother says

However just then the fire is seen being vacuumed in as the two Brothers see Natsu breathing in the flames into his stomach as all of the flames disappear into his stomach and he sighs in relief. Seeing this shocks frightens the Vanish Brothers immensely as they scream in terror.

"I can't believe this!" The Older Brother yells

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu says

"O—Oi brother let's try the combination attack again." The Younger Brother suggests

"Right."

"Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!" The Two Brothers yell as they attempt their combo attack again.

This time however the Riders are ready.

"Not this time!" OOO says as he takes out three tan/brown colored Core Medals and taking out the three in his driver, places the new ones in.

"_Cobra! Kame! Wani! Bura-Ka—Wani!" _

OOO in his Burakawani Combo puts his arms together forming a small turtle shell-patterned shield in front of him which then creates an energy shield in front of him as the Older Brother impacts into it and is sent flying from.

"_Big. Please."_

"_Aero. On." _

Fourze fires his Aero Module at the Younger Brother stopping his attack in the air as then Wizard swings his Big enhanced arm down on the brother knocking him back down to the ground next to his brother as the two struggle to get back up groaning in pain.

"Oi Natsu. What do you say to taking these two punks down together?" Fourze asks

"Heh, no problem." Natsu says as he coats his arms in fire.

OOO takes out his three Red Core Medals and places them in his driver as Fourze takes out his Fire State Astroswitch and places it in his Driver.

"_Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta—Ja—Do!" _

"_Fire On." _

The three Riders all now adorned in the color of Red in their armor line up side by side of Natsu with Wizard on his left and Fourze and OOO on his right as Natsu looks at the three amazed, "Whoa…so you guys really do have armor that grants you fire attacks, cool!" Natsu says

"Yosh, now to finish these guys!" Fourze says as he decides to try something new pressing down on his Rocket Astroswitch.

"_Rocket On."_

"Now for the finale." Wizard says as he switches his Hand Author to the other direction and prepares his Kick Strike Ring.

"_Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Choine…Kick Strike. Saiko!" _

OOO tilts his Driver a bit as he then takes out his Scanner and slides it over his Driver, _"Scanning Charge!" _

"_Rocket. Fire. Limit Break!" _

The three Riders and Natsu all then begin to groan as they power up their attacks for the strike while the Vanishing Brothers look on in horror at about what's to come.

"No wait!"

"Please don't!"

Just then all four jump up forward in the air towards the Vanishing Brothers who scream out in terror as all they see are the four who are consumed by flames.

"AAAAAAAA SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" OOO yells out as the talons of his Condor Legs split apart

"RIDER FLAMING ROCKET PUCNH! Fourze yells

"AAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wizard yells as he extends his right leg outwards

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yells as he swings his arms forward sending a whip-like stream of fire towards the Vanish Brothers.

What follows next is a MASSIVE explosion as the estate explodes outwards in a massive boom as smoke immediately rises from its ruins catching the attention of nearly every single person in the nearby town as to what's going on. As the smoke clears, the entire mansion is totally destroyed as rubble litters the ground everywhere, the smoking and burnt up bodies of the Vanish Brothers are seen as nearby Natsu and the other Riders stand back up and while Natsu looks at the bodies of the Vanish Brothers the Riders looking around immediately start panicking seeing just what they did.

"Oops, looks like we overdid it." Natsu says without problem and in a calm tone.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH NO KIDDING WE OVERDID IT!" Fourze screams out

"That was way too much power for just those two. What were we thinking?!" OOO says

"Man when Shotaro and Kouta see this they are going to freak! Do you think they'll notice it?" Wizard says hopefully

"IT'S KINDA HARD TO MISS AN ENTIRE ESTATE IN RUINS HARUTO!" Fourze yells

"Oh no…we haven't even been here for less than a month and we've already gained Fairy Tail's curse of causing destruction by accident…" OOO says to himself as tears stream down his face.

…

**Author's Portion…**

**Q&A**

To _**Guest:**_ No I will not have any of the Secondary Riders joining in. If anything just cameo appearances like the other Riders and Sentai I have planned.

To _**Slifer374: **_Thank you and I promise you I will continue this story. Obviously since here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

To _**kyle152091:**_ Thanks for the compliment and as for Levy and Philip sorry there will not be any sort of strong relationship between the two. They will be friends and obviously good friends due to their interests in books and that sort of stuff. I'm not really into the whole pairings thing as I find it redundant that in the end they would have to leave their love behind anyways since they would have to return to their own universe and that stuff.

To _**ashlight41: **_There is a reason why this is called NEO-HESEI Riders Tail. Cause this is all about the Riders from Double and onwards joining and fighting alongside Fairy Tail. No Heisei or Showa Riders will be joining them as main characters, all of them will be restricted to cameo appearances that I have planned later on. As cool as that would be since the mages would obviously have trouble with his Clock Up Abilities but unfortunately only Neo-Heisei Riders.

_**To Re-Wright2390: **_I get what you're going at with the Riders being unable to take the Vulcan down fast, but don't forget they didn't know what it was capable off and they didn't want to destroy him or anything like that since they needed to know if it knew where Macao was. Had they not been restricted and known more about what it could do they would've definitely kicked its ass. And don't worry the Riders will not become weak in this world, but again if they are defeated don't forget that they don't know who they are dealing with and so won't know what to expect and there ARE some powerful evil mages in this universe (ie: Hades or some of the Oracion Seis members) so don't forget they're not THAT powerful they can be defeated by someone if that person is extremely powerful. Like I said I was inspired by another writer to have multiple Riders and honestly I like it really as there can be some incredibly awesome badass moments for when the Riders say work together just them or together with Team Natsu and other Fairy Tail Members. I just feel like I can have a lot more fun and there could be a lot more excitement if I were to include more than just one Rider which would've been Wizard for a long time until Beast showed up. As for your character team up stuff, I like some of them and perhaps I will try and use some of them in the future. But I do have my plans for when Fairy Tail does learn about Dai-Shocker and where the Riders are truly from, not all together but certain groups/characters will learn about it in due time and I have that planned out for when so I can't do that sort of stuff just yet. And trust me I will have those chapters where a single Rider will go on a job with another member from Fairy Tail to get the chance to form a bond between each other and that sort of stuff. You'll just have to wait for that stuff.

To _**AKA99: **_By the time the Riders have gone to the Fairy Tail Universe they have foughten alongside each other on multiple occasions so it is possible that OOO HAS seen Gaim use his Suika Arms and that's how he knows it. By this time all of the Riders know about each other's different weapons, skills abilities etc…

To _**New Universe Returns: **_Yep exactly what I said so long ago. However now that Drive has started and we've started to seen what he can do and that sort of stuff as you've seen a little cameo appearance above. And since this IS a story about Neo-Heisei Riders and that stuff depending on how far Drive gets by the time I get to a certain Arc I MAY or MAY NOT include him in this story as a main character.

To _**shikyoseinen: **_I WILL be making original chapters as well as Arcs themselves. So don't worry about that.

_**Alright so yes. As you all know Gaim HAS ENDED and well with the ending being the way it was you're probably wondering will I be changing Gaim around so he's all Godly and that sort of stuff. Well as you've seen above no. I will keep Kouta as his human self and will make NO reference to him ever having of become the Man of Beginning so just imagine him as an AU version of him obviously…well honestly it is still the Kouta we all know and stuff just that he doesn't become the Man of Beginnings and that sort of stuff. And yes I do make a reference to his team up with Drive which hasn't come out but again since this isn't Man of Beginning Kouta things are different but he and the other Armored Riders still did team up with Drive and that stuff so they will know each other. Well that's all for now really. So until the next Chapter! **_


End file.
